The Powerpuff Girls Chronicle's
by immortal starscream
Summary: a heap of random events that happen throughout the Powerpuff Girls lives, with new characters, more fights, and lots of humor.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in a laboratory deep in the mountains a man is working on his greatest creation.

"Lets see in order to make the ultimate killing machine I need snips snails and a puppy dog tail and finally a big dose of chemical x, ha I stoll this from that reject of a scientist Utonium and he didn't even know. Now time to mix them all together." As he did the concoction began to bubble.

"Yes" said the scientist he then added the whole bottle of chemical x into the concoction resulting in a huge explosion unfortunately when the explosion happened it blew a table over and the scientist was impaled on one of the legs which was now protruding through his head killing him instantly after the explosion their was a glowing orb which faded to reveal a small boy.

The boy looked around the room not knowing where he was he then saw a man with a table leg through his head the small boy poked the man several times but the man gave no response. He then saw some stairs and was wondering what they were and where they led he began to walk up the stairs and soon found himself in a small house that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years.

The small boy then saw a door and wondered what it was he walked over to it and began to push on it when he did the whole door busted of its hinges and fell. He was scared at first but then began to walk out side and slammed the door back up after he walked about 10 meters the whole house fell down this scared him and he ran like a mad man

5 minutes later.

The boy began to slow down panting when he looked ahead he could see a big city thinking that would be the best place to go seeing as how he did know who he was or where he was, on his way to the city he came upon a an old shack he walked up to it and knocked on the door, when it opened up he saw a big pink fuzzy man with a huge green nose the man screamed at the small boy "GET OFF MY PROPERTY" and shot at him with his boom stick. The small boy ran as fast as he could with the big pink man following him shouting, "get… off …my…property".

He chased the boy right into Townville "that will teach ya for being on my property!!!" he then began to head back to his shack grumbling about his property.

Meanwhile the small boy was panting like crazy trying to catch his breath. (Hey you would to if you were chased through hills by a guy shooting ya constantly) after he caught his breath he began to walk around the city trying to find someone who could help him. As he was walking he bumped into someone and fell over when he looked up he saw a tall green man with black hair, sharp teeth and a pair of sunglasses on "well welly welly well what do we have here boys" he said "da he looks like a powerpuff girl" said an extremely large both in height and weight man with orange hair covering his eyes "very good Billy you just showed us you actually have a brain in that hollow drum you call a head" said the man with sun glasses "da thanks ace" said Billy "boys lets ruff him up" Ace ordered then Ace, Billy, and the rest of the gang green gang began to beat the boy up.

15 minutes later

We find the boy beaten and bruised all over, curled in a ball, crying in an ally way.

Mean while another boy that looked a lot like him was walking down the street grumbling.

"Stupid Brick stupid Butch why are they always making me do all the work they never do anything them selves grr if I wasn't so weak compared to them id beat the living snot out of them, sigh, oh well" Boomer said annoyed he then started to hear crying 'huh what's that' boomer thought he said he then looked in an ally and saw a boy about his height, now Boomer may be a Rowdyruff boy but he was the nicer of the three so that means he actually has a heart, he then walked over to the boy and asked "hey kid are you okay" when the boy lifted his head Boomer was shocked "hey you look almost like me" he said surprised.

The only difference between them was the colour of their hair, clothes, and eyes. The boy had dark purple eyes and a dark purple sweater and his hair was brown it was very long in the back a bit longer than Bricks hair and a fringe at the front that covered about a quarter of his eyes

"So do you have a name?" Boomer asked, the boy replied "no"

"Do you know who made you" thinking that if they looked the same they were probably made the same as well.

"No, I only saw a man that didn't move when I poked him" the boy replied.

"Hmm, well think I know someone that could help you" in a thoughtful tone

"Where's that" Boomer knelt down and told the boy to get on his back

"Okay now hold on tight gah… to tight" the boy loosened his grip so Boomer could breath "okay off we go" Boomer then flew off out of the city to a suburban area.

Utonium House

Three girls where watching TV enjoying a comedy show that was on their names where Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Then the doorbell rang. Blossom and Buttercup "Bubbles can you get that" they said simultaneously.

Bubbles groaned "okay" when she opened the door she was surprised to see Boomer. "Boomer what are you doing here" she asked curiously "well while I was walking through the streets I found this guy in an ally, seeing as how he doesn't have a home and he cant stay with me and my brothers because he mite get hurt so I brought him here" "wow boomer that's really…" "Bubbles who's at the doo… Boomer!!!" shouted Blossom "I'll knock his teeth out" Buttercup growled.

"No girls wait" Bubbles shouted "huh, why" Buttercup said about ready to tear Boomers head off

"He brought this boy over who's like us" Bubbles said trying to save Boomer from Blossom and Buttercup's wrath, looking at the boy they give him a disapproving look and where about to comment when the professor walked in "what's going on here" Boomer gave him a quick run down on what happened "hmm I see could you all follow me please".

The professor led them down to his laboratory and pulled out a weird helmet like object "uhh professor what is that" Blossom questioned "this is a special helmet that can show past memories onto this screen" he then put it on the boys head and flipped a switch then the screen lit up and showed all of the boys memories before he met boomer when it first started the kids were so grossed out by seeing what happened to the scientist they all threw up.

Later it was agreed that the boy was going to be living with them much to Blossom and Buttercup's displeasure and with a bit of begging from bubbles and the boy boomer was allowed to live with them too, then boomer remembered something "hey guy's I just remembered something" "well that would be a first" buttercup said sarcastically and Boomer glared at buttercup

"What is it Boomie" Bubbles said in a cute voice

"We forgot to give him a name". "Yea your right boomie we didn't give him a name" "hmm how about Barry" the professor suggested "Barr…y I like it" the newly named Barry said

"Well then Barry it is… oh my I just remembered you two don't have any where to sleep" the professor said to Barry and Boomer "Hmm… well we do have one spare room upstairs, is it okay if you two share a room" the professor said in a questioning tone.

"Its okay with me" Boomer said

"It's okay with me too" said Barry

"Well then I'll be back in a few hours girls show Barry and Boomer around the house" the professor called out to them and he drove off Blossom and Buttercup glared at Barry and Boomer

"Come on guys I'll show you around," said bubbles then the three of them walked off

"So what do you think of them Blossom" said Buttercup in a annoyed tone

"I don't trust them at all, heck Barry was made out of the same stuff as the rowdyruff boys were so who's to say he wont be bad like them" blossom said in an slightly angry tone.

"Yeah and I don't trust boomer ether because he's a rowdyruff and he'll never change no matter what" said buttercup.

Meanwhile with Bubbles, Barry, and Boomer, Bubbles was pointing out everything

"And this is the kitchen, and this is bathroom and this is your room" Bubbles said pointing everything out the room was about average with enough room for two beds and some other things.

"Wow this is perfect" Boomer said awing the room Bubbles giggled "glad you like it" Barry was looking around "it's nice" he said happily then they headed downstairs to watch TV with Blossom and Buttercup when they sat down on the couch Blossom and Buttercup glared at them and tried to ignore, them later the professor came back with the necessary stuff for Boomer and Barry

"Well I got beds clothes and toys for you two" "thank you professor" Boomer and Barry said in union

Twenty minutes later

The professor and the boys had finished making the beds; putting the clothes away in a new wardrobe he bought for them and the put their new toy's under their beds

"Well now that all that's done all I need to do is enroll you two into kindergarten," the professor said in a cheerful tone.

"Okay" said Boomer and Barry together.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

The kids were just about to leave for kindergarten.

"Okay have you all got every thing you need" the professor said "yes professor" all the kids said in union

"Okay bye now" then they all flew off and they soon arrived at Pokey Oaks kindergarten. When they arrived Bubbles told Barry and Boomer to go see Ms. Keane about them being new to the class, soon class started.

"Good morning everyone" Ms. Keane said "good morning Ms. Keane" all the kids in the class chanted "okay now today we have two new arrivals I would like you all to say hello to Boomer and Barry" Barry was half hiding behind boomer 'man he is so shy that or scared eh I'm sure he'll get over it' Boomer thought to himself "hello Boomer, hello Barry" chanted the class

"Okay you two may take a seat now" Ms. Keane said in a cheerful voice. Boomer and Barry sat down next to the Powerpuff girls.

"Okay now class I want you to all draw something that makes you happy, paper and crayons are over there you may start now". Soon every one was drawing something

Buttercup was drawing a picture of her beating up Mojo jojo

Blossom was drawing a picture of a sad Barry with a rain cloud over his head

Bubbles was drawing a picture of a bunny

Boomer was drawing a picture of Bubbles and himself holding hands

Barry how ever hadn't drawn anything yet he was just looking at the girls and Boomer he then grabbed two big hand fulls of crayons then suddenly his arms became blurs for about five seconds when he stopped he then put the crayons down when he did they instantly melted into pools of wax.

"What do you think?" he said with pride in his voice they all turned and their mouths dropped, Barry had drawn a picture of the girls, the professor, Boomer and himself in front of their house in a row. "Wow Barry this is excellent" Bubbles said in astonishment "yeah what ever" said Blossom "who cares?" said Buttercup, Boomer and Bubbles were annoyed at this and were just about to say something when the bell rang.

"Okay children time for recess" Ms. Keane announced, all the children charged out the door like a stampede.

"Come on guys its recess" Bubbles called out to Barry and Boomer, Blossom and Buttercup had already left. The boys and Bubbles went to play dodge ball with the other kids. Amazingly Barry was a pro at the game he got 5 kids out when the ball bounced of one kid to another, after 5 minutes it was down to Blossom and Buttercup verse Barry seeing as how Barry didn't have any balls he had to wait until they thew their balls.

Blossom and Buttercup threw their balls at the same time hoping to get him, unfortunately Barry saw this coming he then slowly spun around and caught both balls and threw them straight back hitting them both in the stomach getting them out. The kids began cheering and congratulating him on winning.

"Barry that catch was amazing" Bubbles said, "yeah man that was awesome," said Boomer.

Then the bell rang and all the kids came back inside, just when the last kid came in, the hot line rang Blossom answered it "yes mayor what's the trouble"

"Theres a huge monster raid on Townsville" he said desperately

"Don't worry mayor were on our way" she hung up the phone "let's go" then they all flew off.

A monster raid would be taking it lightly there were about ten monsters on each street destroying things.

"Hey let's have a competition the one who beats the most monsters wins!" Boomer declared

"Your on" they all said and flew of into different parts of the city.

Barry's Fights

Barry was a bit nervous about fighting the monsters but after a quick word from Boomer Barry was now flying threw the streets beating up every monster in his path. As he was flying threw a street he disappeared loud thunder sounds were heard he then reappeared at the end of the street he then muttered one word "bang" suddenly their was an explosion where every monster was and when the smoke cleared all the monsters were knocked out.

"Wow that was fun, well plenty more were they came from" and zoomed off down another street.

Blossom's Fights

Blossom encountered several fire and water monsters but she managed to beat them and break them with her ice breath

"Man this is just to easy," she said suddenly a giant fist came down and smashed her to the ground and the monster began to constantly jump up and down on her now unconscious body, then the monster stoped and walked away destroying more buildings.

Boomer's Fights

Boomer had become a tornado of electricity and was sucking monsters in and electrocuting them all when Boomer stopped he was very dizzy "uhh I've gotta remind myself not to do that again" he said and then threw up "oh well at least I got about twenty of them uhh".

Bubbles Fights

Bubbles was gliding through the streets beating up every monster in her way she even beat up several giant monsters although they were a lot harder "this is fun weeeee" as she gliding threw the streets.

Buttercup's Fights

Buttercup was beating up or destroying every monster she came across "I haven't had this much fun in a long time, whoo hoo" and she zoomed off beating up more monsters.

10 minutes later

Everyone met up at Townsville hall

"So did we beat every one" Boomer questioned

"Yep we beat everyone… uhh except that one" Barry pointed out the monster that defeated blossom was still rampaging.

"Then lets get him," Buttercup said

"Hey wait where's Blossom" Bubbles said

"Maybe she's already fighting that thing let's go" she shouted and flew off.

As they were flying Barry saw something in a crater, he then flew down and saw is was Blossom.

"Blossom are you okay" Barry shouted he didn't get a response but he knew she was alive because she was breathing.

He then heard several crashes; he then flew up with Blossom and saw the monster beating every one up. Barry flew over to where the monster was attacking, when he got there the only one standing was Boomer, he then laid Blossom next to Bubbles, Barry then flew over to Boomer.

"Where the heck have you been?" Boomer said in an exhausted voice as they dodged the monsters foot.

"Sorry I just found Blossom unconscious so I picked her up and brought her here" Barry said while dodging a fist

"That's okay but next time ahh" Boomer screamed as two lasers shot from the monsters eyes and hit him dead on and sent him crashing to the ground making a cloud of dust.


	3. Chapter 3

When the smoke cleared Barry could see all of Boomer's skin was charred black and he could tell several of his bones were broken as well, the monster just laugh at the destruction and pain he caused then inside Barry something snapped at seeing his friend and family in the condition they were in, the monster then said

"Aww what's the matter are you upset at what I've just done, well your next"

The only one that was able to see what was about happen next was Buttercup

Barry's head was down and he was growling "you…you" he thrust his head up and shouted "ANIMAL" Barry then flew straight at the monster and gave him a hard upper cut sending the monster flying in the air Barry then disappeared and reappeared above the monster kicked him in the jaw shattering it and sending him straight to the ground.

The monster began to get up and when it did Barry appeared in front of it with a long beam of light coming from Barry's left arm, he then began to slice and dice the monster with the beam of light when he finished the monster began to crumble to pieces it could completely crumble he increased the power on his laser eyes and completely disintegrated the monster and all the pieces that came off it. After Barry Finished he began to slowly float down until came to the ground, which he then passed out.

2 weeks later

Barry began to wake up, when he was fully awake he realised he was in a bed that wasn't his

"Uhh where am I?" he said, and then he heard a familiar voice

"Your in the hospital Barry" said the voice, he turned his head and saw the Professor along with the girls and Boomer, Buttercup was the first to speak

"Barry that was amazing how you defeated that monster" Barry gave a small smile "yeah I guess it was pretty amazing huh," he said

"Man from what Buttercup has told us you're probably stronger than all of us combined" Boomer said

"Well maybe any way can we leave now?" Barry said hopefully

"Yes we can, the doctor said once you wake up you can leave, so lets go," The Professor said and they left the hospital.

3 weeks later

It was the last day of Kindergarten for all the kids everyone was sad so Ms. Keane decided to have a big going away party this lightened up the mood for every one until it was time to go home some of the kids cried but others just gave a happy good bye to Ms. Keane.

Utonium House

The girls and the boys arrived home after they put their stuff away they all met in the lounge room and began to watch TV after a few hour's the Professor called out that dinner was ready and every one began to eat about half way through dinner the Professor had an announcement to make.

"Kids I have an announcement to make" everyone stopped eating and looked at him.

"I'm afraid I'll be leaving for about five or so weeks because a colleague of mine called me and said that he and some other need to discus some scientific maters so I'm going to get someone to baby-sit you till I come back" he said

"But Professor why do we need a baby-sitter we've got superpowers to protect our selves and you know that if you at least put Blossom in charge well be okay" Buttercup said with a big smile.

"Well how about we flip a coin if its heads you get to stay here by your self but if its tales you get a baby-sitter agreed?" the Professor said in a stern tone

"Agreed" said everyone else

Buttercup pulled a coin from one of her pockets she flicked it in the air saying 'come on' repeatedly and it landed on heads

"Whoo hoo, we get to be by our selves" the began cheering Buttercup then put the coin back in her pocket

"Okay you get to stay home by your selves but remember Blossom is in charge and you have to do what she says, okay?" he said

"Okay" they said in union

The next day

Every one was out side saying good-bye to the Professor

"Good bye Professor" the kids said

"Bye and be good" he said

"We will" they replied then he drove off.

After everyone was back inside Buttercup had something to tell everyone

"Hey guys I've got something to tell you all" she said everyone stopped and looked at her

"You know that coin we flipped last night" they nodded "well that was my special trick coin" she pulled it out of her pocket and showed them "see two heads" everyone was shocked then Blossom said with a smirk "You really are the devil in disguise aren't you Buttercup, oh well what's done is done" said Blossom

"Yeah, lets do what ever the heck we want!!!" Screamed Buttercup they all then began run around house like crazy because noone could tell them what to do.

3 hours later

They were all panting on the lounge room floor.

"Wow now that was fun" said Boomer

"Yeah it was Boomie," said Bubbles

"What should we do now?" said Barry

"Well I need to catch my breath first before I do any thing else," said Blossom

"Isn't it great that I used my trick coin?" said Buttercup

"Oh Yeah!!!" Everyone said

1 hour later

Everyone had finally caught their breaths and were now doing what ever they wanted to do.

Bubbles and Boomer were drawing together

Blossom was reading

Buttercup was beating up a cow carcass hanging by a hook

And Barry was in the Professor's lab looking at all the different scientific stuff. As he was looking around he found a bookshelf with different scientific books on it he then pulled one off but when he did bookshelf began to move to the side when it was fully out of the way it reviled a stair case he then decided to go down when he got to the bottom he found himself in a giant hanger that had a gigantic robot in it.

The robot was modeled after the Powerpuff girls, Barry flew around the robot wondering why it was here "hmm strange" he said looking at it "I wonder if the girls know about this" he said to himself he then decided to go and ask one of the girls he then left the hanger when he got back to the lab he put the book back in the place he took it out from then the bookshelf moved back to its original spot Barry flew up the stairs and found Blossom reading he asked about the robot and Blossom told Barry about what happened.

After Blossom had finished Barry headed down to the lab and being the curious kid he was he couldn't help but mix around with most of the chemicals when he finished he had a large beaker filled with a black glowing liquid.

"Well I think I got a bit of everything in here," he said, and then he noticed a steel door with a lock on it

"Hmm I wonder what's in here?" he said and the broke the lock when he opened the door he found it full of bottles of chemical x.

"Wow I wonder what would happen if I added some of this to that stuff I made, well only one way to find out" he said as he dumped half the bottle into his concoction it began to bubble like crazy".

"Uh oh" Barry said then suddenly the bubbling stopped "huh what happened" as he walked over to it a huge drop came out and landed on the Professor's old mobile phone the drop of liquid sunk in to the phone then the phone spun around like a top and when it stopped it looked like a small robotic spider "uhh… I couldn't do this kind of thing before right" the small robotic spider questioned.

Barry's jaw dropped "what the heck… this stuff must bring thing's to life" Barry said in amazement "hey kid" Barry looked down to the robotic spider "can you tell me how I'm alive and able to talk" it said "uhh well I think when this stuff touches something mechanical it brings it to life…umm do you have a name" "no I don't kid" "hmm well how about Sparky?" Barry said

"Sparky… I like it" said the newly named Sparky "wait if this stuff brings mechanical things to life then I wonder…" Barry then picked up sparky and put him on his head

"Well looks like I get first class," said Sparky, Barry walked over to the bookshelf opened up the secret staircase behind it, he then grabbed the beaker and flew down to where the giant robot was he put sparky down and began to pour some of it into the robots fuel tank "Uhh Barry do you think that's a good idea putting that stuff in it" "oh what's the worst that can happen" "I can think of three things" Sparky mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

When Barry had poured half of the new chemical in he put the cap back on the robot and flew down to Sparky, at first nothing happened but then they both heard a thumping sound like a heart beat then the robots eye's began to glow.

When they stopped glowing they looked like Barry's eyes except they were dark red the robot began to speak "I am… err what am I" the robot turned around "oh I' am Dynamic Nanotectronic Monobot… no that doesn't sound right" Dynamo said not knowing her shortened name.

Barry and Sparky could only just stare at Dynamo in shock.

Dynamo saw them and knelt down to get closer to them "Hi there uhh do you know what I am or what my name is" she asked, Barry and Sparky finally snapped out of it and responded

"Uhh yeah your name is Dynamo" Barry replied

"Dynamo? Sounds good to me!" Dynamo said happily "oh, now that I know my name what are your names" she asked

"I'm Barry and this is Sparky" Barry replied

"Hey" said Sparky

"I am Dynamo," she said happily

Before anything else could be said the girls and Boomer came into the hanger

"Barry what's going on… in here" Boomer said staring at Dynamo

"I don't believe my eyes" Blossom said quietly

"It's moving by itself," said Bubbles in shock

"Why in the world is that worthless bucket of bolts moving by itself?" Buttercup shouted

"I am Dynamo I'm a worthless bucket of bolts moving by itself" she said

"Barry how is Dynamo moving by itself" Blossom said casually to Barry

"Oh I put this into its fuel tank" showing Blossom the large beaker with the black glowing liquid in it.

"That wouldn't happen to be chemical x would it Barry" she said in a serious voice, but Barry didn't notice.

"No but it's got chemical x in it if that's what you mean, see I mixed a bit of all the chemicals in the professor's lab together to make this, so every mechanical thing it touches comes to life, like Sparky here" he said pointing to the top of his head Blossom looked and saw Sparky on his head "hey nice to meet you" Blossom jumped back in shock "uhh what are you" she said questioningly

"Well I used to be a mobile phone but when I fuse with that stuff I turned into this spider like form, personally I think it's a major improvement" then they heard Dynamos voice

"Um excuse me could you tell me where I am?" she said looking around "or how to get out?"

"Well, the only normal way to get out is up those stairs over there but the way you get out is through a hatch that opens up above you" Dynamo looked up and saw the closed hatch "but unfortunately we don't know how to open it so your suck here" Bubbles answered

"I can make myself smaller" Dynamo said happily, she then began to shrink until she was their size "how's this" she said

"Wow did you guys know she could do that?" Barry said in surprise

"No" the girls all said in union

"Hmm I wonder how the Professor is going to react to this" Buttercup said

Their thought bubbles all connected into one

The Professor had just returned home he was walking past them saying their names "Hello Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, Boomer, Barry, Dynamo…" he stops

Zooms to the out side of the house "WHAT THE HELL" as the house bounces off its foundation with all the windows shattering as well as the neighbors windows.

"Yeah that's pretty much what's going to happen, oh well to late now" Barry said

"Well I guess Dynamo is now part of the family" Blossom said

"Hey what about me!!" Sparky shouted "he, you to Sparky" Blossom said

"Yes" Sparky said happily

"Well let's go back upstairs," Boomer said then they all left.

Meanwhile

In a dome shaped object on top of a active volcano in the middle of Townsville Park evil laughing could be heard.

"Yes finally I Mojo Jojo have collected the DNA from every villain in Townsville as well as the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys" an evil looking monkey with green skin said "now all I need to do is to fuse them all together to make the perfect fighter that will destroy the Powerpuff girl's once and for all ha ha ha" said Mojo as he laughed evilly.

He then began putting hair, blood, and cell's in to a machine he then poured in a whole bottle of chemical x into it, the machine began to rumble and a cylinder attached to it began to glow.

"Yes…yes…YES!!" Mojo shouted then the machine stopped and there was a ding noise followed by a voice saying "your creation has been made, have a nice day" Mojo slapped his hand on his face "grr, why in the world did I put that in, oh well let's see what we got".

Then the front of the cylinder slid to the side to reveal a boy that had the same appearance as the Rowdyruffs only he looked a lot more bad ass, he had very long coal black hair that covered most of the left side of his face he had black sunglasses on that were the same design as Aces from the Gang Green Gang he was wearing a black leather jacket that said 'death' on the back he also had a black T-shirt underneath that had a bleeding skull on it, he was also wearing black jeans and had a nasty scowl on his face, he then turned his head towards Mojo

'Wow I think I over did it on the bad' thought Mojo

"What the fuck are you looking at monkey brain," the boy said

'Yeah I really over did the bad' Mojo thought

"Ah my son it is so great to meet you" Mojo said

"I'm not your son" he then got a big evil smile on his face that made Mojo nervous "but seeing as how you're the only one here, you're going to be my first victim" he then flew at Mojo "WHAT" Mojo screamed as he felt a horrible pain in his stomach then everything went black.

The boy stood over Mojo's unconscious form

"Ha that was too easy" he said "hmm now what do I do" he then looked out the window and saw the city of Townsville "ooo that looks like fun to destroy… but first I need a name something that will strike fear into peoples hearts, oh I know Breaker yeah that sounds good" said Breaker he then kicked Mojo's body hard sending it across the room "Pathetic" he said as he flew off through the roof.

Utonium House

The kids and robots were sitting in the lounge room relaxing when suddenly the hot line rang "yes mayor what's the trouble" Blossom said "well the Rowdyruff boys are all fighting and their destroying the city in the process!" he exclaimed "don't worry mayor were on our way" she hung up "everyone the mayor just said that the Rowdyruff boys are fighting and destroying the city" Blossom said Boomer sighed "only my brothers, okay lets go stop them" they then all flew of to Townsville

Earlier

When Brick and Butch found out about Boomer living with the Powerpuffs and being a good guy they were furious and no longer considered him a Rowdyruff anymore. They were now sitting on a park bench relaxing. Then they both heard an explosion come from Mojo's place

"Huh" they said as they saw a black streak leave Mojo's lab it then stopped when it did they could see that it was someone like them, Breaker saw the Rowdyruffs and decided to get a warm up by beating them up he then floated down towards them. When he landed Brick was the first to speak

"Who the heck are you" Brick said eyeing Breaker

"Tell me who you are first," said Breaker

"I'm Brick" "I'm Butch" "and together where the Rowdyruff boys" Brick and Butch said in union.

"Well I'm Breaker and you two are going to be my second and third victims," he said as he flew at them.

Brick and Butch were delivering punches and kicks at Breaker but barely any of there attacks landed on him, while most of Breakers attacks were landing and beating them up badly, then Brick and Butch punched breaker in the face pushing them apart. Brick and Butch were beaten up badly and were panting heavily, Breaker however was just slightly damaged and was a bit winded "I must admit that you two are stronger than I gave you credit for, but don't let that go to your head I am still far stronger than both of you combined" Breaker said

"He's right Butch, both of us together were still no match for him" Brick said in an exhausted voice

"Yeah I know, so what should we do, run away" said Butch just as exhausted as Brick was. Brick was looking around trying to find something that could help, then he saw Townsville hall 'Perfect' he thought.

"Hey asshole bet you cant get me," Brick shouted flying towards Townsville hall. Butch thought Brick was just digging his own grave.

"Why you bastard I'll kill you for that" Breaker said tearing up the road following Brick

Butch saw where Brick was leading Breaker 'ah he's going to get the mayor to call the Powerpuff girls for help' Butch thought and followed Brick and Breaker.

When Butch arrived he saw Brick fighting for his life Butch then gathered all his strength and flew at Breaker.

With Brick and Breaker, Breaker was holding Brick's limp body by the front of his shirt with his fist raised up "so scum pile, any last word's" Breaker said in a deadly voice.

"Yeah DIE," shouted Butch as he kicked Breaker in the face making him skid along the road while tearing it up and then crashed into an empty building, which fell on him.


	5. Chapter 5

Brick and Butch where now lying on the ground unable to move Butch had put all of his strength in to that kick which left him so exhausted that he couldn't stand up. Brick however couldn't move because Breaker had broken his arms and legs, this is when the girls, the boys, and Dynamo arrived; they were shocked to see the condition they were in, the mayor said they were fighting, but judging from their injuries someone else had done this. Brick turned his head to look at them.

"Uh… Blossom" Brick said in a lot of pain

"Brick who did this to you" Blossom said in worry

"He… did" Brick said pointing to a destroyed Building.

Before Blossom could say anything else something burst out of the rubble, it was Breaker, and he was pissed, his sunglasses were broken so he tossed them away, his hair was all messed up, he was missing a tooth he had cuts and scratches from when the building fell on top of him and his leather jacket was in shreds so he took it off, he was growling as he was panting, he then said in a low voice "I'm going to fucking kill you".

Breaker then flew straight at Butch, Buttercup tried to protect him but she was knocked over as Breaker punched Butch in the face sending him skidding along the ground before hitting a street lamp denting it "Ouch" Butch said as he passed out.

Breaker was now looking at Brick and the new arrivals.

"Well now that those two are out of the way let me introduce myself I'm Breaker and I am going to be your executioner" Breaker said eying them all.

Then Brick said in the strongest voice he could muster "You have to all attack him at the same time don't do any one on ones ahh" Brick was hit by a laser that came from Breakers hand when it stopped Brick was lying perfectly still and he wasn't breathing.

"Brick say something anything," Blossom shouted with tears in her eyes. Silent.

"Ah finally that shut him the fuck up" Breaker said laughing at what he did to Brick. Everyone was both angry and sad angry at what Breaker had done to Brick and Butch, then like what happened to Barry something snapped inside both Blossom and Buttercup seeing the boys they secretly loved in the conditions they were in made them furious.

"So who am I going to kill next?" Breaker said. Blossom and Buttercup both screamed and charged at Breaker catching him off guard they both repeatedly punched him in the stomach so fast that their arms became blurs they then gave him a double uppercut sending him up in the air they then flew up past him they spun around and kicked him in the stomach sending him towards the ground then they shot their most powerful energy beams at him, the two beams combined to make one super powerful beam, which exploded when it hit him. The explosion damaged Breaker severely and made him crash into the ground harder and faster making a crater and sending dust everywhere.

When the dust settled Breaker was lying in the crater barely alive 'How… how is it that they've beaten me I'm supposed to be the strongest fighter ever and yet they were able to defeat me… well I'll have the last laugh' Breaker thought Boomer, Blossom Barry, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Dynamo surrounded the crater where Breaker was.

"Well Breaker looks like this is the end of the road for you" Boomer said.

"I hope you like hell, because that where your going to rot for the rest of eternity" Blossom said.

Everyone began to charge up there most powerful attacks to completely destroy him, when he began to… laugh?

"Ha ha ha oh I hate to tell you this but when I die I'm going to take this whole fucking town with me, because I'm going to blow myself up" Breaker said still laughing

"WHAT" everyone screamed as Breaker began to glow

"Where doomed" Bubbles said holding Boomer's arm

"No where not I'll save us" Dynamo said

"What, how" Barry said panicking. Dynamo picked up Breaker who had stopped laughing, "what the hell are you doing" he said

Dynamo said good-bye and flew straight up in the air when they just got through earths atmosphere Breaker exploded, the explosion could be seen from miles around.

Barry, Blossom, Boomer, Bubbles, and Buttercup began to cry; suddenly they all saw a fireball come out of the sky heading towards Townsville Park. Blossom picked up Brick and Buttercup picked up Butch, then they all flew off to where the fireball had landed.

Townsville Park

A huge crowd had gathered around the crater that the fireball made, when Barry, Blossom, Boomer, Bubbles, and Buttercup arrived at the crater they were shocked and happy to see that it was Dynamo and she survived the explosion, but when they checked on her they found no response, Blossom sadly sighed and said quietly "she's dead" suddenly they heard something that sounded like a car engine starting up then Dynamo shot straight up "huh, how am I alive" she said. Everyone was shocked at this.

"Dynamo, your alive but how" Bubbles said surprised

"I think it might be the stuff that Barry put inside me that brought me back to life" Dynamo said in a thoughtful tone

"So every time you die you'll be revived," Barry said

"So I guess that means I'm immortal," Dynamo said

"Well looks like it, anyway we should seriously get these two to a hospital" Blossom said picking up Brick

"Yeah lets go" Buttercup said picking up Butch, and then they all flew off to the hospital.

Several hours later

The girls, Barry, Boomer, and Dynamo were all in the waiting room anxious to hear any thing about Brick and Butch then a doctor came through the doors

"Are you the ones that brought the two boys in?" he said

"Yes we are" Blossom replied, "How are they" she said worryingly

"Well not good I'm afraid," he said, everyone felt a chill go down his or her spines

"The one with the long orange hair has nearly every bone in his body broken in several places, he also has some internal injuries and a fractured skull" everyone gasped

"What about Butch?" Buttercup said with worry

"He is in a better condition but he still has quite a few broken bones" the doctor said

"Can we see them?" Boomer said

"Yes you can, there in room 216" then in a flash they were gone.

In seconds they were there. Boomer opened the door and they walked in to see Brick in a full body cast and Butch with two casts on his legs and one cast on his left arm and a bandage around his head. Butch turned his head towards them.

"Hey guys, I take it you're the ones that brought us here" Butch said they then all nodded

"Thanks a lot" Butch said

"Your welcome Butch" Buttercup said blushing. Every one saw this, except for Brick because he could only stair up at the ceiling. Butch snickered

"Hey Buttercup" Butch said

"Yeah Butch" she replied

"Do you love me?" he said in a teasing "um well uh um yyees…yes I do" she said and hugged him, during the time Boomer had been living with them both Buttercup and Blossom's opinion on Butch and Brick had changed so instead of hating their guts they thought the two Rowdyruffs were actually cute.

As soon as Buttercup came into contact with Butch everyone saw his eyes go wide open… in pain "uh Buttercup" Bubbles said "Yeah Bubbles" Buttercup replied "I think Butch is in a lot of pain right now" Buttercup saw that he was in pain and quickly let go,

"Oops sorry Butch" Buttercup said apologizing

"That's okay Buttercup" Butch said bearing through the pain. They then all heard a muffled laugh they turned and saw Brick laughing

"Brick do you feel better" Blossom said in a calm and caring voice.

'He he I think she loves me to' Brick thought with a smile. He began to talk to her but realised that every thing he said was muffled and he gave an annoyed look.

Bubbles then looked at Bricks chart and her eyes went wide

"Hey Blossom" said Bubbles

"Yeah Bubbles" said Blossom

"The reason he can't speak is because his jaws wired shut," Bubbles said, Brick just growled

"Man I think he's pissed off to the max," Boomer said

"Oh yeah" Butch added, Barry however was thinking very hard

'Hmm I wonder if that could help' he thought "Uh guys I'll be back in a few minutes" he said as he flew out the window

"Huh I wonder where he's going" Dynamo said

A few minutes later Barry came back with the stuff he made that brought Dynamo and Sparky to life.

"Barry what are you doing with that" Blossom asked

"Well I thought that if this could bring Dynamo back to life when she was killed maybe it could heal Brick and Butch" he said.

"Okay I'll try it" Butch said casually, and a muffled reply came from Brick. Barry then put a few drops in Bricks mouth, which he was able to swallow, when he did his eyes went wide and then his cast shattered to reveal him perfectly healthy, everyone in the room was shocked he then stood up and then the wires that held his mouth shut fell off.

"I don't believe it I feel great" Brick said doing a few punches and kicks.

"Hey can you guys do me next?" said Butch he then took a sip of the liquid and pretty much the same thing happened.

"All right!!!" Brick and Butch said in union

"Umm Brick can I ask you something" said Blossom

"If it's if I love you the answer is yes," he said with a smile. Blossom then dove right into his arms, and then Bubbles and Buttercup did the same to Boomer and Butch.

"Ahh young love is there any thing more cuter," said Dynamo then suddenly a nurse came in to give the boys pain medication. When she came in she was shocked to see the boys out of their casts.

"Why are you two out of your casts?" the nurse said in shock

"Were all healed up now" said Brick doing a few punches in the air

"But how" the nurse said still in shock

"This stuff I made can heal anything," Barry said cheerfully. The nurse then pressed a button that alerted other doctors too come to the room, soon different doctors where asking him questions like "how did you make it" and "can we use it", Barry finally answered there questions but with the "can we use it" bit, Barry agreed but only if he got the credit for it, and they agreed.

Utonium House

The puff's, ruff's, Dynamo, and Sparky were sitting in the lounge room watching TV, the girls were each sitting next to their respected boyfriends, then Barry decided to ask Brick and Butch a question

"Hey Brick, Butch" said Barry

"Yeah" they replied

"Would you two like to live here with us" everyone was silent at that, Brick and Butch looked at their girlfriends.

"Can we" they asked in union. Blossom and Buttercup look unsure

"Well if it was up to us you'd be staying here in a heart beat but we don't know what the Professor will say" said Blossom with a bit of depression in her voice

"Yeah and theirs also no spare rooms or beds in the house said Buttercup also with a depressed voice. Before Brick or Butch could say any thing the phone rang.

"I'll get it," said Barry and he flew off he then picked up the phone "Hello" he said "Hi is this Barry Utonium" the person on the other end said "Yes it is" "Hi this is Dr. Jonathan from Townsville hospital I was wondering if you'd like to sign a contract about that stuff you made" "um okay do you want me to come over now" "if that wouldn't be a problem with you" "no I'll be there soon" "okay bye" "bye" Barry then hung up, he then went back to the lounge room and told them what the phone call was.

"Umm Blossom could you come me please," Barry said

"Okay let's go" Blossom said and they flew off back to the hospital, then they got their a doctor led them to a meeting room "ah Barry good to see you again, well lets get down to business, we were wondering if you would like to sign this contract about letting us make and sell this amazing stuff you made" holding the bottle with the stuff in it Blossom and Barry read over the contract it basically said that Barry would receive 50% of all the profits that it made, Blossom had checked the contract over with her super vision to see if their was any fine print on it which their wasn't.

Just before Barry signed it the doctor asked him if he had a name for it, Barry decided to call it 'chemical L' the L stood for life Barry then signed the contract and shook hands with the man.

"Good you'll get your first payment check in the mail about a month from now" the man said

"Thank you" said Barry then he and Blossom flew back home

1 month later

The girls had decided that Brick and Butch could sleep in the professor's bed until he comes back or if Barry's check was big enough they could buy two beds for them.

When the first check arrived in the mail everyone was curious at how much he got

"Oh I'm sure I haven't got that much money from it probably $100 or so" Barry said opening it his eye's went wide open when he saw how much he got.

"So what is it?" said Blossom

"It's a check for Ni…Ni…Ni" everyone saw it

"$99,000,000!!!" They all shouted, they then all fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later

It was about 11 o'clock in the morning when the Professor arrived home, when he got out of the car he heard screaming and very loud music, he then sighed

"What have they done now?" he said as he walked up to the house when he opened the door he almost went deaf hearing the very loud music that blew his hair back.

"What in the world!!!" He shouted as he saw a gigantic stereo system with speakers almost touching the roof, there was a huge TV that covered the whole wall, and there was a big disco ball on the roof.

"KIDS!!!" He shouted when he did the music stopped

"Professor" the girls and Barry shouted and hugged him but he had a stern face.

"Kids" he said calmly "could you tell me how you got all these things" they then told him about what had happened while he was gone, he was shocked at what had happened Dynamo had been brought to life as well as Sparky, Barry had made a new substance that could bring machines to life and heal people as well, and that they had gotten a 99 million dollar check, but having Brick and Butch live with them he wasn't so sure about it, Buttercup however had something to say "Professor how about we flip a coin if it's heads they stay but if it's tails then their out on the street" said Buttercup.

"WHAT" said everyone except the Professor. The professor looked at Buttercup "okay then, but remember if it's tail's their out okay" "okay" said Buttercup, she then pulled out a coin and flipped it everyone except the Professor where repeating the word heads over and over, it then landed on heads the puff's, ruff's, and the robots cheered,

'He he trick coin you never fail me' Buttercup said to herself, just as she put her coin in her pocket, Butch pulled her in a hug and kissed her on the lips then the girls began to kiss their boyfriends and then went back to the lounge room to party more.

1 week later

It was decided that Butch and Brick would live in the hanger where Dynamo originally was. Boomer and Barry had decided to move into the hanger as well so the hanger was now divided into quarters a boy had a quarter of the hanger each and each quarter was painted in their respected colours: Barry purple, Boomer blue, Butch green, and Brick red. They also got several new game stations Xbox, PS3, and a Wii consol.

At night it's a good thing that the room is sound proof because when their sleeping their snoring almost breaks the sound barrier. Now Sparky and Dynamo slept in Barry and Boomer's old room in two new beds.

The puffs, ruffs, and the robots were now getting ready for there first day at school.

"Okay now do you all have every thing you need" "yes Professor" they said in a half dead tone.

"Good, now have a great first day of school" the Professor said.

"We will" they said and flew off towards school

"So what do you think school will be like" Blossom said holding Bricks hand

"I hope it's going to be fun… what do think Boomie" Bubbles said holding Boomers hand

"Well my guess is that it's going to be slightly harder than kindergarten," he said

"He, I still can't believe they let a robot girl and a robot spider be enrolled in school" Butch said

"Well it's amazing what a million dollar bribe can do," said Barry they then all laughed and continued on their way to school.

When they got there they found out which room was theirs and where surprised that they were all in the same class, another bribe, when they got to their class and sat down they began to talk to each other.

"I hope our teacher is nice," Bubbles said

"I hope our teacher isn't a crabapple," grumbled Brick

"Well were about to find out" said Sparky as the door began to open to reveal…"Ms. Keane!!!" quite a few of the kids in the class said

"Ms. Keane what are you doing here" Bubbles said in a surprised and happy voice.

"Well Bubbles you see I missed you and the rest of the kids in the class so much I decided to come work here instead of at the Kindergarten" she said in a cheerful voice. About half of the kids in the class knew Ms. Keane and cheered in delight that she was going to be their teacher. "Okay every one settle down now let's start off by introducing ourselves by telling us what you like, what you hate, and what you want to be in the future. Okay we'll start off with…" and she went down the list alphabetically until she got to Jojo

"Boomer Jojo" she said

"Oh god my last name" Boomer said earning a giggle from Bubbles and a small laugh from Brick and Butch.

He then floated up to the front, shocking a few kids

"Hi I'm Boomer Jojo I love Bubbles and I hate people who treat her badly and in the future I want to marry her" earning a squeal from Bubbles

"Well Boomer that's very good you may sit down now"

Brick and Butches introductions were pretty much the same only with Blossom and Buttercup's names instead of Bubbles. Ms Keane continued going down the names until she got to…Utonium.

"Okay… Barry Utonium" she said, Barry then walked up to the front

"Hi I'm Barry, I like my family, I hate villains and in the future I want to be a scientist," Barry said with a smile

"Good Barry, next Blossom Utonium" she said, Blossom then floated up to the front.

"Hi I'm Blossom I love Brick and I hate all villains and in the future I want to marry Brick" she said with a smile. Bubbles and Buttercups introductions were pretty much the same only with Butch and Boomer's names instead.

"Okay next up… Dynamo Utonium?" she said in a questioning voice.

Dynamo then stood up and walked to the front, everyone was staring at her because she was a robot

"Hey I'm Dynamo, and yes I am a robot and no I don't have someone controlling me. Anyway I like my family but I hate it when Barry and Sparky mix up my wires" she said glaring at them "and for what I want to be in the future… I have no idea." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Dynamo you may take your seat, okay now Sparky Utonium" she said suddenly she saw a metal spider head towards her nearly all the kids in the class screamed when they saw the spider, it then crawled on to Ms. Keane's desk then spoke.

"Yo everyone I'm Sparky and yes I'm a robot like Dynamo" everyone had calmed down hearing that and took their seats, he then continued "I like scaring people like I did just now but I hate it that I'm so small and in the future I want to have a robotic body like Dynamo's" he said in a slightly sad voice.

"Thank you Sparky and I'm sure with you living with the professor you'll get a body soon… Now that we all know stuff about each other lets start class" she said and they began to learn.

6 months later

Today it was everyone's birthday, because the ruffs, and robots birthdays were on different days as the Powerpuff girls the Professor decided to have all their birthdays on the same day… and it was the biggest party in all of Townsville. Because there were so many guests the Professor had asked the mayor if he could close Townsville Park for the day so he could have the party there the mayor agreed only if he was invited, so it was agreed. Now there was a giant ten-layered cake that was two meters high and one meter in diameter. There were also two tables piled high with presents for them, after two hours it was time to open the presents they decided to start with presents from the family.

Everyone loved the present's they got but then Barry said, "Hold on you still haven't opened my present yet Sparky" he said showing a box about his size "What in the world is it" he said "open it and find out" Barry said, Sparky then spun around the box and stopped in front of it the box then crumbled to reveal a robot that looked like a combo of the Rowdyruff Boys.

It's paint job made it look like it had black pants and sneakers, a green sweatshirt with a black stripe and on top of its head was a backwards red cap that looked just like Bricks and it also had black hair with three hair strips at both sides of it's head which looked like it was being pushed down slightly because of the cap on its head, Sparky looked at it in shock and so did everyone else.

"Is this what I think is" he said about to blow from the excitement with a smirk on his face Barry replied, "If you think this is your new body then yes it is"

"WHOO HOO" Sparky screamed

"Hold on I need to put you in first" said Barry he then opened the robots head and placed sparky inside he then picked up a small beaker of Chemical L and put half of it into the fuel tank and the rest in the robots head and then closed it. Then everyone heard an engine starting up as Sparky fused with the robot's circuitry and suddenly the robot came fully into life and then spoke in Sparky's voice.

"I don't believe it I finally have a body, thank you very much Barry" he said as oil began to leak out of his eyes.

"Your welcome, just enjoy it," said Barry

"I will thanks," he said as he walked off to open more presents

Boomer came up next to Barry

"So Barry how long did it take you to build that body" Boomer asked

"Well it was pretty easy because I just followed Dynamo's internal design plans while giving it a combo look of you and your brothers on the outside" Barry said

"Wow you are way smarter than I thought you were" Boomer said, they then went back to the party.

Several hours later

The party was now beginning to wind down and everyone was exhausted.

"Well kid's we better start cleaning up" the Professor said, they all groaned

"Yes professor" they said in union and in minutes the whole park was clean.

"Good now lets all go home" he said once they got in the Professors new 4 wheel drive and buckled up they all fell asleep even Sparky and Dynamo powered down

"Aw their so sweet" the Professor said as he drove home.


	7. Chapter 7

As the Professor was driving home with the kids the inside of the car could be seen inside… a bathtub.

"Oh those poor little puffs and ruffs there so tired that they've fallen asleep, they couldn't possibly defeat a single villain if they tried, if only their was someone around now who was stronger than all of them put together, and then some" said an eerie voice which belonged to the evil Him "Hmm let's see what could I do to destroy them ONCE AND FOR ALL" he said, he began going over past plans, he had manipulated Bubbles several times, he had turned the whole town against them, he revived the Rowdyruff Boys which much to his displeasure they had fallen in love with the Powerpuff Girls and vice versa. Then a thought came into his head "oh I know while their sleeping at night I'll look into all their past memories and see what I can find" he then began to laugh evilly.

Utonium House

After several hour's of sleeping the puff's, ruff's, and the robots woke up they then had a light dinner, they then watched TV for about an hour and then went back to sleep.

Later that night a red mist came into the girls room and it began to get sucked into Bubbles head.

Bubbles memories

Him was sitting in a chair in front of a giant TV that was showing nearly all of Bubbles memories of her past and wasn't surprised to find that most of it was blank "grr this thing is just as empty as her head" he said, he then left and went into Blossoms head

Blossoms memories

Him's left eye was twitching as he saw Blossoms memories it was nearly all about history and math's "okay it's official she really is the boring one" he said yawning "maybe Buttercup will be more interesting" he then went into Buttercups head

Buttercups memories

"Now this is what I'm talking about," he said nearly everything was about fighting in Buttercups memories, but while he was watching it he was also taking down notes of some of the enemies he could revive but then he saw a quick flash of something "wait what was that" he then picked up a remote stopped it rewound and paused on the screen was a picture of a girl that looked like a parallel version of her instead of looking sweet and good like Buttercup, this girl evil and bad ass.

"Hmm I wonder who that is" he said he then used the remote to look into it further Him found out that the girl's had gone to a parallel universe once and had meet their opposites who were called the Powerpunk girls, and she had been destroyed as well as her sisters which were the parallel versions of Blossom and Bubbles, Him then got an evil look on his face and laughed evilly.

"Yes they should be perfect" just when he was about to leave he knocked the remote and it fell on the floor when it did another unknown person came up on the screen and seeing the person Him almost threw up,

"Oh my god who in the world is that" he said, and on the screen was Bunny the girl that the Powerpuff Girls had made.

Going into a bit more detail about her he found out what had happened to her "Hmm maybe I could revive her too, but give her a complete makeover in the process" he said, he then laughed and disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

The next morning the Blossom and Buttercup woke up with slight headaches.

Sparky was the first to comment "Whoa you three look like you been hit by a truck" he said.

"Yeah you two don't look so well," Boomer said with a concerned voice

"Oh it's just slight headache," said Blossom

"Yeah we'll live" Buttercup said

Later everyone was ready for school "have a nice day everyone" "we will professor" they said and flew off.

"Boy that was some party yesterday huh" said Buttercup now feeling better.

"Yeah I cant believe the mayor closed off the whole park yesterday just for us" Blossom said also feeling better.

"Well we have been protecting the city for a long time, I think we deserved it" Dynamo said with happiness in her voice

"Yeah your right Dynamo, we did deserve it," said Brick they then continued to fly towards school.

When they arrived at school they were greeted by kids who were constantly congratulating them on a great party, and now it was starting to get on their nerves, even Sparky was getting annoyed by everyone complementing him on his new body, even tho he liked it. Even with the complementing they managed to make it through school.

Him's Lair

Him was now in the process of reviving the girls, he had decided to start with Bunny. After a serious makeover and reforming he presented the new and improved Bunny, but he forgot one thing when reviving her… to make her evil but too late now, Bunny began to open her eyes.

"Huh where am I, and am I… alive" Bunny said in confusion and amazement she then saw a mirror in front of her, she began looking at her body and saw that she looked normal, well as normal as she was going to get. She no longer had a hump, she had shrunk, her face no longer looked like she was a retard, her hair looked like Bubbles except she had a pony tail at the back instead of two at the sides and finally she sounded normal instead of a moron, she then heard a voice.

"Ahh my best work yet" Him said kissing his claw when Bunny saw Him she was scared "who… who are you" she said in a frightened voice. Him smirked.

"I am the one who brought you back to life and gave you a makeover" he said with pride in his voice. Bunny began to back away. Him then disappeared and reappeared behind Bunny with his claws on her shoulders.

"And where do you think your going the best part hasn't even started yet" he then disappeared and reappeared about two meters in front of her.

"Watch this" he said he then clacked his claws several times then dark cloud appeared where the roof was then there was thunder and lightning coming from them, then three sparking orbs appeared in front of Him, finally in a boom of thunder and a flash of lightning, the clouds thunder and lightning disappeared.

"So what do you think the lightning to much?" He said, Bunny was shaking too much to answer.

Then they both heard groaning

"What how did we get here"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Will you to bitches shut up"

'Hmm they really are the parallel's of the girls' Him thought, the girls looked at him

"Who the fuck are you," said the parallel Bubbles

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you brat" Him said in a demon like voice "what are your names anyway" the only thing he knew about them was that they were parallel versions of the powerpuff girls

"I'm Brat," the parallel Bubbles said

"I'm Brute," the parallel Buttercup said

"And I'm Berserk" the parallel Blossom said

"All of us together are the Powerpunk girls" they all said together

Him's eye twitched "that was just as bad as watching Blossoms memories" he said, they then all looked at him "what?" he said

"Did you just say Blossom as in Powerpuff Blossom?" said Berserk starting to get angry. "Yes why" Him said

"Because when I get my hands on her there won't be anything left" she said furious, Him just got a smirk on his face "well you know what when I revived you I increased your power, so now you can destroy the Powerpuffs effortlessly" he said with an evil grin alright lets go Berserk said then she, Brat and Brute flew off, Him turned to Bunny "well go on destroy the powerpuff girls" Bunny then got an evil smile on her face "yes sir" she said and then flew off 'sucker' she thought and began following the Powerpunk girls.

Utonium House

The kids where busy watching TV while the Professor was in his lab doing experiments. The boys where sitting next to their girlfriends even Sparky had hooked up with Dynamo the only one how didn't have someone was Barry 'sigh everyone's got someone except for me, heck even the professor hooked up with Ms. Keane again' he thought, they then heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it" Barry said and he flew to the door when he opened it he saw the Powerpunk girls floating in front of him "What the" that was all he got to say before he was punched in the stomach then kicked in the face sending him crashing into the wall everyone heard the crash and rushed to see what happened when they got there the girls were shocked to see the Powerpunk girls

"Well, well its been a long time hasn't it Blossom" Berserk said

"The Powerpunk Girls! but how you were destroyed" Blossom said in shock

"Yeah we were, but thanks to this red guy with claws for hands" Brat said 'Him' everyone thought

"We were brought back to life stronger than ever," said Brute 'uh oh' the Powerpuff girls thought

"Well let's get started by destroy… who are those three hotties" Berserk said looking at the Rowdyruff boys

"Their ours, back off" Buttercup hissed

"Don't worry they'll come to us after we destroy you" Brat said then suddenly she was kicked in the mouth by Barry knocking out 5 teeth "He, it's a good look for you" he said as he flew into the air "you destroyed my perfect face… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" she said as she flew up to him. Then everyone started to fight. Blossom, Brick, and Dynamo verse Berserk, and Buttercup, Butch¸ and Sparky verse Brute. Bubbles and Boomer both wanted to fight Brat, but Barry said that only he would fight Brat, which Brat had no objection to and they all began to fight.

Brat's Fight

Barry's eyes went wide; Brat was zooming towards him like a rocket. She was just about to hit him in the face when he dodged at the last second he then punched her in the stomach Brat winced in pain a bit but she quickly recovered and began to pound the living snot out of him. They then both started to deliver punches and kicks to each other they looked almost exactly even but Brat was holding back, she then stopped and snickered.

"You know, Barry was it? Throughout the time we've been fighting I have been holding back now I think I'll go all-out" she said, she then began to get a blue aura around her sparks began to appear and dark clouds began to form above her. Barry was starting to get scared at this.

"He it looks like Brat's going all-out, Hey Berserk" Brute shouted "huh" Berserk said "How about we go all-out too" "yeah sure" Berserk said as both her and Brute began to go all-out like Brat, after they had finished they looked at the puffs, ruffs, and robots "let's kill them" Berserk said and they all continued to fight.

Berserk's Fight

Berserk was busy fighting Blossom, Brick, and Dynamo, and Berserk appeared to be winning. "Ha man you really are weak, I mean it's three against one here and your losing" said Berserk, while the others weren't doing so well

'There has got to be a way to beat her or at leased distract her… I know it may be bad but it's worth a try' Brick thought, he then began to back off they all noticed this and stopped.

"Hey babe" he said to Berserk, Blossom was shocked that he said that, "do you still find me attractive" he said with a grin "Because if you do I'll dump her" pointing to Blossom "and be your boyfriend" he said floating towards her, she began to blush, when he got just in front of her "really" she said "oh yeah" Brick said.

Blossom however was both furious and sad that Brick was 'dumping' her 'I can't believe it after all the thing's we've done for each other he just dumps me for this slut' she thought. Berserk was about to kiss him when suddenly he got behind her and he wrapped his arms and legs around her to hold her in place "get her now" he shouted.

Blossom was to shocked to move, Dynamo however was able to react as her arm turned into a very sharp blade, she then pulled her arm back and plunged it forward into Berserk, Berserk then began coughed up blood, "Why you bitch" she wheezed out, Dynamo then moved her arm to the side almost cutting her in half, Brick then let go of her and Berserk fell to the ground dead. Brick then flew over to Blossom "Hey Bloss, I'm sorry if anything I said made you upset or angry with me" Brick said "that's okay Brick, the important thing is that we were able to beat her" Blossom said looking at the now dead Berserk.

Brute's Fight

Brutes fight was pretty much the same as Berserk's only seeing as how she was the parallel of Buttercup instead of being the strongest fighter she was the weakest fighter and was having trouble fighting all three of them.

'God, there is no way I can beat them, even being at full power there still my equal" she thought panting.

"Aw look the little baby is getting tired," said Buttercup in a teasing voice.

"He, your right and I also know when I'm out matched, so I surrender," she said putting out her hand.

"Huh?" Buttercup, Butch and Sparky said in surprise

"I give up, you win, and if you don't trust me feel free to beat me to death" she said with her arms out to the sides. 'She's actually serious' thought Butch, and then just before Buttercup could kill her… Butch put his arm out to stop her "huh, what is it Butch" Buttercup said wondering why her boyfriend stopped her "she's actually serious" Brute for once in her life smiled "thank you, and I'm sorry for all the bad thing's I've done in the past" she said bowing at him. "Okay we'll let you live as long as you never come back her again" Buttercup said, "Okay I wi…" Brute stopped when she heard Brat scream…


	8. Chapter 8

Brat's Fight

Brat flew straight at Barry, he tried to block her but she just broke his arms in the process "AHH" he screamed in pain, but his screaming was short lived as she elbowed him on top of the head leaving a small dent "ah ah" he said, he then quickly recovered and began to kick her seeing as how his arms where useless, this continued until he kicked Brat in the head "Ouch" she said as she floated down a bit. She stopped and began to fly up to Barry when suddenly a purple streak flew straight past him "what the!" he said "huh" said Brat she was then kicked in the head "ahh" Brat yelled, Brute stopped talking to Butch, Buttercup, and Sparky at this "ahh" everyone said in shock.

The purple streak stopped for a moment to reveal it was a girl that looked like the Powerpuffs, the girl then went and karate chopped Brat in the stomach sending her ploughing into the ground "who's that!" said Brute in surprise because the stranger had just killed Brat with two hits, she could tell that Brat was dead because she couldn't sense her presents any more.

The stranger then looked at everyone with a smile "hey girls long time no see" she said "Uh Blossom, do you know her" Brick whispered to her, Blossom shook her head "no I haven't seen her before in my life" she said. They then all came together in a crowed

"Umm who are you" Buttercup said in a curious voice "huh you don't remember… oh yeah now I remember that guy with the claws changed my appearance he called it 'a serious makeover', I'm Bunny by the way" she said with a smile. The girls were looking at Bunny in shock they thought she was destroyed, the ruffs and the robot's just looked on in confusion, but Barry was looking at Bunny with love hearts in his eyes. Boomer noticed this.

"He I think cupid hit Barry with a hundred arrows" he said with a smirk, everyone turned to look at Barry and saw he was staring at Bunny, "uh Bubble's who is he" Bunny said in a curious voice.

"That would be Barry… your new boyfriend" Bubbles said with a smile "hi I'm Bunny would you like to be my boyfriend Barry" "really" "yes" "then I would be honored to be your boyfriend" he said with a bow Bunny giggled, she then lifted up Barry's head and kissed him on the lips, Barry then shot up into the air and exploded into fireworks, "I gotta know how he did that" said Boomer.

Barry then came back down "sorry" he said Bunny then grabbed Barry in a hug "uh lets all go back inside" said Buttercup, they then all walked back inside even Brute came in with them. When they came in the Professor noticed that there were two more the parallel Buttercup and a girl he hadn't seen before.

"Um kids" he said they then all looked at him "why is she here" pointing to Brute "and who is she" he said pointing to Bunny before Buttercup could say anything Brute interrupted "well you see Professor because I surrendered in our fight, Buttercup here took pity on me and said I could stay here" putting an arm around Buttercups shoulders and then whispered in her ear "agree with what I said and I'll do what ever you say for a month" she said, "Buttercup is this true" the Professor said looking at them.

"Yes it's true professor so can she stay" Buttercup said "well to be honest we really don't have any spear rooms for her" he said "she could sleep on the couch until the renovations are done" Barry said casually "what renovations" said the Professor Barry then explained at how he bought the house next door and got a contract to combine the two houses together.

The Professor looked thoughtful "and when will these renovations start and finish" the professor said, "They start tomorrow and finish in about two weeks" "wow that's fast" said the Professor "now anyway who is this girl" he said pointing to the girl holding onto Barry's arm.

"This is Bunny, we made her without you knowing over a year ago but unfortunately she was to unstable and blew up" said Bubbles "but then Him revived her about an hour or so ago" said Buttercup "Hmm well are you two okay with sleeping on the same couch for about two weeks" the professor said Bunny and Brute looked at each other "sure" they said with smiles.

"Okay you kids watch some TV while I make dinner okay" "okay" they said and then left for the lounge room.

When Bunny and Brute saw the room their mouths dropped "whoa" they said in amazement at seeing how cool the room looked. "How much did this cost" they said in union Bubbles answered, "It cost about three million dollars, but it doesn't matter because" "WERE RICH," they all said in union.

'Okay I made a great choice by living here' Brute thought then another thought came to her "uh guys" everyone turned to her "what are we going to do with my sisters corpses" "toss them in the bin" Brick said casually "eh sound's good to me" Brute said and walked out the door she came back in a few minutes later her front was completely covered with blood and a bit of vomit was on her shirt and mouth, "I take it she couldn't handle seeing Berserk" Brick said whispered to Blossom "hey I barely handled seeing her" "man you guys really did a number on Berserk" she said "uh I take it the bath rooms up stairs" she said, they nodded and she then flew up to the bathroom fast, there was then a loud thump but no one heard it because the TV was so loud.

When Brute first saw herself in the mirror covered in blood and vomit she instantly passed out. 15 minutes she came to but unfortunately she saw herself in the mirror and passed out again.

Then the professor called out to everyone for dinner, everyone flew into the kitchen sat around a huge round wooden table as the professor was putting down the meals he noticed something "um where's that girl Brute, does anyone know" they then realized she hadn't come down from the bath room for a while "I'll go check" Bubbles said and flew up to the Bathroom.

When she got there she knocked on the door, "Brute are you okay", no response, she then opened the door and saw her on the floor as white as a ghost "PROFESSOR!!!" she screamed everyone came to the bathroom and was shocked at the condition she was in "Professor what's wrong with her" Blossom said "well judging by the way she looks right now she must have fainted from the state she's in now" the Professor told the girls to clean her up while he and the boys finished their dinner.

Blossom and Buttercup were reluctant to help Brute, so they left to join the Professor and the boy's, Bubbles and Bunny however where more forgiving because they heard that Brute had apologized for what she did and that was good enough for them

"So what should she wear" Bunny said curiously "well Blossom and Buttercup would kill me if they knew I let her wear one of their dresses so she can wear one of mine" Bubbles said with a smile Bunny giggled "I think were the nicest of the girls here" "he, yeah we are" Bubbles giggled ten minutes later Brute had finally woken up had her dinner and was now watching TV with everyone.

"Wow TV here is so good" Brute said in amazement "yep 999 channels of viewing pleasure," said Boomer.


	9. Chapter 9

6 years later

Everyone was now 12 going on 13 and were about to start their first day of High School. Over the years not much had changed with then except they were taller and better looking, Bubbles however had gained quite a bit of weight over the years she now weighed about 120kg or less despite her being twelve, at first she hated being fat but after Boomer said he liked bigger girls she decided to keep it, and was slowly getting bigger.

They all still fought crime and saved the city but it was getting less and less now because the bad guys realized that the puff's ruffs and robots were just getting stronger as they got older.

Also during the past 6 years Professor John Utonium and Ms. Sandra Keane had gotten married, so the girl's had a new mom.

Anyway they were just about to leave when the Professor came up to them and wished them good luck on their first day at High School "we will they" said and flew off.

When they arrived at the school a lot of the kids there were staring at them, because most of them hadn't seen or heard of the puffs, ruffs and robots before and began whispering amongst each other "look at those giant eyes" one said "yeah and look no fingers or hands" the puffs ruffs and robots were beginning to get pissed off at this except Bubbles who was starting to cry which made Boomer mad but the next two comments crossed the line "look at that extra ugly fat one" said another "yeah and that backwards hat thing is so lame" another one said "THAT'S IT!!!" Both Boomer and Brick said they were about fly over and kill them but everyone restrained them, but still they were sliding the two teenagers where now scared.

Both Brick and Boomer stopped when their girlfriends kissed them on the lips "don't worry Boomie" said Bubbles "I don't care what they say about me so just relax" Boomer then sighed "you're right sorry" "Don't listen to him Brick I think your cap like that looks hot" said Blossom "He, thanks Bloss" said Brick.

"Man I thought those two were goners," Sparky said. "Yeah tell me about it" said Butch. The bell then went and they all went inside, when they got their timetable they found out that they all had the same classes together they then all looked at Barry "$500,000 bribe" he said they all laughed at this and headed to their English classroom, when they arrived nearly everyone in the classroom was staring at them, they then saw two familiar faces, Mitch and Robin.

"Hey guys" Bubbles said in her cheery voice. "Hey guys, looks like were in the same English class together," Robin said before anyone else said anything the teacher yelled, "QUIET, and sit down" everyone sat down "I am your teacher Mr. Wreck" he said "you will do as I say and speak only when your spoken to got it" he shouted making the windows shake. Everyone nodded in fright. "Now then" he said in a calm voice "we'll be starting with…" this went on till the bell rang for the next class.

"My god that was bad" Buttercup grumbled "tell me about it" said Boomer they then all walked to their next class, because the professor and their mum told them that they couldn't use their powers. The next was a single period class, where as all the others were two periods, the class they were going to next was art; because it was a one period class they did theory instead of practical things. Finally after 45 minutes the bell rang for recess.

The puffs, ruffs, robots, Mitch, and Robin were sitting together on a large table on the school ground.

"I am getting really sick of the way they've been treating us" Barry said annoyed "yeah your right" Butch said a bit pissed off "I wish their was way we could get back at them" said Buttercup "Buttercup mum said no fighting" Blossom said in a stern tone "Fine" she said.

"So what have we got next" said Robin, Her and Mitch had the same timetable as them "we've got gym next, all right" Brute said with joy, then the bell rang "Let's go," said Bubbles. They then began heading to the hall where their class was going to be.

When they got there the coach looked at them with slight disgust "okay everyone go and get changed in the change rooms" he said they then all left when they came back he told them what they were going to do "okay were all going to play dodge ball" The puffs, ruffs, robots, Mitch, and Robin all smirked at this 'perfect' they thought now then the teams are going to be freaks verses normals, split" he then went to get four balls.

The puffs, ruffs, robots, Mitch, and Robin got angry at this "That's it I don't care about what mum and the Professor said I'm using my powers are you with me" Brute said "yes" said the puff's ruffs and robots said as they all got smirks on their faces, Mitch and Robin knew this was going to be bad…for the other team.

The coach came back and put them on a line that divided the court in half the coach began to smirk he was wondering how long the freaks were going to last "ready, set, go" he said before anyone could move, Blossom, Barry, Butch, and Sparky had each grabbed a ball "this is pay back" they all said and began throwing the balls and in seconds the whole other team was out "we win" they all said giving a group high five.

The coach came up to them "how did you do that" the puffs ruffs and robots snickered "were super heroes" they said and began floating in the air all the other kids were shocked at this.

As the year went on they all became the most popular kids in school and all got invited to the best parties quite a few of them had lots of alcohol and everyone was amazed at how much alcohol Barry and Bunny could put away and they always had lots of fun, but this was all about to change…

Mojo's Lab

Mojo realised recently that he was getting on in years and with the rate he was going from being mutated he'd have about a year or two left, he sighed.

"If only there was some way I could be younger again, then I wouldn't be as weak and feeble as I am now suddenly a thought came to his head and an evil grin appeared on his face "yes that's perfect" he said. He then began to build… a youth ray.

Several hour's later

"Yes I Mojo Jojo have just completed my youth ray and now to test it out" he then saw a flower, he then set the dial to zero and zapped it, the flower then turned into a seed "it works!!!" he shouted

He then set the dial to 25 and zapped himself and in a flash his skin was a darker shade of green and got tighter on him, his fur was also darker, before it had started to fade into grey and finally his muscles had returned to their former glory so he was now stronger.

"I'm young again WHOO HOO" he shouted and began jumping around with joy; he then stopped jumping when a thought came to him.

'Wait if making me younger also made me as strong as I was at this age then that means I can make those rotten brats weaker than they are now if I make them younger, yes that's perfect' he then began to laugh "ha, ha, ha… wait I didn't come down on that last jump did I "ah" bang "ouch" he groaned.

Meanwhile

The puffs, ruffs, and robots where in the lounge room watching TV, when suddenly the hot line rang for the first time in two years "yes Mayor what is it" Blossom answered "Mojo jojo is destroying the town we need you to help" he said "okay mayor were on our way" Blossom hung up "okay guys lets go" Blossom said, and they all flew off. When they arrived they all got ready to fight Mojo.

"Oh no the powerpuff girls and their boy friends I guess I'm beaten" Mojo said in a sarcastic voice "actually its 'Team X' now" said Blossom they had had a discussion earlier and they all decided on that name "oh really well it should be called TEAM MUNCHKIN" Mojo said as a huge cannon turned around and fired a laser at them they couldn't respond in time and were hit then in a flash they were now 5 years old again but they didn't notice.

"Ha what was that supposed to do" said Buttercup said "see for your self" said Mojo, then the glass dome he was in turned into a reflective mirror they then all saw that they were now 5 years old they all had the same thought running through their heads 'OH MY GOD!!!' "Hahaha and the best part is its irreversible, so the only way to look like you did is to grow into those forms naturally hahaha" "What" they all said, they were all pissed off now that they had to start from 5 all over again then they shot their lasers at Mojo's machine, but Mojo had all ready left.

Once the machine was nothing but scrap metal they then flew to the park and sat down on the grass, Blossom sighed "so what are we going to do now that were five again" "hmm Barry could you make a machine that can make us older again because you made me this body" Said Sparky, everyone was now looking at Barry "Well in order to do that I'd need to see the plans of the machine that made us younger "he, that's easy all we have to do is go to Mojo's and get it" said Buttercup, then they heard Mojo's voice "Hey up here" they looked up at the top of the volcano were his lab was and saw him standing in front of his door holding the plans they wanted. "If you want them then come and get them," he said.

Buttercup then flew up to get the plans when Mojo pulled out a ray gun making her stop "oh you don't want them okay" he said and then destroyed the plans with the ray gun "nooo" they all said Buttercup saw the ashes fall "why you" Buttercup was about to kill Mojo when he pointed the gun at her "I suggest you go back to your friend's now, play nicely" he said in a taunting voice he then walked back inside laughing Buttercup floated back down to the others "well so much for that plan" Buttercup said depressed Butch then came over and hugged her.

"So now what" Bunny said, Boomer sighed "I think we should basically start over again because I doubt that there going to let us still go to High School even with bribes" he said looking at Barry who smiled sheepishly.

Blossom then noticed something about Bubbles, "hey Bubbles" Blossom said "yeah Blossom" "I'm just wondering why are you still fat shouldn't you be 'thin' and cute like you used to be instead of the overweight pig you are now" she then slapped her hands over her mouth everyone was staring her in shock that she said that, sure Bubbles was fat and most of them didn't mind, but others had suggested that she might want too loose some weight for her health, but what Blossom had said was just plain rude.

Bubbles then burst into tears and flew off crying normally Boomer would have pulverised anyone who said that but just called Blossom a bitch and flew off Brick gave her a disappointed look "until Bubbles forgives you were not boyfriend and girlfriend" he said in a stern voice Blossom got a few tears in her eyes and flew off after Bubbles and Boomer.

"Well I guess we should start heading home now," Brick said with slight depression in his voice. When they got home the Professor was shocked at their appearance

"What in the world how did you get young again" Brick then explained what happened. When he finished telling the Professor and his wife how they got young again they were to shocked to say anything. The Professor was the first one to recover "well that's quite a lot to take in" he said, he then noticed that Bubbles, Boomer, and Blossom weren't with them "Uh kids where's Bubbles, Boomer, and Blossom" Barry then told him what Blossom said "well she's going to get a stern talking to when she gets back" said Mrs. Utonium.


	10. Chapter 10

With Bubbles

Bubbles was sitting on the edge of a cliff crying when she heard someone land behind her, she turned around and saw Boomer, she then ran over to Boomer and hugged him "don't worry its okay Bubbles" he said "why did Blossom say that about me, do you think I look like a overweight pig" she said with tears in her eyes "no Bubbles I think your a beautiful girl, no matter how fat or thin you are" Boomer said in a soothing voice they maybe five years old, but they had the minds of 13 year olds. They then heard someone else arrive.

They turned and saw Blossom standing there with a sad look on her face "why are you here to make more fun of my weight" Bubbles said in an angry voice "Bubbles listen I am so sorry for what I said to you, I'm just worried about your health that's all" she said in a sad voice, "that doesn't mean you can call me an overweight pig" Bubbles said Blossom sighed "Bubbles if there's anything I say or do that will make you forgive me just tell me" she said sadly. Boomer then saw an evil smirk come on Bubbles face, 'oh boy this is not going to be good' Boomer thought.

"Okay Blossom two things, you already apologised for what you said to me so that's one and the other is…" Blossom braced for this "gain weight like me" Blossoms eye twitched and she fell backwards Boomer and Bubbles went over to her "Blossom are you okay?" Bubbles said, "I'll do it" Blossom said she as she got back up "I just hope Brick will be my boyfriend again and wont mind me gaining weight" Blossom said sadly "well actually Blossom" Boomer began "the other day I found a fat chick magazine under his bed" Boomer said with a smirk "Really!" Blossom said shocked, "yep, lets go home now" he said, and they flew off.

On the way Blossom was thinking 'so Brick is like Boomer and likes bigger girls, hmm I wonder what it would be like being fat, oh well only one way to find out' and she continued to fly home with Boomer and Bubble.

When they arrived home Blossom was given cold looks by everyone and she was given a stern talking to from her mum. After Bubbles had told everyone what the deal was for her to forgive Blossom, some snickered, "that'll teach her" Brute said "hey Brick" said Bubbles "huh" he said "I bet you would love Blossom gaining weight wouldn't you" she said with a giggle, Brick went just as red as his eyes "yeah I would, he" said everyone laughed at this.

Blossom then came into the room, Brick came in front of her "Blossom" he said, she then looked at him "Because Bubbles forgives you now were boyfriend and girlfriend again" he said with a smile Blossom then Burst into tears "thank you" she said hugging him, the Professor then came into the room "well it looks like all is forgiven" he said Blossom and Bubbles nodded, Dynamo then asked the Professor something that probably noone would have thought of…

"Um professor, you wouldn't have anything that could make us older do you" Dynamo said "no I'm sorry, like Barry I'd need to see the original plans before I could do anything" he said "Oh well we'll just have to start over again" Bubbles said in a cheerful voice and everyone agreed. Sparky then sighed, "well, I've heard of reliving your child hood but this is ridicules" he said then everyone burst out laughing.

1 week later

During the week Blossom had started gaining weight like Bubbles had said, at first she wasn't that fond on the idea, but after two days she was starting to like having a big belly and when Brick confirmed that he liked bigger girls that sealed the deal. The Professor had also dropped the kids out of high school and had enrolled them back into kindergarten.

"Well here we are back in Kindergarten" Boomer said with a small sigh, "I missed Kindergarten" Bubbles said hugging Boomer. "You guys have never been to Kindergarten before have you" Buttercup said to Butch, Brick, Bunny, and Brute.

"Nope, but I hope it's going to be fun" Brute said. "Oh don't worry it is" Sparky said.

Before they could say anything else the teacher came in, when he did most of the kids in 'Team X' where shocked, the teacher was Fuzzy Lumpkins!!!

"Good morning ya'll" he said "Good morning Mr. Lumpkins" the kids said okay now according to this ya'll a piece of paper I'm supposed to have… wow 11 new kids so put your hands up if you're here" all of Team X put their hands up Fuzzy looked at them with a smile, but then it turned into a look of shock.

"What the, are you the Powerpuffs?" He said curious Blossom sighed "yes it's us Fuzzy, Mojo used a special ray gun that turned us into kids again" she said, "boy ya'll must be pretty mad at him" he replied "more than you can imaging" said Buttercup. "Okay now I need you all to write your names on this paper so you'll be on the roll he said just give it back to me when you've finished" he said and walked back to his desk "okay class today were going to be learning about very basic maths" he said and began to write stuff on the board.

Later at recess Team X were in a discussion about Fuzzy being the teacher.

"Why do you think he became a teacher?" Brick said hugging Blossom "I have absolutely no idea" Buttercup said, "maybe we should ask him" Boomer said in a curious voice.

"I'll go ask him" Bubbles said with her mouth full of food, she then swallowed it all in one gulp and flew off to Fuzzy "I've gotta know how she does that without chocking" Bunny said everyone nodded at this.

When Bubbles went inside to ask Fuzzy why he became a teacher, she saw him looking at all the pictures everyone drew "wow this one looks like an artist did this" he said looking at Barry's picture.

"Um Mr. Lumpkins" Bubbles said in a sweet voice. He turned to Bubbles "yes Bubbles" he said in a friendly voice, "um my family and I were just wondering why you became a teacher," she said "well little lady the reason I became a teacher was because at first I did something bad and my punishment was to be a teachers assistant for a week, why they sent me here I'll never know, anyway after the week was finished the kids were sad to see me go and I also realised that I liked working with kids and been a teachers assistant I learnt what it's like being a teacher, so after a few up's and down's and graduating I became a teacher here and I love the job" he said with a smile.

"Wow Fuzzy that's really good that you became a teacher, we all thought that you were doing something evil"

"Nope those day's are over, now you go back and enjoy your recess"

"Okay" she said and flew off

"She is such a sweet girl, and a big girl as well" he said with a smile and went back to looking at the pictures.

Bubbles then told everyone what Fuzzy had said "well it looks like he's doing a good job being a teacher" Dynamo said

"Yeah and so far I haven't seen him do anything evil," said Blossom

"Well I still do have slight doubts about him" Buttercup said "well wait until the end of the day and make your decision then, okay" Butch said holding Buttercup

"Okay" she said then the recess bell went "oh well back to class" Boomer said they then flew back to class.

Three hours later

The bell rang and everyone began to leave. "Fuzzy is the best" Buttercup said with joy, during the day Fuzzy had let the whole class do what ever they wanted to do inside or outside, except fighting or any kind of violence. Team X all played outside and they all had great fun.

"He, I'm glad you like him now" said Butch kissing her on the lips, they may look like 5 year olds but they had the minds and feelings of 13 year olds. As Team X was about to leave for their homes they saw a giant spider attacking the city "alright finally some real excitement" Brute said and they all flew off to defeat it.

When they got there the spider saw them and began to spit acid at them they all managed to dodge it, except for Sparky who had his legs melted away and most of his left arm he looked at his damage "why you" he pulled his right arm back and when he thrust it forward a large yellow energy beam came out and hit the spider dead on, when the light cleared the spider was still standing only it was missing a leg and it had multiple cuts and scratches on it, everyone's jaw dropped, Sparky had done that type of attack before to monsters bigger than the spider and had turned them into ash, but some how this spider was still alive and was glaring at them, it began to make weird sounds.

"He, I think its saying something" Butch said

"It said 'why you tin can I'll crush you'" Bubbles translated "how do you know what its saying" Boomer said to his girlfriend.

"I can speak and understand any language," she said with a smile, before anyone else said anything the spider then began to attack them.

The spider had razor blades all on its legs and sharp spikes on its body and it was doing a lot of damage to them. Barry had even been using his new attack, which he called 'Big Bang Attack' his left hand would glow and when he touched something with it, it made a huge explosion hence the name but even doing that did little effect on the spider who now wasn't even trying.

Barry was exhausted "there has to be a way to kill this thing" I know but what we've tried everything and nothing works Bunny said Barry then looked at the spiders huge acid dripping mouth Bunny saw Barry smirk "Barry what are you thinking" she asked "all I can say is that you had better take cover because this is going to be messy" he said and flew straight towards the giant spider 'this had better work or else I'm lunch' Barry thought the spider was about to attack Barry when Barry went straight into the spiders mouth and down his throat "Barry!" all of Team X exclaimed.

Meanwhile inside the spider all of Barry's clothes had melted off him, but for some reason it wasn't hurting him but that didn't matter now, what mattered was killing the spider "He, he, this is going to be one case of indigestion you'll never forget" he said he then used his big bang attack at full power.

Meanwhile on the outside everyone was worried what had happened to Barry suddenly the spider began to expand and then it exploded sending spider guts and acid everywhere, luckily no one was hit by the acid from the spider, but it still melted through the ground and through buildings.

When Team X looked where the spider had been they saw Barry standing there naked and covered in slime "eeewww" they all said looking at Barry "shut up, lets go home" he said, Bunny couldn't help but blush seeing her boyfriend naked, they then flew off to their homes the girls where giggling at Barry's predicament right now.

When they got home Barry flew off straight to the shower, once the door to the bathroom closed everyone burst out laughing, when Mrs. Utonium came into the room to see what they were all laughing at she giggled a bit, but she then said that it wasn't nice to laugh at what happened to him because how would they feel if they flew all the way home naked and covered in slime, Mrs. Utonium said that they should all apologise for laughing at him, they then floated up to the bathroom to see if he had finished, when they got there they heard him crying they then all felt a pain in their hearts "man I didn't know he'd be crying because of it" said Brick.

Barry was crying about that but also about another thing no matter how much he scrubbed or washed the slime wouldn't come off the frustration and embarrassment just all became to much for him, he just curled into a ball in the shower and began crying.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone had tried to get Barry to respond but all they got was crying "that's it I'm breaking the door" Brick said and kicked the door of it's hinges everyone was shocked at the way he was, Mrs. Utonium told them to go downstairs and watch TV, what they just saw would be burned into their memories for a long time.

"Okay Barry just calm down okay" she said hugging him while rubbing his back she didn't care that she was getting slime all over her she was just trying to calm Barry down. After a few minutes he had stopped crying, "okay now what's the matter" she said in a soothing voice "everyone… was… laughing at me… and I …can't get… this stuff… off me, I've scrubbed so much… that my… skin hurts," he sobbed. His mum saw that most of his skin was raw. "Oh poor boy lets see if I can get it off", she managed to get a bucket load of the slime off but more came back in its place.

"I don't know what to do, no matter how much we get off more just comes back in it's place" "maybe some pure chemical L will get it off" Barry said in a hopeful voice "okay is it down in your fathers lab" "no the only one we've got is in Dynamos head" he said "okay I'll go get it you just stay here" she said and walked away.

Mrs. Utonium walked into the lounge and saw the worried kids "is he okay" Bunny said, Mrs. Utonium looked slightly nervous "yes he will be but first I need some chemical L he said Dynamo had it" Dynamo then opened her head and pulled out a beaker full of Chemical L "here you go" she said "thank you" the girls mum said and she walked back up to the bathroom.

When she got there she saw Barry sitting on the ground in a towel. "Here you go sweetie" she said giving the beaker to Barry, Barry took it said thanks and took three mouth fulls then the slime began to disappear off Barry until it was all gone "yes its all gone" he said he then began to feel weird for a second but then it passed when he looked at his mum he saw she had a shocked look on her face "what's the matter mum" he said "um Barry not to alarm you, but turn around" when he did he saw himself in the mirror he was shocked he now had two long fang's coming out of his mouth and he was more muscular and had three long sharp blades on both of his arms.

"Uh how did this happen" he said "I have no idea" his mum said "maybe the chemical L helped fuse the spiders DNA in the slime with me" he said looking in the mirror "well, are you okay with the way you look" his mum said "sort of, I just hope the others wont think of me as a freak" he said 'and that Bunny will still be my girlfriend when she sees me' he thought.

Down stairs everyone could hear the conversation between Barry and Mrs Utonium. At first they where relieved that he was better when he said "yes it's all gone" but when they heard Mrs. Utonium say "um Barry not to alarm you, but turn around" they all feared that something bad had happened to him, and after most of the conversation they began to talk amongst them selves.

"So do you think he's ugly" Brick said "well he wasn't much of a looker to begin with" Buttercup said, she was then tackled by Bunny "shut up, he'll be handsome no matter what he looks like" Bunny said having Buttercup in a master lock "okay okay he'll look great now let me go" she said. Bunny then let her go they then heard Mrs. Utonium's voice.

"Okay Barry you ready to show them" she said "yes" he said in a nervous voice they then came around the corner and everyone gasped at his appearance. Barry felt like he was about to cry when he heard "cool" he looked up and saw everyone around him "You look so cool Barry" Sparky said, Barry smiled because he could tell the comments where genuine "I think those new features make you look even hotter" Bunny said hugging him and Kissing him on the lips.

Normally any parent would think that that would be wrong, but seen as how they were 13 year olds in 5-year-old bodies Mrs. Utonium didn't care. About an hour later the Professor came home from doing the grocery shopping. When he first saw Barry's new look he was shocked but after explaining what had happened the Professor said he should use the training simulator after Dinner to test out his new form and see if he got any new abilities.

During dinner Blossom and Bubbles where stuffing their faces with food just finishing thirds going back for fourths. "I swear those two are like bottomless pits" Bunny said "yeah well I don't have a problem with it" Brick said "yeah me too" said Boomer "he, imagine taking them on dates" Sparky said Brick and Boomer looked at each other and then their girlfriends still stuffing their faces "we'd just take them to an 'all you can eat' buffet" Boomer said.

"So kids did anything special or unusual happen to day at kindergarten today" they all stopped swallowed their food and then they all said in union "Fuzzy Lumpkins is the teacher" they all said. The Professor and Mrs. Utonium looked at them in shock "really!" they said "ah ha, but he's really nice now" Bubbles said and told them what he told her. "Well it's good to know that even someone like Fuzzy can turn over a new leaf," the Professor said with a smile. "Hey Professor" Barry said, "Yes Barry" he said "can I test out my new form now please" he said with excitement "all right lets go" he said.

Everyone then got up and headed towards the training simulator, Barry then went inside "okay I'm ready" he said the Professor turned the danger level number to 10 but just before he started the machine he accidentally knocked the dial all the way to 30 he then started the simulator.

Barry's training

The second it started he was slammed in to the ground by a giant fist "ouch" he groaned, he looked up and saw hundreds of gigantic monsters if this is what level 10 is like then I hate to do level 11 he then flew forward and began going all-out on the monsters slashing them with his new claws which he found out he could make them to any size he wanted soon half of the monsters had been killed or knocked out but there were still hundreds more to go he then flew at a monster to kill it when another one came up in front of him and now had him between his teeth trying to close his mouth when it was fully closed the monster smiled until Barry smashed through his teeth grabbed another monster that was covered in spikes and tossed it, it went right through the monster that tried to eat him and ploughed through 30 other monsters killing them Barry then curled into a ball and began to glow just before a monster could slice him to pieces he thrust his arms and legs out yelling then the whole area was covered in a bright light when the light faded all the monsters where gone they had been disintegrated Barry was now on his hands and knees panting he then found himself back in the training simulator

Professors Lab

When the simulator stopped Barry could barely stand up he then stumbled into the Professors lab and collapsed on the floor panting hard everyone checked to see if he was okay, he was fine he just didn't have the energy to move a muscle "I'm so sorry Barry if I knew that level 10 was like that I would have put it lower" the Professor said "that's... okay…Professor… you didn't know" Barry said "um everyone" Brick said with a shocked voice, they all looked at him "the danger level wasn't at 10" "then what was it on" Bunny asked "it was on 30" he said.

"WHAT!!!" they all said they then all looked at the Professor "I'm sorry I must have knocked the dial" he said Barry chuckled a bit "he he, if it wasn't for that power boost from that slime I probably wouldn't be here now" he said. Surprisingly Barry recovered all his energy in minutes "wow I don't feel tired at all" he said, "I still can't believe that you survived that," said Buttercup. "Well my Barry is just full of surprises," said Bunny as she sat next to him and began kissing him.

1 month later

Everyone at kindergarten had ether thought Barry's new appearance was ether creepy or cool, the creepy bit passed after a few days. With Barry's fusion his strength and speed had increased ten fold, and it showed when he killed most monsters with one or more hits

Bubbles and Blossom had also in the last month put on about 15kg which their boyfriends loved they would occasionally have eating contests but Bubbles would always win because she was bigger than Blossom, they were now on a double date with their boyfriends at an all you can eat buffet.

"So… Blossom" Bubbles said between bites "yeah… Bubbles" Blossom said also between bites "what do you think of being fat now" she said swallowing her food, Blossom swallowed hers too "well at first I wasn't really fond on the idea of being fat but after the first few days I really started to like it and the fact that Brick likes fat girls just like Boomer means that he will love me no matter what size I get" "that's good Blossom, because if you were still sad that you had to gain weight I would have said you didn't have to gain weight any more" Bubbles said with kindness in her voice "he, its kinda funny that when were kids this time around some of us have gone through some major changes" "huh, what do you mean Blossom" "well us for example, when we were this age we were thin and cute, but now were fat and beautiful" she said with a smile "and Barry, when he was this age he wasn't fused with monster spider DNA" Bubbles said

Meanwhile

Brick and Boomer where just watching their girlfriends eat and talk. "I think Blossom is so hot when she eats" Brick said with a smile on his face "yeah same with Bubbles" Boomer said with a smile, they then saw two couples come in and using their super sonic hearing, they heard every word

"Hey look aren't those the powerpuff girls"

"More like the powerpig girls"

"I bet they'd save a burger than save the city"

"I feel sorry for those two boy's being with those pigs"

After hearing that Brick and Boomer looked at each other calmly Brick turned to Blossom and tapped her shoulder, she then turned to him "hey sweetie I just need to go to the bathroom okay" "okay" she replied and went back to eating "uh Bubbles I need to go to" "okay" she replied, and both Brick and Boomer went to the bathroom.

When they got there they began to talk "those assholes how dare they say that about our girlfriends" said Brick "I say we get them back" said Boomer "do you have any suggestions" Brick said looking at him "yep but first out their" he pointed to an open window when they got out they began to talk again "okay so what's your plan" Brick asked Boomer "how fast do you think you could get a bottle of bleach and wire cutters" in a flash Brick disappeared and reappeared with the items "here they are what did you want them for" said Brick follow me said Boomer and they snuck into the car park "okay now this car and that car" he said pointing to ironically a red and blue one "okay Brick I want you to cut the breaks on the red one and I'll put this bleach in to the gas tank of this blue one, oh and also cut one of the tires" Boomer said "yes sir" Brick said

A few minutes later

"There done let's go back," said Boomer, they dropped the wire cutters and a half bottle of bleach they then went back inside after they quickly washed them selves up they went back to their girlfriends who didn't even notice how long they were "where back" they said. Their girlfriends greeted them with big soft hugs.

Ten minutes later and two more plates of food later the girls were stuffed to the brim. They then decided to go home as they were flying home the girls began to slowly float down all the food they ate was starting to make them drowsy the boy's then decided to carry the girls home.

The next day

Everyone was watching cartoons when there was a news bulletin it said that 4 teenagers were hospitalised when their car collided into a truck, when Brick and Boomer saw this they instantly recognised the car 'that'll teach them' they both thought evilly.

Meanwhile

Underneath a destroyed house there was a lab and inside the lab a pair of eyes opened and a voice could be heard "attention experiment 23 code name: Blazer if you are hearing this then I have not survived to see your completion" suddenly a glass tube that held some thing inside shattered and a small boy uncurled from a ball and looked around the place, it was a white room filled with weird looking object's. The boy began wandering around the place he then heard the voice again "you Blazer are my Ultimate creation and you have the power to destroy this world" the voice said.

Blazer however had absolutely no idea what the voice was saying. The voice continued, "you Blazer have the DNA of all the strongest and evilest people in the whole world, now go and rule the world my creation" the voice then cut out.

As Blazer walked about the lab he found the skeleton of the scientist that made Barry he looked at it curiously, he turned and saw a mirror and was scared of seeing himself for the first time and he hid behind a table he then decided to touch it and see what happened when he saw himself in the mirror he looked at himself curiously he had orange eyes and long black spiky hair with streaks of green through it, but one thing was that he was completely naked but he didn't know what naked was so it didn't bother him.

He turned his head and saw a staircase curious he walked over to them and he began to walk up them he then found out it was blocked but with a bit of pushing he was out side.

To him getting out was easy but to a normal man it would take at least 5 men to get out. He then saw a path, he wondered what it was so he followed it until he came to a road in the distance he saw a city also curious as to what it was he began to walk down the side of the road to the city.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day

Team X was flying on their way to Kindergarten. "So do you think anything new is going to happen today" Barry said "Na it should be pretty much the same" Buttercup said.

Meanwhile

At the entrance to Townsville Blazer had arrived; he looked in awe at all the weird things everywhere. He then began to walk around Townsville aimlessly. As he was walking around he found a clothing shop, not knowing what it was he walked in, surprisingly people didn't even notice that he was naked or that he was there at all, he then walked into the Team X section and saw dresses, jumpers, caps, and other things. Blazer then saw a boy with a hand full of different clothes go into a small room and closed a curtain when he came out he was wearing the clothes in his hand.

Blazer began looking through the Team X section he grabbed an orange sweatshirt with a black stripe on it black pants, a pair of sneakers, and a pair of underwear he then walked into an empty change room.

10 minutes later

Blazer had finally figured out how to put the clothes on the right way, he had also taken the labels off because they felt uncomfortable. He then walked out of the change rooms and out of the shop. Blazer continued to walk around Townsville aimlessly, he soon arrived at the front of Townsville hall, wondering what was inside he began to walk inside, because he was so small he walked right past Ms. Bellum's desk without her even knowing, he then walked right into the mayors office.

Mayor however was busy doing paper work when Blazer walked in "hello there can I help you" he said to Blazer, but Blazer just looked at him with a blank look on his face and began walking around the office "uh what are you doing" Mayor asked as Blazer continued walking around looking at the office in awe. Suddenly he saw the hot line and picked the dangly bit up and put it to the side of his face like he had seen other people do.

Utonium house

Team X were eating snacks and watching TV when the hot line rang because Blossom was stuffing her face with food Buttercup answered it "yes Mayor what is it" no response "uh hello" "hello" another voice said Buttercup didn't recognise the voice "who is this" "Blazer who's this" she then heard another voice "give me that" it was the mayor everyone was giving Buttercup a weird look wondering what was going on "sorry who is this" "it's me Buttercup, Mayor who in the world was that" "I have no idea this small boy just came into my office and… hey get away from that… could you or your sisters please come and help" he said and hung up.

"What happened Buttercup" Butch said, "there's someone in the Mayors office and the Mayor needs our help" "okay lets go" Blossom said and they all flew off. A few minutes later they arrived, "okay Mayor what's the problem" Brute said "him" Mayor said pointing up they looked up and saw Blazer swinging from a chandelier they were shocked at his appearance "he looks just like us" Bubbles said. Blazer then fell off the chandelier and landed on Brute, he then rolled off her "why you" she said but he wasn't even paying attention to her he was looking at the others "aw isn't he cute" Bubble said.

They all began asking him different questions about where he came from and how he got into the Mayors office, because he had absolutely no idea what they were saying he didn't respond, he then looked at his hand and began to suck on it, Buttercup growled at this "have you even been listening to us" she said, Blazer just looked at her blankly, he then pulled his hand out of his mouth which was covered in saliva reached out to Buttercup and put his saliva covered hand on her forehead and said with a smile "you angry" and moved his hand down the middle of her face then took it off and put it back in his mouth.

Buttercups eye twitched, she was suddenly restrained by Butch and Brute "That's it let me kill him" she said trying to get to him. After she calmed down they decided to take Blazer home with them "okay lets go" said Blossom and they all flew off with Blazer being carried by Brute.

They had asked Blazer if he could fly but when he didn't respond Brute volunteered to carry him, besides the fact that he was the most clueless person in the world, she thought he was really cute.

When they got home they told the Professor what had happened and that they only knew his name. "He's a lot like Barry when we first met him" the Professor said "yeah but Barry was a lot smarter" Buttercup said still cross at what Blazer had done. Brute then noticed that Blazer wasn't with them "hey where is he?" she said.

Blazer was walking around the house looking at every thing; he walked into the kitchen and looked in the giant fridge he then grabbed a chocolate bar, he unwrapped it looked at it and began sucking on it. The instant he tasted it his eyes went wide it tasted great, he then walked off sucking on the chocolate bar and continued walking around the house.

Meanwhile

Everyone was looking for Blazer "were did that freak go," Buttercup said in anger, then everyone heard Bubbles voice "I found him" they all arrived to where Bubbles was, she was standing in front of Brutes door "he's in here" she said quietly when Bubbles opened the door they all saw Blazer sleeping in Brute's bed with chocolate all over his mouth, they all decided to let him sleep.

Night time

Everyone was getting ready for bed when Brute went to her room she saw Blazer still sleeping in her bed, she then hopped into bed and because her bed was a queen size their was plenty of room for both her and Blazer. She then fell asleep.

The next day

Everyone was woken up by the Professor "breakfast is ready" he called out. The first two there were Bubbles and Blossom, soon everyone was down at the breakfast table except for Brute and Blazer "um are Brute and Blazer still asleep" Brick said "hey get off me" they all heard "not any more" Boomer said.

When Brute had woken up she saw that Blazer was asleep right on top of her "hey get off me" she said Blazer then rolled off of her "sorry" he said Brute looked at him "that's okay anyway breakfast is ready" she said, "wha breaktis" he asked "come with me and I'll show you" she then grabbed Blazers hand and led him downstairs.

Everyone looked as Brute and Blazer came into the room holding hands "well, well, well looks like everyone on Team X has someone now" Brick said at this everyone knew what he meant, Brute went red in the face, Blazer surprisingly understood what he meant and he to went red in the face.

"So Brute I take it he loves you too" Dynamo said with a smirk, "ya me love her," Blazer said with a smile not understanding what love was everyone's eyes went wide "you understood what we said" Brick said, Blazer then nodded, Brute looked at Blazer "then I love you too" she said as she grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips. The kids began to make whooping sound's "ah young love it's the greatest isn't it" Mrs. Utonium said, "Yeah it is" the Professor said with a smile.

Everyone was now ready for school "okay bye kids have a nice day at kindergarten" Mrs. Utonium said we will they all said "bye Blazer see you soon" Brute said kissing him on the lips "bye" he said and then Brute and the others left. As they where flying to Kindergarten Buttercup asked Brute a question "Brute I want to know something" "hmm" she said, "Why do you love that moron anyway" "I don't really know it's just something about him that makes me love him" she said with a smile on her face "well that's a first Sparky said they then continued to fly towards school.

Blazer however was just sitting still on the couch, not moving a muscle Mrs. Utonium saw this and walked over to him "you know you can watch TV Blazer" she said turning on the TV she giggled as she saw Blazer staring at the TV in awe "here you press this button to change the channel see" she said demonstrating and changed the channel, she then gave the remote to him and walked away.

5 hours later

Team X came home and heard the TV on they went to see whom it was. When they looked they saw Blazer sitting on the couch staring blankly at the TV constantly changing the channel. He snapped out of it when Brute came and hugged him "did you have a nice day at home Blazer" she said before Blazer could say a word the girls mum came in "finally he's moving" she said "huh" they said "ever since I turned on the TV for him he's just been sitting there, constantly changing the channels" she said. "He, that's my Blazer" Brute said happily "Jeez one day and already they act like they've been in a relationship for years" Boomer whispered to Bubbles, she giggled at that.

2 weeks later

Blazer was now sitting at home, on Blazers first day of Kindergarten; Fuzzy had tried to teach Blazer anything but he ether didn't understand or he just sucked on his hand. After a week of this Fuzzy had unfortunately told the Professor that he couldn't teach Blazer anything and should just wait until he had to start school the Professor and his wife sadly agreed with this, and now Blazer was staying at home with his mum very slowly teaching him things but even then he barely under stood what she was saying, the main thing he understood though was that Brute loved him and that he loved her back.

Him's Lair

In his lair, Him was thinking of a way to destroy Team X. "Grr how am I supposed to destroy those little freaks they just keep getting more members and keep getting stronger" he said walking around "If only there was some one who was stronger that all of them combined… uh… wait a minute hmm I remember Mojo made that fighter using the DNA of every villain in Townsville but the flaw was that it didn't have the strength of every villain combined" suddenly an brilliant but evil thought came into his head "hahaha I think it's time to do some reviving, hmm and maybe a bit of cloning as well" Him then disappeared in a puff of red smoke laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

Utonium house

Everyone was sleeping soundly in their own bed, suddenly Him appeared in Blossom's room, in the form of a small bug with two claws at the front. "Now, time to get my samples" Him said as he went to each of the kids bedrooms and cut one piece of hair off their heads except for Blazer, who had gone to the bathroom, Dynamo, and Sparky because they didn't have hair "perfect" he said and disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

Him's Lair

Him reappeared in his lair with the hair samples and began to get to work.

"Now to make these clones prefect I have to remove all traces of good in them and remove all weaknesses while boosting their power," he said. A red mist came from both of Him's claws and surrounded the pieces of hair. After a few seconds the mist cleared and there were 9 kids that looked a lot like the puffs and ruffs "ah my 9 perfect creations" he said the kids all looked at Him and kneeled before him.

"How can we be of assistance to you master" the Boomer clone said 'I could get used to this' Him thought "just stay there while I do a bit of reviving" he said "yes master" the Boomer clone said, then another cloud of red mist came from his claws and when the mist cleared there were 3 others Brat, Berserk, and Breaker.

"Huh were here again" Brat said "yes little Brat I have revived you once again only this time your 10 times stronger than you were before the same goes for you 2 too" he said to Berserk and Breaker. Breaker then saw the clones "and before you attack them I just want to let you know that those are clones of the originals" Him said

Breaker raised an eyebrow "Really" he said eying them "yes, now I want you all go and start destroying Townsville" Him said "I want to destroy those three assholes who killed me" Berserk growled. "In due time little girl, when you start destroying the city Team X will come to stop you, THEN YOU CAN KILL THEM MERSELESSLY" he said in a demonic voice "whoa wait up who the fuck is Team X" Breaker asked "that's what the Powerpuffs, the Rowdyruffs, and those two walking toasters decided to call them selves" Him said "Now go and destroy the city and Team X" he said. The clones, Brat, Berserk, and Breaker all flew off smashing through Him's roof "I should have told them to use the door" he said annoyed.

Pokey Oaks Kindergarten

Team X felt sad that Blazer wasn't with them, Brute sighed, "Just because Blazer's not very smart doesn't mean he has to stay home" Brute said, "Not smart! I don't think a thought could even survive in his head" Buttercup said "do you all ways have to put Blazer down just because he's… stupid" Brute said, straining on the last word. Then the bell went when all the kids were running out side one of them accidentally pulled the cord to the hotline out so the Mayor couldn't call them anymore at Kindergarten he could only call the one at home… where Blazer was

In Townsville

The clones, Breaker, Brat, and Berserk were destroying the city "oh boy this is fun" the Bubbles clone said, "it sure is" Brat said smashing a bus to bits.

Utonium house

Blazer was watching TV when the hot line rang he went over and picked it up "hello" he said in a dumb voice "hello is this Blazer" the Mayor said "yes" he said "well can you tell the rest of Team X to stop destroying the town right now" The Mayor said

"Uh everyone at Kindergarten" Blazer said still in a dumb voice "well then who is…"

The next moment the voice of miss Bellum came through the phone. "Blazer, we need you to go and get the rest of Team X, we tried calling the Kindergarten but there was no answer, please go to them and tell them that there are some kids that look just like them destroying the city now go and tell them okay," she said "okay" he said then hung up; he then walked out side and flew off. Half way there he forgot what he was doing "uh what do I have to again" then bits of the conversation came into his head 'Blazer we need you… go to… the city' "go to the city okay!" He said flew off in the direction of the city.

When he arrived he saw the clones, Brat, Berserk, and Breaker destroying things "hi guy's" he said, they all stopped and looked at him "who the hell is he" the Butch clone said "I don't know" the Boomer clone said "he looks like one of us" Berserk said "hey who the hell are you" the Bubbles clone said, Blazer looked at her confused "it me Blazer" he said "that idiot he cant tell were clones" the Bunny clone said.

The Brute clone floated over to Blazer, when Blazer saw her he knew instantly that she wasn't his Brute "you not Brute" he said in a nervous voice. "Wow and here I thought you didn't have a brain, yes I'm not the original Brute I am a clone of her and so are all of them" she said pointing to the others "so your not my friends and family" he said "ding, ding, ding we have a winner, your prize is… a punch to the face" she said and punched him in the face, Blazer skidded back and was still standing, but the front of him was drooped down so they couldn't see his face they all laughed at this.

Before the Brute clone could make another move they heard Blazer speak in a voice that sent chills down their spines "**that… hurt**" he said and lifted his head to show his face they almost past out his face looked so evil that Him would be jealous and the white parts in his eyes went blood red "**now you all die**" he said "lets get him" Breaker said then he Brat, Berserk and all the clones except for the Brick clone flew at Blazer, Blazer just chuckled and said quietly "idiots".

Pokey Oaks Kindergarten

Team X were drawing, board out of their brains "oh god I wish something would happen" Buttercup said board, then the telephone rang, fuzzy went to answer it "Hello" he said "hi is this Mr Lumpkins" it was Miss Bellum "yes it is, now how can I help ya'll" he said "yes well this is Sara Bellum from the Mayors office" Miss Bellum said "let me guess you need to speak to Team X" he said "are they their" she said "yeah their here do you want to speak to one of them" "yes please" "hold on I'll put one of them on" she groaned 'I knew I shouldn't have trusted Blazer to send that message to them' she thought, she then heard Blossoms voice "yes Miss Bellum what's the problem" "there are some kids that look just like you destroying the city, I sent Blazer to deliver the message but I take it he didn't come" "no he didn't, don't worry were on our way" she then hung up "come on guys let's go I'll explain on the way" she said they all went out side and flew off.

Townsville

When Team X arrived they were shocked at what they were seeing, first that the kids were clones of them, second Brat, Berserk, and Breaker were alive and well, and third Blazer their Blazer was fighting all of them at the same time.

Blazer was blocking and dodging all of their hits "oh come on" his voice wasn't demonic any more now it just plain evil "if your all supposed to be 10 times stronger than the originals then why is it taking all of you together to try and beat me" Blazer said, Team X were shocked at what Blazer had just said "their 10 times stronger than us and he's defending himself against all of them at the same time" Brick said.

Blazer growled, "I have had enough of this" he said, he then did the following

Punched Breaker in the stomach

Kneed Brat in the stomach

Elbowed the Butch and Boomer clones in the back of the head

Kicked Berserk in the stomach

Axe kicked the Barry clone on top of the head

Punched the Bunny clone in the face

Head butted the Brute clone

Elbowed the Bubbles clone in the face

Punched the Blossom clone on top of the head

And Kicked the Buttercup clone in the back

They then all dropped like flies, and hit the ground hard; they then began to get back up. The Barry clone growled "When I get my hands on him I'll huh" he then saw Blazer right in front of him Blazer began to punch and kick the Barry clone repeatedly, when he stopped the Barry clone was bruised, broken, and bloody "please don't kill me" he said "um no" then two lasers came out of his eyes and disintegrated the Barry clones head everyone gasped at this, Blazer then let go of the Barry clone's body it hit the ground "okay who's next" he said they were all silent "no volunteers" he said "oh well I'll choose" he then disappeared and reappeared behind the Brute clone "guess who" he said his fist then ploughed through her head most of the girls both clone and original screamed at this.

Blazer pulled his arm out from Brutes head and let her fall to the ground "ahh this is great" he said "the smell of fear and blood, ha, ha you've got to love it" Blazer said, he then flew straight at the Butch clone just before he got to him he was hit in the side of the face. When he looked he saw the Boomer clone panting, "I… put every thing… I had… in… that punch," he panted out.

Blazer then felt something wet go down his face when he wiped it off he saw that it was blood "you made me bleed" he said his eyes began to glow and then two red lasers came out and engulfed both the Butch clone and the Boomer clone "4 down 7 to go" he then saw the Brick clone sitting on a bench eating popcorn he began to float down to him.

The Brick clone saw Blazer floating down towards him, when Blazer landed he stood in front of the Brick clone "I've noticed that you haven't been fighting me why is that" Blazer said "because I want to live, plus I don't like fighting want some" he said extending his arm with the popcorn box in his hand "no thanks but tell you what if you stay out of this fight I wont kill you" "sounds good to me" the Brick clone said he then grabbed Blazers hand and shot left avoiding a large energy beam that made a huge explosion "thanks" Blazer said "your welcome" the Brick clone said Blazer then flew up to Breaker and punched him in the head making it explode "5 down 6 to go" he said with a devilish look in his eyes.

Disappearing he reappeared behind Brat "bye-bye" Blazer said and karate chopped Brat slicing her down the middle the two halves hit the ground in a bloody mess "6 down 5 to go" Blazer said the girls were petrified that he was killing everyone effortlessly, Blazer looked at the girls "you die" he said and flew straight at the Buttercup clone her scream was short lived as he sliced her head off "ha, ha, ha 7 down and 4 to go" Blazer said he then took a deep breath and blew out the wind from his breath sliced and diced the Bubbles, Blossom, and Bunny clones to little pieces.

"Well now the lucky last" Blazer said "Please don't kill me" Berserk said with tears in her eyes "I'll leave and never come back I promise" she said "uh who are you" Blazer said "huh" Berserk said, she saw that Blazer had a dumb face on, 'he's back to the way he was when he arrived here, better not jinx this' she thought and flew off "hey were you going" Blazer said.

Everyone thought that he was going to kill her but he just let her go and was now floating down, when he touched the ground he turned around and looked at everyone with his stupid face "hi guys" he said "uh a lady on the phone told me to come to the city… uh were are those clone you's" he said looking around "how the hell can that idiot turn into the ultimate killing machine and then back to and idiot again" Buttercup said to Butch "I have no idea" he said staring at Blazer.

"Blazer are you okay what happened" Brute said hugging him because it wasn't like him at all to do the things he did "I don't know the you clone hit me in face then me got really mad, then nothing" he said in confusion "hmm, I'll take him home you guys go back to Kindergarten, tell Mr Lumpkins I'll be back soon" Brute said, she grabbed Blazers hand and flew off with him. "Well guys lets go back" Blossom said they then all flew off.

With the Brick clone he had heard the whole conversation "hmm so Blazer has a split personality, ah what the heck I'll follow them" the Brick clone said and flew off after Brute and Blazer.

With Brute and Blazer "were almost home Blazie, maybe the Professor can find out what happened to you" Brute said, "Brute" Blazer said "why you love me, because Buttercup said noone should love an idiot like me" Brute growled at this they then landed in front of their house "listen to me Blazer" Brute said, he nodded "I love you and I don't care if your not as smart as most people, don't listen to any thing bad that Buttercup or anyone else says about you, as long as you're my Blazie that's all that matters" she said kissing him on the lips. When she stopped she saw he had a tear in his eye "thank you" he said and hugged her.


	14. Chapter 14

Just before Brute and Blazer walked inside they saw a shadow on the door, they turned around and saw the Brick clone floating in the air with his arms crossed "hello there, how are you" he said in a casual voice as he floated down and landed in front of them.

Brute was scared even though she knew Blazer had let him live she didn't know if what he said that he didn't like fighting was a lie or not. "Hello" Blazer said with a smile on "hi" the Brick clone said to Blazer "I haven't come here to hurt you or anything like that I just came to talk" he said Brute looked at him "okay come in" she said "uh don't you have to go back to Kindergarten" the Brick clone said "Blazer can I trust you with him" Brute said "yes" Blazer said in a happy voice "okay bye" she then kissed Blazer on the cheek and flew off.

"Man you're a really tight couple" the Brick clone said, Blazer nodded "yeah, we go in now" Blazer said turning around and slamming into the door the Brick clone laughed at that "ha, ha, ha are you ha, ha okay" the Brick clone laughed out, Blazer wobbled a bit but stopped and shook his head, then the door opened to show Mrs. Utonium.

"Blazer where have you been" she said hugging him "me went to city" he said Mrs. Utonium looked at him questionably, but then saw Brick "Brick did you find Blazer in the city" she asked "actually ma'am I am not Brick, but a clone of him made by the evil Him" he said, she looked at the Brick clone in shock and confusion "if you want to know more I could tell you" he said "okay come in" she said and they walked inside.

An hour later

Team X were flying home as fast as they could, not knowing if the Brick clone was destroying things or had taken the Professor or their mum hostage "I cant believe that you just left Blazer with that clone who knows what that thing could be doing" Brick said "I'm sorry okay, I just thought that if he did do something Blazer could stop him" Brute said "who cares lets just get home" Barry said and they all flew faster.

Utonium House

The Brick clone had finished telling the Professor and Mrs. Utonium what had happened to Blazer; at first they didn't believe him, because throughout the whole time they knew him they had never once seen him do anything smarter than being loving towards Brute but the way the Brick clone had told them he was the ultimate killing machine.

"So basically Blazer here has a split personality, one is dumb and happy, whereas the other is evil and murderous" the Brick clone said "well I think I'll have to do some tests and see what's happened with him" the Professor said then there was a knock on the door "me get it" Blazer said, just before he could open the door it swung open and slammed him into the wall "ouch" he said "alright where is he" Brick said, the Brick clone appeared around the corner "if your looking for me here I am if your looking for Blazer you just slammed him with the door" he said Team X's anger towards him disappeared when they heard what he said they looked and saw Blazer slumped down on the floor his face was starting to swell "oh my god are you okay Blazie" Brute said holding him.

Blazer replied in a dazed voice "uh, why are their three of you" he said come on Brute said lets put some ice on your face as she took him away completely ignoring the clone, and they floated into the kitchen.

The Brick clone looked at them leave "very cute couple aren't they" he said, suddenly Brick tackled his clone and now had him in a head lock "give me one reason why I shouldn't break your neck" Brick said, in a calm voice the Brick clone replied "why are you attacking me encase you didn't notice I never fought him or did anything, now can you please let me go" he said Brick looked at everyone, realising that he indeed didn't fight or do anything Blossom looked at them "Brick let him go" she said Brick growled and then let him go "thank you" the clone said.

"Now why are you here" Brick said to his clone "well for one to tell your parents what happened and two I couldn't think of anywhere to go or do" the clone said "well seeing as how you seem like such a nice boy why don't you stay here with us" Mrs. Utonium said "are you sure ma'am" the Brick clone said "yes I am" she said "thank you" he said with a smile.

"He maybe a clone of Brick, but their personalities are completely different" Barry said "um do you have a name" Bubbles said "well you could call me Brick the second" he said everyone laughed at that "no but seriously you can call me… uh Buster" the newly named Buster said "hmm not bad, Blossom can you tell us apart" Brick said "yeah Buster has short hair and you have long" she said, everyone had to remember that so they wouldn't get them mixed up.

Brute and Blazer came back in the room "so I take it that everything has been sorted out with this guy" Brute said guiding Blazer with her "yes I am now known as Buster" he said "well if your going to be living here then we had better set up a room for you" Mrs. Utonium said "follow me" and she walked off with Buster.

A week later

A week had passed since Buster became a part of the family and he had settled in very well at the Utonium house, because he didn't want to go to kindergarten with the other kids he stayed home with Blazer to play with him and keep him company while Mrs. Utonium worked at school and the Professor was in his lab working.

"Okay Blazer what would you like to do now" Buster asked before Blazer could say anything the hot line rang, Buster answered it, "hello" he said "Team X we need your help right now there's a giant monster destroying the city" the Mayor said "don't worry mayor were on our way" Buster said and hung up, he thought the rest of Team X got the same message but they didn't "come on Blazer let's go and save the city" Buster said "yay" Blazer said and together Buster and Blazer flew off.

When they arrived they thought the rest of Team X would be there, but they weren't. "Hey were are" before Buster could say anything else he was hit on the head by the monster's fist the monster then looked at Blazer and did the same "owie, that hurt" Blazer said "come on Blazer lets kill this thing" Buster said they both flew at the monster and simultaneously gave him an upper cut to the jaw they both flipped back and began to punch the monster repeatedly in the stomach, with one final punch they sent the monster skidding backwards, when it stopped it looked at them and growled "me think we make him mad" Blazer said "okay Blazer lets try our laser vision" Buster said their eyes began to glow and they fired their lasers at the monster.

Buster's lasers were the most powerful whereas Blazers only felt warm if you put your hand in front of it when the lasers hit the monster it looked at the boys and began laughing at them, Buster growled at this "grr, nothing were doing is having any effect on that thing" suddenly the monster opened it's mouth and a yellow laser shot out Buster saw it coming straight at them "oh crap" he said he quickly got in front of Blazer to protect him because he knew they couldn't dodge it, they were both hit full force and were sent into a building which collapsed on them.

The monster was waiting to see if they were alive after that hit, Buster was the first to come out of the rubble he had deep gashes on his body and a lot of skin and flesh had been removed from his front "oh man I hurt all over" he then coughed up some blood "and now I can't move my arms or legs" he said as he fell to the ground.

Busters eyes shot open "Blazer are you okay" he called out hoping that he was still alive, he then saw Blazer emerge from the rubble as well "Blazer are you o…" he saw Blazers head was hanging down and he began to laugh evilly "ha, ha, ha oh, I hate to admit this but I must say I'm impressed" he said looking at the monster "now I think it's your turn" he said and opened his mouth and an orange beam twice the size of the monsters came out and hit the monster dead on. Buster was blown away from the aftershock from Blazers attack.

When the bright light from Blazers attack disappeared it showed the monster was still alive but in a terrible condition skin and flesh had been removed from the monster showing his bones, one arm had been blown off, it had deep gashes all over it's body, and most of the monsters spikes had been broken off.

"Ha, I must admit I'm surprised that your still alive but that wont be for long" Blazer said before the monster could register what was happening he was hit in the stomach and sent into the air, Blazer looked at the monster still going up in the air "ha, pathetic" he said Blazer began to glow he then trust his left arm up and a glowing orange ball of energy shot out from his hand and went straight towards the monster, when it hit there was a massive explosion that shook the ground, Blazer then looked around and saw Buster lying face down on the ground half covered in rubble, Blazers face turned from evil to stupid, he then saw Buster he flew over to him.

Just before Blazer got to him the after affects of the attack the monster did on him kicked in full force, he fell to the ground screaming in pain and he passed out.

Pokey Oaks Kindergarten

Team X were out side playing dodge ball with the other kids. They were having a lot of fun until one kid said, "hey what's that" they all saw a monster flying up from the city Buttercup sighed "another monster attack well lets…" before she said anything else they all saw a glowing ball hit the monster when it did it made a massive explosion "what the hell" Brick said, they then all felt the ground shake "lets go see what happened" Blossom said and they all flew off.

Townsville

When they arrived they saw the destruction of the city and gasped, "What happened here?" Bubbles said. Sparky looked down and saw Buster and Blazer lying face down on the ground.

"There's Blazer and Buster" he said they then flew down to them; Brute went to Blazer she turned him over and lifted his head up a bit "Blazer are you okay say something" she said with tears in her eyes, no response they then all heard Busters voice "it's about time you got here, where the hell were you" he said still facing down, when they looked they saw him in a pool of his own blood Brick then came over and turned him over the second he saw Busters front he threw up.

"Umm, I was wondering if you could take me to a hospital before I die please" Brick then picked him up and then he and everyone else flew off to the hospital, they soon arrived and Blazer and Buster were taken straight to the ER.

4 hours later

Everyone was worried about if Blazer and Buster were going to live especially Buster, then the doctor came out "are you the ones that brought the two boys in" he said "yes how are they" Bunny said "well the one with the long black hair is fairly okay with just some small and big cuts a broken leg and a broken arm" he said "what about the one with the orange hair" Brick said "oh well him, everyone is amazed that he is alive now every bone in his body is broken, he has internal bleeding, damaged organs, and major blood loss, I don't think he'll even live within the next 3 hours" he said solemnly "can we see them" Dynamo said "yes you can their Both in room 206" as soon as he said that they flew off.

Room 206

They opened the door and saw Blazer with some bandages on him and a cast on his right arm and a cast on his left leg, sleeping soundly. They then looked at Buster and saw that he was covered in bandages and was on life support, on his face was an oxygen mask he had one eye open and looked at them with a small smile "hey" he said but it was muffled a bit.

The others didn't know what to say to him because he was going to die and they knew that asking him what happened wouldn't be a thing to do so they just responded with a small "hi" after a few minutes of silence Buster said "thank for bring me here 'cough' even though I'm going to die" he said everyone felt sad at this, suddenly Barry's eyes went wide "Dynamo, do you have any chemical L with you!" he said everyone looked at her "yes I do" she said she opened her head and pulled out a half full beaker of Chemical L.

"YES!!!" they all said then Bunny took the beaker and said in a gentle voice "here Buster drink this you'll feel better" she said he drank half of it and then all wounds and bones healed back up in seconds Buster was shocked at this "what in the world I'm healed" he said tearing the bandages off except for the ones below his waist "but how" he said "well you see this is chemical L in it's purest form which makes it a thousand times better than the ones that you can buy in shops so with this it can regrow limbs save you from death and it can bring any machine to life like these two" Bunny said pointing at Dynamo and Sparky.

"Well I don't know where to start thanking you for saving me" Buster said "well could you tell us what happened" Brute asked "okay" Buster said and told them what happened "so basically if Blazer hadn't gone into killing mode you wouldn't be alive" Bubbles said "that's pretty much it" Buster said "hey, uh do you want to give Blazer some of that chemical L stuff" all their eyes went wide open they had completely forgotten about him Brute opened his mouth and poured some in and closed his mouth, his eyes shot open and he broke out of his casts "me better but how" Brute giggled a bit and hugged him "we gave you some chemical L and now your better" Brute said and then kissed him on the cheek "me and Buster got into a fight with a big monster" he then looked at Buster with a big smile "thank you for saving me Buster" he said "he, your welcome" Buster said with a smile. They then checked out of the hospital shocking nearly everyone and flew home.


	15. Chapter 15

Utonium House

It was 6:28 in the morning and everyone was sleeping, except one. Blazer had woken up early to make breakfast for everyone to show that he loved everyone, he crept into his parent's room and turned off the alarms because at 6:30 the professor woke up to start making breakfast for everyone so after Blazer turned off the alarm he headed down to the kitchen and began cooking.

At 7:00 there was a call of breakfast around the house the professor and Mrs. Utonium woke up after hearing that they looked at their clocks and looked at each other "oh no" they said everyone was downstairs in seconds when team power saw the professor and Mrs. Utonium their fears were confirmed "this can not be good" Blossom said they looked in the kitchen and saw the table was stacked with pancakes, waffles, toast, different juices, and several cans of oil for Dynamo and Sparky "I made breakfast to show I love you" Blazer said with a smile "awe Blazer that's so thoughtful" Brute said hugging him, they then all sat down at the table unsure if it was good to eat or poison that didn't register in Bubbles mind and stomach she grabbed several pancakes and ate one, on the first bite she stopped "uh Bubbles is it okay" Boomer said Bubbles smiled "this is delish" she said and ate the rest, everyone else dug in and in 10 minutes nearly all of it was gone.

"Blazer where did you learn to cook like this" Brute said he then walked into the kitchen and came out with a cook book and showed them the page he was reading "I cant read this, so I made the picture" he said holding it upside down with a smile everyone paused at this "um Blazie what did you actually use when making this" Brute said "I'll show you" he said and walked back into the kitchen and everyone followed.

"I used all these" he said, there was an empty bottle of pancake mix, some bits of chocolate, honey, syrup, different fruit, different spices, and two empty bags of sugar "well it doesn't look like he used anything toxic" Buttercup said then Sparky remembered some thing "uh Blazer" he said Blazer turned around and put his hand in his mouth "hmm" he said "where did you get the black stuff you gave Dynamo and I" Blazer looked at them confused he took his hand out of his mouth and said "don't you drink that stuff" he said pointing to an almost empty bottle of coke.

"Uh oh" Dynamo and Sparky said they began to make weird noises and together burped up black smoke "hmm, I didn't know robots could burp" Barry said "well we didn't know ether until now" Dynamo said, Blazer looked down sad "I'm sorry" he said about to cry "hey Blazer don't worry about it" Dynamo said "it's not like you hurt us, so don't cry" Blazer then smiled "okay" he said happily then his eyes went wide for a second " I remember something" he said everyone looked at him "I can do this" he said then his hair began to move, his hair then extended over to the sink and it began to wash the dishes (Blazer has the DNA of Sedusa inside him as well as several other Townsville villains) "how are you doing this" the professor said Blazer then shrugged his shoulders put his hand in his mouth and walked off to get ready for the day with his hair still extending, Brute then followed him.

Buttercup looked at Blazers hair as it finished washing the dishes, it then grabbed a tea towel and dried itself off as it was retracting Buttercup said stupid hair and punched it the hair stopped and turned to Buttercup, it then formed into a giant hammer and slammed down on Buttercup and quickly retracted back to Blazer they then heard Blazer call out in his evil voice "you had that coming" as he was getting ready for a shower.

Butch was helping Buttercup up "Buttercup are you okay" he said "give me some scissors," she said, "No you will not cut Blazers hair young lady" Mrs. Utonium said to Buttercup, Buttercup growled at this "fine" she said and floated off to get ready for their last day at Kindergarten. Brute then came back "uh what happened, I asked Blazer but he said he didn't know what I was talking about" she said "he just said 'huh' didn't he" Brick said with a smirk, "yes" Brute said quietly, and walked off to get ready for the day, while the rest of Team X all got ready for their last day of Kindergarten.

Everyone was now about to leave they all had a bag of party food each Brick and Boomer were holding two bags because Blossom and Bubbles couldn't be trusted with them for obvious reasons. They were now ready to leave "okay have you all got everything" they all said yes except Brute "not everything" she said "Blazer, Buster Mr. Lumpkins said you two could come as well" "really" they both replied "yep now lets go" Brute said and they all flew off.

"Hey Brute, when did Mr. Lumpkins say that those two could come" Buttercup said still annoyed at what had happened to her earlier "I asked him yesterday and he said yes" she said. They soon arrived Pokey oaks Kindergarten.

When they got their Mr. Lumpkins greeted them "morning ya'll, ooo, looks like you brought lots of party food put it on the table over there" he said, as they were walking in he saw Blazer "well if it isn't little Blazer how have you been" "me be good Mr. Lumpkins" Blazer said and hugged him "awe" he said hugging him back, Blazer then let go and walked off with Brute.

Fuzzy then saw Buster "and you must be Buster, pleased to meet ya'll I'm Mr. Lumpkins" he said extending his hand to Buster, Buster smiled and grabbed it "nice to meet you too" Buster said with a smile he then let go and joined up with the others.

Once everyone was there Mr. Lumpkins told the class that it was a free day and they could do what ever they want, the whole class cheered at this, and after all the packaged food was unwrapped Mr. Lumpkins said they could start eating, needless to say Bubbles and Blossom ate the most. The kids that were playing out side were all playing dodge ball, the team that had Barry was winning but in the end it was just down to Barry and Blazer, they had two balls each.

"So Blazer it's just down to you and me" Blazer only nodded in a stupid way Blazer had one ball in his hands but Barry had two "bye-bye" Barry threw the two balls at Blazer, but just before they could hit him, his hair extended and caught them both everyone gasped at this two more pieces of hair grabbed the other balls, so now his hair was holding all the balls "uh oh" Barry said bye-bye Blazer said and his hair threw them all and hit Barry dead on "dang" he said, and walked off everyone cheered at Blazer because Barry had never lost a game of dodge ball ever.

Everyone began asking Blazer about his hair and how he was able to move it at will, but Blazer only said, "I no know" and began to suck his hand and walked over to Brute and she kissed him on the cheek "you wouldn't think someone who dresses like that would be that loving" a random kid said "he, you should see them at home they kiss nearly all the time" Buster said.

Later

It was almost the end of the day everyone was sad because Mr. Lumpkins was the greatest teacher ever after they all gave him a hug the bell went and they all began to leave with there parents. Just before team power could leave Mr. Lumpkins tapped Blossom and Bubbles on the shoulders, they turned to him "yes Mr. Lumpkins" they said "there's still lots of food left" he said, as soon as those words left his mouth Blossom and Bubbles shot back into the class room.

Boomer and Brick looked at each other and nodded "you guys go ahead we'll catch up" Brick said, the others snickered a bit and flew off. "So how long do you think it'll take them to finish?" Mr. Lumpkins said, "oh I'd say about another two minutes," Boomer said then Bubble and Blossom appeared in front of Boomer and Brick "make that two seconds" Brick said "well lets go" Blossom said and they all flew off.

Fuzzy went back to the class room fearing it might look like a tornado went threw it, but he was shocked to see everything clean "wow they must have cleaned it up, such nice girls" he said he then locked up and went home.

The next day at the Utonium house

Team X were all relaxing "well another 6 weeks of freedom" Buttercup said "yeah" everyone else said then they all heard and "ouch" they then saw Barry heading to the Bathroom with his Bottom lip bleeding "Barry what happened" Bunny said "my fangs punctured my lip again" he said everyone flinched at that as Barry continued to the bathroom "I'll help" Blazer said with his stupid smile and followed him.

After Barry had stopped the Blood from coming out Blazer said happily "me help" Barry gave him a 'yeah right' look "and you can help how" Barry said sarcastically "like this" Blazer replied, He took his drool covered hand and put it on Barry's forehead, Barry just got annoyed "please get your…" before he could say anything else he could slightly see Blazers hand glow he then felt his fangs shrink and turned back to normal then he felt his clothes get looser as his muscles went back to the way they were before, and the Blades on his arms disappeared.

"Me helped" Blazer said with a smile removing his hand from Barry's forehead and walked off back down stairs, Barry turned around and looked at himself in the mirror he looked the way he was before he fought the giant spider he then shouted out so loud that it shook the whole house "I'M BACK TO NORMAL!" everyone ran or flew upstairs and gasped in shock at seeing Barry's appearance "Barry you look like your original self again, but how" Bunny said "ask Blazer, he just put his drool covered hand on my forehead it glowed and now I look like the way I was before" Barry said.

When they asked Blazer how he turned Barry back to normal his response was "me no know" and went back to sucking his hand, while watching TV. "Blazer would have to be the strangest person on earth," Butch said "what I find strange is that he's able to blink and breath at the same time" Buttercup said "must you insult him all the time" Brute said in an annoyed tone.

Three weeks later

It was almost Team X's Birthday and for some reason Blazer had been very distant to everyone even Brute. When they asked him why he was so distant and always leaving the house by himself for hours he just said 'it was a surprise' and he left it at that.

Once again the professor asked for permission to close off Townsville park for the day for Team X's Birthday from the new mayor, unfortunately old age got to the old mayor and he pasted on, but the new mayor was just as friendly as the old mayor and gladly gave permission it was the least he could do after what Team X had done for the city.

Team X's Birthday

It was Team X's birthday and once again and nearly all of Townsville had shown up for their birthday again, only this time there were more family members Brute, Bunny, Blazer, and Buster. "Um professor, do you know were Blazer is I haven't seen him" Brute said "oh he said he needed to do some things and that he'd meet us here" the professor said "oh okay thanks" she said and floated over to the rest "so did the professor know where he is" Butch said "no he said that Blazer needed to do something's and he'd meet us here" Brute said "well he'd better hurry because it's almost cake time" Barry said.

Then everyone heard a truck reversing, they looked at the very long truck surprised as it stopped at the end of a long table "why is that truck here" Buster said then the passenger door opened and Blazer came out looking half asleep "hi everyone" he said he then floated to the back of the truck and opened the door, he then grabbed a handle and pulled out the biggest cake in the world people then cleared another table until the whole cake was out of the truck, Blazer closed the doors on the truck and then it drove off.

Everyone was looking at the cake in awe "Blazer were did you get this" Brute said, "I made it last night" he said and it showed with the dead look on his face "fly up and look" he said Team X flew up and saw the their were pictures of all of them in icing, and it said 'happy birthday everyone' they all came back down and hugged him "thank you so much" they all said you can eat it now he said Brick and Buster grabbed two knifes each and sliced and diced the cake so every one could have at least 5 pieces each.

Brute was hugging Blazer "Blazer this is great" she said "zzzzzz" was his reply "awe poor little guy's exhausted" Bubbles said "well no wonder, he was up all night making this for all of us" Brute said still hugging Blazer "what should we do with him" Bubbles said "why don't we leave him with our mum" Brute said "that sound's good" Bubbles said and walked over to get some cake.

Brute carried Blazer to her mum "hey mum can you look after Blazer for a while" she said "of corse" Mrs. Utonium said Brute carefully laid Blazer down next to her mum gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went back to everyone.

Later

Everyone was now getting ready to open presents, "you had better wake Blazer now" Blossom said to Brute "okay" she said and went over to Blazer "Blazie time to wake up" she said. Blazer began to open his eyes "huh" he said in a dazed voice "presents" she said he was then wide awake "yay presents" he shouted Brute giggled "okay come on" she said and guided him to the presents table.

Soon nearly every present had been unwrapped, Blossom and Bubbles mainly got food, which they enjoyed, Brute, Buttercup, and Butch had mainly got different fighting and sports equipment, Barry had gotten different scientific stuff, Bunny had gotten mainly girly things like dresses, hair accessories and other things, Brick and Buster had gotten CD's and different types of music things, Boomer had gotten art things because that's what he loved to do, Dynamo and Sparky had gotten oil, nuts and bolts, and finally Blazer because he wasn't that smart and wasn't good at most things he mainly got toys to which he greatly enjoyed.

"Well that looks like that's all of them" the professor said then everyone saw another truck reversing "yay" Blazer said "what in the world is it now" Buttercup groaned, Blazer opened the door at the back of the truck and pulled out 12 presents each just a bit taller than him he then closed the door thanked the driver and the truck drove off.

"Blazer are these presents for us" Brute said, Blazer nodded and hugged her as everyone opened there present they all gasped inside each box was a statue of them made out of solid stainless steel "wow the detail on these statues is amazing" Blossom said in amazement "Blazer how long did it take you to make these" she asked "uh, a week" he said "wow this is amazing Blazie" Brute said kissing him "thank you" he said.

3 hours later

The party was almost over and everyone was tired, Blazer was now walking over to Buttercup with a piece of cake to see if she wanted it. When he was almost there "hey Buttercup you want a piece of whoa" he said as he tripped and the cake splattered on Buttercups face everyone laughed at this, Buttercup however was so mad that the icing on the cake had melted off "oops sorry Buttercup" he said Buttercup then screamed and punched Blazer so hard in the face that he skidded on the ground through the whole city "oops" Buttercup said then everyone after they got out of their shock flew over to were Blazer had stopped, The professor and Mrs. Utonium got in the car and drove to were Blazer was.

Outside Townsville

There was a long crater in the ground that went from Townsville Park and ended at a huge pile of rubble where Blazer was buried. When everyone arrived Blazer came out of the rubble crying, a lot of skin had been torn off the left side of his face and his left arm, before anyone could say anything he began to cry louder and flew off as fast as he could away from them.

Brute growled at this "I am going to get you for this" she said to Buttercup and flew off after Blazer. Everyone looked at Buttercup with ether angry looks or disappointed looks 'I'm such an idiot, when Blazer comes back I'll have to find some way to make it up to him' Buttercup thought. "Buttercup when we get home your father and I are going to have a word with you" Mrs. Utonium said "we should go back to the park and get your gifts" the Professor said and they all headed back to the park.


	16. Chapter 16

With Blazer

Blazer was still crying while flying straight a head knocking down or ploughing threw anything in his path "why does she have to be so mean to me, I do nice things for her but she treats me bad" he said and continued flying.

With Brute

Brute was still flying after her Blazie, she saw nothing but destruction straight ahead of her "well, all I need to do is follow the path of destruction" she said and continued flying straight ahead.

Townsville Park

They had all arrived back at Townsville Park to collect their things; noone said a word to Buttercup. After they had collected their things they put all of Blazer and Brute's presents in the car while everyone else had to carry their own things home, Buster took Brutes statue home because it was to heavy for the car. When they got home they put their new stuff in their rooms and then began to watch TV.

With Buttercup

Buttercup was now in her room with her mum and dad "now Buttercup we want to know why you punched Blazer in the face" her mum said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I just got so angry with him after all the stupid things he's done to me and the cake in the face was basically the final straw, I didn't mean to punch him and make him cry" Buttercup said now in tears her mum and dad looked at each other "what other stupid things has he done to you" her dad said, Buttercup sniffed "when I sleep on the couch sometimes he draws on my face, most of the time the food he gives me has his drool on it…"

5 minutes later

"And that's pretty much it" she said her mum and dad had surprised looks "well Buttercup have you ever told him not to do these things, or have you just yelled at him and call him an idiot" her dad said "yelling at him and calling him an idiot" Buttercup said quietly with her head down "well Buttercup as punishment for what you did you are grounded for two weeks and that means no games, no training, no TV, and no saving the city, is that understood" her mum said "yes" Buttercup said quietly "good now don't come out of this room until dinner ready and then you have to go back to your room understood" her dad said "yes dad" Buttercup said "good" he said, and then he and his wife left the room.

With Brute

Brute had been following Blazer for hours and it was now nighttime "I… had… absolutely… no idea… he could be… this fast" she panted out and continued to follow Blazer.

With Blazer

Blazer was now sitting on the edge of a cliff with his knees up to his chest still crying when finally Brute landed behind him completely out of breath Blazer turned around and looked at Brute, he then got up and walked over they then both hugged as Blazer began crying on Brutes shoulder "poor Blazie today hasn't been a good day for you hasn't it" she said in a comforting manner "no" he sobbed out quietly. Once Blazer had calmed down they started heading back home.

The next day

Brute and Blazer were almost home when they saw 10 giant monsters attacking the city "well Blazie looks like were going to have to save Townsville again" Brute said "okay" Blazer said happily and they both began flying towards Townsville.

Townsville

Team X were busy trying to beat all the monsters but they were just to strong "what… does it take… to beat… these things" Brick panted out "I know… we've tried… everything… but nothings working" Blossom panted out before anyone else could say anything an orange blur went straight past them and hit into the monster ahead of them, knocking it into 3 other monsters "I'm here to stop you from destroying the city" a proud voice said they all looked and saw Blazer floating in front of them.

"Blazer!" they all said "hi guys" Blazer said happily, the monster that Blazer had run into growled at him "your going pay for that kid" the monster said as he slammed Blazer between his hands, Brute had now just arrived "hey guys have you seen Blazer" they all pointed to the monster that had Blazer between his hands the monster opened his hands and Blazer fell out and hit the ground, before Brute could go and get him the monster slammed his foot down on Blazer.

When he lifted his foot Blazer was lying down in a foot shaped crater with his eyes closed, Brute flew down to him "Blazer say something" she said lifting up his head. Blazers eyes snapped open only now the white part of his eye were now blood red, he then stood up "**time to die**" he said and flew straight at the monster, before the monster could do anything Blazer ploughed through the monsters head and came out with its brain.

"Oh sweet, sweet carnage" Blazer said as he dropped the brain and fired an energy blast at the monster's body disintegrating it. Blazer turned his head towards the other monsters, who all had shocked faces on "**bye-bye**" he said his eyes began to glow red until two very large beams of light came out of his eyes and killed all the other monsters "he, he, wimps" he said Blazer then heard someone say "that was awesome" he turned around and saw Team X, he floated down towards them and landed gently in front of them "come on guys lets go home" Brute said and Team X flew home.

Utonium House

When everyone got home the first thing that happened was that Blazer was given hugs and kisses from his mum and a hug from his dad they asked him if he was okay after what had happened at the party and his only reply was a nod and he began sucking on his hand, everyone started laughing at this.

When everyone stopped laughing the kids began to watch TV until Mrs. Utonium called Blazer to come up stairs, when Blazer got there he saw his mum standing in Buttercups room "Blazer could you please come here" she said as he was walking in his mum moved to the side to show a very sad Buttercup "Buttercup here has something to say to you" she said Buttercup walked up to Blazer "Blazer I'm so sorry I hit you could you please forgive me" she said, she was about to hug him but when Blazer saw her fist, flashes of Buttercup hitting him came into his head he then got a scared look on his face and said "please don't hit me again" with tears in his eyes, hearing this made Buttercups heart shatter.

Blazer then felt something on his back he looked and saw his mum "Blazer, Buttercup isn't going to hurt you she just wants a hug" she said Blazer turned to Buttercup and saw her head was down and tears where falling from her eyes "okay" he said, he then walked over to Buttercup and hugged her "I forgive you Buttercup" he said "thank you" she whispered and hugged him back. "Lets go watch TV" he said, "I'm sorry Blazer, but Buttercup is grounded for two weeks after what she did to you" "okay" he said and walked out.

2 weeks later

Buttercup was finally aloud out of her room the first thing she did was give Blazer who was playing with some toy cars he got for his birthday another hug when she let go she saw he had one of his toy car's in his mouth "uh, you'd better be careful and not swallow that" Buttercup said he then… swallowed it "why, it taste good" he said Buttercup then began to give Blazer the Heimlich maneuver "spit it out!" she yelled, he then coughed out ten different toy cars "is that all of them" Buttercup said he then coughed up three wheels "yeah" he said and went back to playing.

1 week later

Team X were now getting ready for their first day of school again. "Okay have you got everything?" the professor said "yes," they all said in union "okay bye now" he said "Bye Blazie, see you soon" Brute said kissing him on the lips, and then they all flew off for school.

"me love her" Blazer said "why me no go with them" he asked "well Blazer you see, you're a special child and it's because of that specialty that you cant go to school" his dad said "me no smart" he said sadly "well sort of but your smart in your own way" he said "really!" Blazer said with a smile "now lets go watch some TV" his dad said "yay" Blazer said happily and ran back inside, the professor smiled "he's so cute" he said and closed the front door and went to watch TV with Blazer.

1 hour later

The professor was down in his lab working on a new experiment while Blazer was watching cartoons, suddenly the hot line rang, Blazer answered it "Hello" he said "Team X there's a monster destroying the city we need your help" the Mayor said "okay" he said and hung up and flew to the city.

Townsville

When he arrived he stopped "why me here again" he got his answer when a giant fist came down on him "oh yeah a monster" he said lying in a fist shaped hole, he then got up and flew at the monster and began to punch the monster but the monster didn't feel a thing "uh kid how long do you plan on doing this" he said looking at Blazer,

"Take that and that" Blazer said punching and kicking the monster "wait I've heard about you," the monster said "huh?" "Yeah your the weakest of that stupid Team X until you turn into the ultimate killing machine, but I can fix that" the monsters eyes began to glow and then Blazer began to glow too.

When the monsters eyes stopped glowing Blazer stopped glowing as well "there now you can't change into a killing machine anymore ha, ha, ha" the monster said laughing "huh" Blazer said looking at the monster confused "bye-bye" the monster said and hit Blazer in the head sending him into the ground "owie that hurt" he said and began to get back up "kid I'd give up if I were you, you're now officially the weakest of Team X now that I got rid of that other side of you" the monster said "NO" Blazer shouted "I am strong and I'll beat you" he said "don't make me laugh kid, you couldn't beat a fly" the monster said as he began to punch and stomp on Blazer.

With Team X

Team X were now having recess "so Brute how do you think Blazers doing without you" Butch said "I'm sure he's fine, what with the TV and his toy's he should be fine without me" Brute said with a smile.

Townsville

Blazer was getting the living snot beaten out of him, he was a wreck, his clothes were torn, his left arm was broken, he had cuts and gashes all over his body and he still wanted to beat the monster "wow I've gotta give you credit kid your tougher than I thought the fact that your still able to stand up is amazing" the monster said and then grabbed Blazer by his arms making him scream in pain as his broken arm was crushed between the monsters thumb and index finger "oh I'm sorry does that hurt, don't worry I'll make it even worse" he said squeezed harder and completely shattered his arms.

The monster then let go of Blazer and just as he did he hit Blazer making him slamming into the ground "ha what a weakling" the monster said, Blazer was starting to get up again and shouted at the monster with tears in his eyes "I AM NOT A WEAKLING" Blazer then flew straight at the monster and ploughed right through it and came out the other side with its heart and fell straight to the ground "I beat him" he said looking at the monsters heart next to him.

Blazer then saw the monsters shadow get bigger he looked and saw the monsters dead body falling straight towards him "uh oh" he said as the monster fell straight on top of him, making a massive earthquake.


	17. Chapter 17

Team X

Team X were all learning about fractions when suddenly everyone felt the ground shake "what was that" Brick said "I think it was what ever made that" Bunny said and everyone saw a giant cloud of dust come from the city "Team X you had better go see what it is" Mrs. Utonium said then Team X flew off to Townsville.

Townsville

When Team X arrived they saw the gigantic monster with people trying to move it forward "do you think Blazer did this" Bubbles said, "I cant think of anyone else who could kill a monster like this" Buster said, then a police officer shouted to them "Team X we need you to help move this thing" he said.

When they did they saw in horror that Blazer was underneath the monster "oh my god, Blazer" Brute said and flew down straight to him when she got to him she turned him over and saw the condition he was in he had one eye open and looked at Brute "I beat him" Blazer said weakly "don't worry I'll take you to a hospital" she said and carefully picked him up and flew off to the hospital while Team X disposed of the monster.

The Hospital

At first the doctors were shocked that Blazer was still alive, but that was cut short when Brute yelled at them to help him they quickly got a stretcher for Blazer, and took him away. Brute had to unfortunately go back to school with the rest of Team X "I hope he's going to be okay" Brute said sadly.

Later

Team X was now flying to the hospital "I hope Blazie is okay" Brute said with worry in her voice "I'm sure he'll be okay" Buster said "yeah, I bet once he gets some chemical L into his system he'll be back to his old self" Barry said "I hope your right" Brute said and they continued flying to the hospital.

The Hospital

When they arrived they asked the nurse if they could see Blazer she said yes and that he was in room 199 and they flew off. They arrived at room 199 in seconds and walked in to see Blazer in a full body cast, his eyes were closed showing that he was asleep.

"Hey Dynamo do you have any chemical L with you" Brute said, "yep right here" she said pulling a bottle of it out from her head and gave it to Brute. Brute then poured some in Blazers mouth and closed it; a few seconds' later Blazers eyes shot open and he broke out of the cast "yay I'm better" Blazer said "yes you are" Brute said hugging Blazer "so what happened" Boomer said, Blazer just had his eyes closed when he opened them they began to glow and then the events of what happened came into everyone's heads.

When Blazers eyes stopped glowing everyone found out what had happened and they were amazed that he fought so long despite how weak he was. "Blazer you are truly one amazing kid" Sparky said and everyone laughed.

7 years later

Team X had now been in high school for over a year now and the pretty much looked the same as they did last time only Blossom was fat and Bubbles was fatter than she was before, at first they feared that Mojo might use his youth ray on them again but it didn't happen, so far.

Blazer had amazingly gotten slightly dumber over the years but Brute still loved him no matter what. They were now in English class waiting for their teacher Mr. Cold "good morning class" Mr. Cold said, "good morning Mr. Cold," the class said.

"Okay to day were getting a new student, and should be here soon" he said "cool a new student, I wonder if it's a girl" Bubbles said "or a boy" Boomer said.

With the new student

"I hope they don't go here, and if they do I hope they've forgotten me" the new student said and began walking into school with a nervous look on her face. When she got to her class she knocked on the door then she heard "come in" she opened the door and walked in "ah you must be the new student" Mr. Cold said "what is your name" "my name is Berserk sir" Berserk said several voices shouted out "BERSERK!" she turned and saw Team X "crud" she was then pinned up against the wall by Buttercup.

"Why are you here, last time I saw you, you fled like a coward" "hey that orange wearing guy was a psycho, if I hadn't left when I did I wouldn't be here now" "well maybe you should have been slaughtered like the rest of those freaks" "hey for your information I've changed, since then I've been good and haven't hurt anything" "yeah right and what makes you think I'll believe that" "Buttercup stop right now and let go of Berserk" Mr. Cold said "fine" Buttercup said angrily "Berserk are you okay" Mr. Cold said "yes I am sir" Berserk said "good now take a seat next to Buster, that boy over there" He said pointing to Buster.

When Berserk and Buster made eye contact they both went red in the face "okay were all in a relationship now" Boomer said to Bubbles "yep" she said "but I just know that the others aren't going to approve it, I don't have anything against her if she said she's changed she's changed" Bubbles said "yeah same here as long as she doesn't do anything bad I don't have a problem with her" Boomer said.

Recess

Team X was having recess lunch, but with Bubbles and Blossom it was a three-course meal. "So what do you guys think of Berserk" Buttercup said angrily "I don't trust her in the least" Brick said "same… here" Blossom said through mouthful's of food "like I said to Boomie earlier if she said she's changed she's changed" Bubbles said and continued eating.

"I think she's hot" Buster said nearly everyone stared at him in shock,

"That's another thing Boomie and I talked about that you and Berserk like each other" Bubbles said with a giggle, and then Berserk appeared from behind a tree "I think your hot to Buster" she said blushing and kissed him on the lips a lot of students began making whooping noises even all of Team X couldn't help but make whooping noises as well, but Buster and Berserk were so caught up in the kiss that they didn't hear.

When they parted they looked at each other and Buster said, "Berserk will you be my girlfriend" "only if you'll be my boyfriend" she said and they kissed again "okay who do you think was faster Brute and Blazer or Buster and Berserk" Boomer said, "I'd have to say Buster and Berserk" Bubbles said and then giggled.

Utonium House

Blazer was all by himself seeing as how his mum was at work and his dad had was going to be away for a month because he had some important scientific matters to discuss so he was all by himself, bad idea.

Blazer was now in the professors lab and was looking at all the different things in his lab, he then felt thirsty and grabbed a beaker of red liquid and chugged it all "mmm that taste nice" he said, he then began to feel weird, he then burst into flames "cool" he said making the fire disappear and reappear "on off on off on off" he then stopped and looked at all the other beakers and smiled.

10 minutes later

Blazer had drank every chemical in the professors lab, he even drank 3 bottles of chemical X "mmm tasty" he said and he walked back up stairs to watch some TV.

Team X

At lunch the girls of Team X were having a discussion with Berserk and her relationship with Buster "Berserk if you do one thing bad to Buster were all going to make you wish you were killed on that day" Buttercup said angrily "look I've told you before I've changed, and besides why would I do anything bad to him when he kisses like that" Berserk said with a dreamy look on her face "Berserk listen" Brute said to her snapping her out of her daze, "we maybe sisters but I wont hesitate to kill you if you do anything bad" she said "okay" Berserk said with a small smile "well now that that's over, Berserk you are now part of Team X" Bubbles said with a smile "thank you" Berserk said with a smile as well.

"By the way Berserk" Bubbles said, "Were do you live" she asked, "I live in a shack I found in the mountains" Berserk said "then were did you get the money to enroll here" Buttercup said suspiciously "I sort of robed a bank here and there in other towns" "ah ha so you haven't changed" Buttercup said and got Berserk in a head lock "alright I lied I haven't changed" she said "give me one reason why I shouldn't break your neck right here and now, go on I dare you" Buttercup said with anger she then felt something on her shoulders it was Buster and Butch "let go of her" they said at the same time.

Buttercup then let Berserk go "finally" Berserk said "Berserk I want to have a word with you please" Buster said and they walked off to a private area. "Berserk is it true that you're still bad" Buster said, Berserk sighed, "yes it is true I'm still bad," she said "you know that we can't be together if you are evil" he said "I know, but I guess it's too late now you might as well kill me here and now" she said sadly "I deserve to die after all the bad things I've done in the past" she said starting to cry Buster could tell that these were real tears and not fake ones he then pulled her in a hug and rubbed her back "hey calm down, look I wont kill you if you promise to give up your evil ways right now and start being good, then we can be together" he said "really… you'd still be… my boyfriend… even… after… you know… that I've been… bad… my whole life… and… if I change… my ways right now… you wont care what I did… in the past" she said through sobs "no I wont care" Buster said with a smile "okay then I'll be good from now on" Berserk said "good" Buster said and then they kissed.

With Team X

They were wondering if they were going to kill Berserk or she was going to be a new family member, when Buster and Berserk returned they could tell that Berserk had been crying due to the way her eyes looked "Berserk has decided to change her ways and be good now" Buster said Berserk gave a small nod "well that's good to hear" Bubbles said "hey Berserk would you like to come live with us" Boomer said casually, everyone stopped "really, I can" she said with a smile on her face "no way!" Buttercup shouted "and why not" Bubbles said "because she's evil once evil always evil" she said "ah Buttercup encase you've forgotten, Butch used to be evil and now look he's a good guy" Bubbles said Buttercup growled at that and then huffed "fine she can stay" Berserk smiled at this and she kissed Buster on the lips, but it was cut short when the bell rang and everyone went inside.

Later

Team X were now coming home "I hope Blazie isn't to bored being alone by himself today" Brute said, "I'm sure he's fine Brute" Buttercup said, "yeah I bet he's still watching TV" Brick said "yeah your probably right" Brute said "if only Blazer was a bit smarter, then he could have gone to school with us" Bubbles said "unfortunately I'd have to agree but it's that clueless ness that makes me love him" Brute said and they continued flying home.

Utonium house

When Team X got home Brute called out "Blazie were back" "hi Brute" Blazer said and hugged her "I've got new powers" he said with a smile really can you show me okay he then walked out side "watch this" he said then his whole body burst into flames everyone was shocked by this "I can also do these" Blazer said and he showed them the following powers: ice, water, electricity, magma, acid, and also to turn his body into anything he touches.

Team X was shocked that he could do all those things "Blazer that was incredible" Brute said and hugged him, Blazer then hugged her back "thanks" he said and they all went back inside. When Berserk saw the inside she looked around in awe "yeah that's what I was like when I first saw this place," Brute said, after Berserk was shown around the house she was given a room up stairs next to Busters room "I just find it amazing that you can have this many family members and your not in the poor house" Berserk said.

"Well you see Berserk years ago Barry made a special substance that he called chemical L and in its purist form it can heal any injury and can correct birth defects, it can also bring machines to life like Sparky and I, but only its purist form can do that" Dynamo said "And we get 50% of the profits that the chemical makes" Bubbles said, "When I got my first check it was 99 million dollars" Barry said with a smile, they then all went back downstairs and watched TV.

Later

When Mrs. Utonium came home she saw Berserk and smiled "I take it she's Busters girlfriend and that she's going to be living with us now" everyone nodded well then what's your name Mrs. Utonium said "My name is Berserk and I'm Buster's girlfriend as well as Brute's sister" Berserk said, that last bit surprised Mrs. Utonium "Brute I thought you said that both of your sisters were killed when Blazer killed all those clones" she said "well I lied, you see when Blazie here was about to kill Berserk he snapped out of his killing mode" Brute said "and then I said to my self 'better not jinx this' and I high tailed it out of there, but before you judge me I just want to let you know that I've given up being evil" Berserk said, Mrs. Utonium then gave her a warm smile "okay then as long as your good I don't care what you did in the past" she said and walked off to make dinner for everyone, "phew, for a moment then I thought she was going to kick me out" Berserk said and everyone laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

6 months later

Everyone was down stairs outside the training simulator watching Buttercup, Brute, and Butch fighting against giant aliens. Barry had suggested that the professor install a new program that could make them fight on different planets with different gravity levels and against different types of aliens.

It was a hard task but the professor had managed to do it, all he had to do was type in a gravity level and the simulator would find a planet with that gravity level with life on it (but of course it was just a simulation) and the others loved it, now Buttercup, Brute, and Butch had just finished and were coming out.

"That was amazing Brute" Blazer said hugging her "thanks Blazie" she said and kissed him on the lips. "Okay now it's Barry, Sparky, and Blazers turn," the professor said "yes finally" Barry said "all right" Sparky said "yay" Blazer said "okay now what gravity level do you want" the professor asked, the boys huddled together and whispered to each other Barry then spoke "we want a gravity level of 100" "100!" everyone said "yep, we want a gravity level of 100" Sparky said, the professor said "okay get in, but I'll turn it off as soon as you want me to okay" he said "okay" they said and walked inside.

Meanwhile

Outside there was a horrible lightning storm and a huge bolt of lightning shot out of the sky and hit the Townsville electric plant sending a major power surge down the power lines straight into Townsville, putting so much power out lights exploded and caused a lot of blackouts to most of Townsville and began heading towards the residential areas…

Utonium house

Barry, Sparky, and Blazer were in the training simulator waiting for the professor to make the settings, soon the settings were done and they could begin. "Okay are you ready" the professor said "oh yeah" the boys replied "okay here it goes" the professor said, the second the professor pushed the button to start the simulator the power serge hit their house, electricity filled the training simulator, the light from the electricity was so bright everyone had to shield their eyes they could only hear the boys scream in agony then there was a massive explosion that blew the door off almost hitting Dynamo.

When everyone looked they saw the training simulator was destroyed as well as the controls and there was no sign of the boys "where did they go" Bunny, Brute, and Dynamo said in scared voices. "If I had to take any guess I'd say they were teleported to the planet I set on the controls" the professor said "so there gone forever" Bunny said "maybe not forever if the planet I sent them to had any sort of space craft on it they could possibly make it back to earth" the professor said, suddenly Dynamo had an idea "hey guys" she said they all looked at her "I can communicate with Sparky no matter how faraway he is" Dynamo said everyone smiled at this "I'll see if I can get him" she said and began to try to communicate with Sparky.

On an unknown planet

Three sparking orbs appeared in the middle of a clearing in a forest making a huge flash of light, when the light disappeared the 3 boys were lying on the ground, they then tried to get up but it was very hard "uh, why do I feel so heavy" Barry said "if I had to guess I'd say were on the planet with 100 times earths gravity the professor sent us to" Sparky said "to heavy" Blazer said and fell to the ground "come on guys we have to find something or someone who can help us" Barry said.

Just before they could leave the area Sparky heard a Dynamo's voice. "Sparky can you hear me" Dynamo said "yeah I can hear you" he said Barry and Blazer who had gotten back up looked at Sparky with weird looks "uh who he talking to" Blazer said Barry's eyes went wide "your communicating with Dynamo aren't you" Barry said, Sparky nodded "hold on Dynamo I'll just change it so Barry and Blazer can talk to" he said "okay and I'll do the same" Dynamo said soon everyone could hear what the others were saying "there we go" Dynamo said "Blazie are you okay" Brute said "yes me okay" Blazer said "how about you Barry are you okay" Bunny said "yeah I'm fine" Barry said "so where are you exactly" the professor said "as far as we can tell were in the middle of a forest and the gravity is 100 times earths" Sparky said "your best chance to get off the planet is to find something that can get you back to earth" the professor said "yeah that's what we thought, well we better get going" Barry said "okay bye, I love you" Bunny, Brute, and Dynamo said "love you to" the boys replied and the signal cut out. "Well guys we better start going" Barry said and they slowly headed off.

1 hour later

The boys had finally gotten used to the 100 times earths gravity and were now running through the forest the soon came to a city finally they said they then looked in awe the city, was completely futuristic e.g. flying cars, robots, and other things "cool" they all said "hey guys there's a bench we can rest on" Sparky said they then walked over to it and sat down "oh god that's better" Barry said "yeah" Blazer and Sparky said in union they then noticed the inhabitants of the planet they looked just like normal people except for their skin colour, the colours were blue, red, and green.

As the inhabitants walked past them they gave them weird looks 'look at those eyes' 'their heads are huge' 'weird skin colour' these were the numerus comment's that they said "well at least we know they speak English" Sparky said then they heard a mans voice "I take it your not from this planet" they looked up and saw a light blue skinned man with long green hair in a pony tail, he was an average hight he was fairly muscular "yeah, we were teleported here from our home world" Barry said "what planet do you come from" the man said "we come from Earth" Barry said "Earth?, never heard of that place" the man said the three boys hung their heads "but I do know a place that can tell you how to get to Earth" he said "follow me" he said.

The boys struggled a bit but managed to get up and began to follow the man "by the way sir what's your name" Barry said "my names Zargon" he said with a smile. They soon arrived at a huge building, when they went inside it was like a huge shopping center.

The boys were looking around in awe while still following Zargon, Zargon then stopped at a desk with a woman behind it "hi, how may I help you today" she said "yes I was wondering if you could give us the co-ordinance to the planet Earth" Zargon said "sure" the women said "that's spelt e.a.r.t.h" she said "yes it is" Sparky said "okay here are the co-ordinance to Earth" she said giving Zargon a piece of paper have a nice day she said.

Zargon turned towards the boys "here you go boys, this should help you get to Earth" Zargon said giving Barry the piece of paper "thanks Zargon" they all said "your welcome but the bad bit is you need a space ship in order to get to Earth" Zargon said "how can we get a space ship" Sparky asked "you can get space ships here, but there very expensive 1 man pods cost around 50,000 plutons" "uh do you know how we can get a lot of plutons fast" Barry said "well there is a tournament for fighters that's going to start in an hour and the prize is 250 million plutons" Zargon said the boys looked at each other with smirks "okay where is it" Sparky said "see that dome over there" Zargon said pointing to a huge silver dome "that's where the tournament is going to be held, you had better hurry sign ups are almost over" Zargon said "okay and thanks Zargon for all your help" Barry said "don't mention it" Zargon said and then the boys flew off, surprising Zargon "I have a feeling that those boys are going to win it" he said and walked away.

When the boys arrived they heard two people call out "last call for the adult division" "last call for the junior division" "quick Sparky change to your kid form" Barry said "okay" he said and transformed into his kid form, Sparky then went and signed up for the kids division while Blazer and Barry went and signed up for the adult division "all right lets go win us some prize money" Barry said "yeah" Blazer and Sparky said.

1 hour later

The junior division was about to start Blazer and Barry had already past the elimination round easily and had found out who they were going to be fighting "man these beings are weak" Barry said to Blazer "yeah I barely did anything and I won my fights" Blazer said. "Okay folks the junior is about to get under way so without further a do I would like you all to meet Sparky and Chupie" Sparky and Chupie began to walkout to the arena, Chupie was a bit smaller than Barry, he had red skin and short spiky blue hair, he was also a very muscular child, people were giving Sparky weird looks "hey is a robot aloud to participate" a man said to the announcer "well it isn't against the rules so yes he can participate" the announcer said.

When Chupie and Sparky got onto the arena Chupie looked at Sparky with a smirk "oh great I have to fight a wind up toy" he said Sparky just looked at him "I don't care what you call me, I'm better than you" "ha, yeah right I've won every tournament I've ever been in" "well your about to lose" Sparky said "okay begin" the announcer shouted, Chupie ran straight at Sparky and punched him in the face making a huge dent Sparky began to shake and spark, he then collapsed to the arena floor "he, I win" Chupie said.

Just before the announcer could declare Chupie the winner the sound of a car engine starting up was heard and Sparky began to get back up with the dent in his face popping out everyone was shocked except for Barry and Blazer. When Sparky stood up he laughed "you are never going to beat me with attacks like that" he said laughing "but how I broke you" Chupie said "no, you see I have a special chemical flowing through me and if I die it revives me, so basically I'm immortal" Sparky said with a smirk "now bye-bye" Sparky said and began to beat the living daylights out of him before he kicked Chupie out of the arena.

Chupie slammed into a wall and landed on the ground unconscious "Chupie is out of the ring which makes Sparky the winner" the announcer declared the crowd began to cheer that Sparky had won "piece of cake" Sparky said and walked out of the arena Barry and Blazer walked up to him "that was great Sparky" Barry said "you fight good" Blazer said with a smile "thanks guys" sparky said "keep this up and you'll win hands down" Barry said "do best" Blazer said then both Barry and Blazer walked out.

All of Sparky's fights were pretty much the same until he came his last opponent his opponent his name was Gar-Gan he was a very muscular boy with blue skin and long silver hair "give up now or I'll crush you" Gar-Gan said "yeah, yeah I've heard it all before" Sparky said in a board tone "okay begin" the announcer said, Gar-Gan began to punch and kick Sparky continuously and the a kick to the stomach sending Sparky skidding across the arena when he stopped he growled "okay no more Mr nice guy" Sparky said then tiny missiles and rockets appeared all over him and he fired all of them making a huge explosion sending Gar-Gan out of the ring.

"Gar-Gan has landed out of the ring which makes Sparky the champion of the junior division" the announcer shouted, the crowd cheered and roared at this "here is you prize 500,000 plutons" the announcer said giving Sparky his prize "thank you sir" Sparky said politely and then walked off "okay folks were about to start the adult division in 5 minutes so sit tight while we get everything ready" the announcer said.

With the boys

"Okay Sparky keep the money in your head for safekeeping" Barry said, "okay" Sparky said opening his head and putting the money in "now Blazer, remember you can use your abilities as much as you want just don't kill anyone okay" Barry said "ah ha" Blazer said happily "now lets go out there and win this thing" Barry said "yeah" Blazer shouted.

The arena

"Okay folks the adult division is about to get underway, so without further ado lets get the first round underway first we have Blazer" everyone noticed that Blazer looked a lot like Sparky "not much is known about this guy, but if he made it this far then we can tell he's strong" the announcer said Blazer was looking around in awe as he walked onto the arena "next we have Wrath he was here at the last tournament but unfortunately lost in the final round, let's hope these two can give us a great show" the announcer said Wrath was a very tall and muscular man with purple skin and spiky green hair.

Wrath was looking straight at Blazer when he entered the ring "wow you're the freakiest opponent I've ever had to face" Wrath said "Barry said me use my powers" Blazer said in a dumb voice "oh great my opponent is a moron" Wrath said, most of the crowd laughed at this, "okay begin!" the announcer exclaimed.


	19. Chapter 19

Blazer flew straight at Wrath and was engulfed by flames, Wrath was to shocked at this move, Blazer began to punch and kick Wrath towards the edge of the arena and then with one final punch with his hand covered in a blue flame he hit Wrath in the stomach sending him flying out of the ring, Wrath was now covered in second and third degree burns.

After checking that Wrath was alive the announcer declared Blazer the winner "yay I won" he said and then walked back to Barry "now that was awesome" Barry said "thank you Barry" Blazer said in a dumb voice then Sparky came flying in "where you" Blazer said "I was recording your fight to show to the others" Sparky said "thanks" Blazer said "okay lets get the next round rolling would Barry and Slicer please come out to the arena" the announcer said and Barry and Slicer began to head to the arena, "like Blazer not much is known about Barry, but if he is like Blazer then you can expect one heck of a fight" the announcer said "and next we have Slicer who has sliced and diced his way to the top in nearly all of his fights" he said Slicer was a tall and lean man with silver skin.

"Yeah and now I'm going to slice and dice you" Slicer said to Barry "fat chance" Barry said, "okay fighters begin" the announcer shouted Slicer looked at Barry do you want to know why I'm called Slicer" Slicer said "not really, but your going to tell me any way so why do they call you slicer" Barry said in a bored tone "because of this" Slicer said and heaps of blades emerged from his skin "when I'm done with you they'll need tweezers to pick up the pieces" and ran straight at Barry who ducked under Slicers swipe and gave him an uppercut but Slicer made three blades appear where Barry was punching Barry managed to hit Slicer up in the air but made 3 cuts on his arm, Barry growled in pain as his arm began to bleed.

"You're going to pay for that," Barry said and his eyes began to glow red and he fired his laser beams at Slicer, Slicer managed to dodge the lasers full force but his right arm was hit and the blades on his arm melted off. "Now you're going to pay for that," Slicer said and both he and Barry went into an all-out brawl.

10 minutes later

Barry and Slicer finally broke apart Slicer had a damaged eye, 3 of his teeth were knocked out, and his right arm was broken. Barry on the other hand looked like he went through a meat grinder thanks to Slicers blades, and his left arm was broken "I… must admit… your… much better… than I… gave… you credit for" Barry said panting "yeah… same here" Slicer panted out as well.

"Folks in all my years being the announcer of this tournament I have never seen a fight as intense as this one" the announcer said Slicer and Barry ran at each other again and began to deliver punches and kicks to each other. After 5 more minutes of this they both were using all the energy they had just to stand up "man I'm at the end of my rope here" Barry said to himself with a slight chuckle "even if I did win this round I'd be in no condition to fight another round there's only one option left" Slicer said "oi announcer" he said "huh" the announcer said "I give up" everyone was shocked at this "well you heard it folks Slicer has given up which makes Barry the winner" the announcer said.

Barry looked at Slicer and understood why he had given up; they then looked at each other, nodded and then pasted out. Medics came and took Barry and Slicer away, before Blazer could follow them Sparky stopped him "no Blazer stay here because you still have to fight" Sparky said "okay" Blazer said and they waited until it was Blazers turn.

With Barry and Slicer

Barry and Slicer were now getting patched up; they were still unconscious from their fight "Wow these two sure have endurance" one of the medics said, "yeah even when they had this many injuries they were still able to fight" another medic said "hmm I don't think this guys going to be fighting for a while better go tell the announcer that Barry wont be able to fight" the first medic said "sure" the other medic said and walked off.

Back at the arena

Blazer and his opponent had been called to enter the ring just before Blazer could leave he heard another fighter comment on him "my god that guys ugly" he said, now Blazer might not be the smartest person but he understood an insult towards him when he heard it "well you uglier" Blazer said "what did you just say" the fighter said "you ugly" Blazer in a cheeky tone and began to walk out to the arena. The announcer saw Blazer start to walk out before he was grabbed around the neck by the fighter and pulled him back in; the announcer and the officials ran over to the waiting room to see what was happening.

Just before they got to the entrance several fighters were thrown out the door when they looked inside they saw other fighters slumped against the walls, Blazer was in the middle of the room panting, "Blazer did you do this" the announcer said Blazer nodded while still panting "well seeing as how every fighter has been taken out that makes you the winner of the tournament" the announcer said he had been informed that Barry wouldn't be fighting "yay" Blazer said "okay follow me" the announcer said and led Blazer to the arena.

The arena

The announcer and Blazer were now standing in the middle of the arena "folk's I have some bad news due to a little incident with the other fighters Blazer is the only fighter left so that makes him the new champion" he said, there was complete silence for a few seconds before the whole stadium was cheering that Blazer had won the tournament, the announcer then gave Blazer his 20 million pluton prize.

Sparky walked up to Blazer and whispered to him "okay!" he said excitedly sparky told the announcer to get off the arena, then using his ice powers Blazer made a gigantic block of ice that took up the whole arena, Blazer then flew around the block of ice and sculpted it into the shape of Brute and he did it all in 10 seconds, there were ohh's and ahh's through out the whole crowd the announcer then walked up to Blazer and said "Blazer would you mind telling us who this beautiful women is in this sculpture is" he said "That's my girlfriend Brute" Blazer said happily Sparky was flying around the sculpture recording it "he, Brutes going to be all over Blazer when she sees this" Sparky said.

Soon everyone was leaving the arena; Blazer and Sparky were now walking to the room where Barry and Slicer were, when they arrived they saw that Barry and Slicer were awake. "So I take it you won the tournament" Slicer said Sparky laughed "ha, ha, ha all the other fighters were eliminated because they all tried to fight him hahaha," he said, Barry and Slicer looked at him weird, "what do you mean" Slicer said I recorded the whole thing Sparky said he turned off the lights and closed the curtains he then projected the fight on a blank wall the group laughed at this, "you cant pay for stuff like this" Barry said after the fight finished. "You three really are a strange group" Slicer said "yep" they replied.

The next day

Barry and Slicer were now fighting fit thanks to the medicine they took, the boys were now ready to go and buy a ship so they could get back to Earth. "Well Slicer it was great to have you as an opponent, maybe some day we can have a rematch" Barry said

"I'd like that" Slicer said and he and Barry shook hands "see ya" Barry said and then he, Blazer, and Sparky flew off "bye" Slicer said and the boys disappeared.

"Okay now that we have plutons where can we buy a ship" Sparky said "uh, lets ask someone" Blazer said "sounds fine to me" Barry said and they landed in another city "excuse me sir" Barry said to a random man "yes" he said "could you tell us where we can buy a space ship" Barry said "yes sure go down this street turn left and you'll see a big building 'space corp.' on it" the man said "thanks" Barry said and he and the boys flew off.

Space corp.

The boys were out side a very big building and they walked inside, they walked up to a desk where a lady was "hi how can I help you" "yes hi we were wondering if we could buy a space ship" Barry said "sure I'll get someone to show you around" she said a few seconds later a man with blue skin, blond hair, and was wearing a suit came up to them "I take it you boys are the ones who want to buy a ship" the man said "yes we are, but 250 million plutons is our limit" Sparky said "250 million!" the man said in shock "not even our best ship we've got here is worth that much" the man said "great, that gives us more plutons for supplies" Barry said "so could please show us the ships" Sparky said "of corse, follow me" the man said, and walked off with the boys following him.

They came to a giant room that was filled with different space ships "whoa" the boys said looking around "as you can see these are all of the different one man pods we have here" the man said "wow the technology on this planet is so advanced" Barry said looking at all the different pods "not comfy" Blazer said sitting in one "Blazer get out of there before you break something" Sparky shouted "oh don't worry these things are just models they cant do anything except look good" the man said "well anyway what are you looking for exactly" the man said "we're looking for a ship that can hold all three of us" Barry said "and maybe a gravity device to" Sparky said "and it's got to be indestructible on the inside and out" Barry said the man nodded "I think I know just the ship your looking for, follow me" the man said.

He led them to an elevator that went down, when the doors opened the boys eyes went wide "whoa" they said, they had arrived in a gigantic hanger and in the middle of it was a gigantic space ship "this is our ultimate creation 'the omega bolt'" the man said "oh my god" the boys said looking at it.

The body of omega bolt was a mile long and about 1/3 of a mile wide and was 10 stories tall it's wings were 400 meters long the ships colours were yellow red and silver the top half of the ship was yellow and the bottom half was silver and the wings were red, the boy's were just staring at the ship in awe the man laughed "ha, ha, ha if you think the outside is good you should see the inside" he said and then they all walked inside.

Once again the boys were in awe at the inside, the man began pointing out all the main features inside of omega bolt it had an Olympic size swimming pool, a giant spa,10 gravity rooms with the maximum amount of gravity being 9999 times what ever planet they wanted, 30 bedrooms with a king size bed in each one, a cafeteria that had a machine that could materialise any food you say, a medical bay where there was a machine that could heal you in seconds, and a huge lounge room with a TV twice as big as the one at home "so that's pretty much it" the man said the boys looked at each other and said simultaneously "how much" the man smiled "200 million plutons" he said "deal!" the boys said and gave him the plutons.

"How we get it out" Blazer said "don't worry we'll have it ready to go in about 4 hours" the man said "good that give's us plenty of time to shop around for stuff" Sparky said, the boys then walked out of the building and went to look around the city.


	20. Chapter 20

The city

The boys were walking around the city looking at all the different gadgets and things around the city "hey guys look" Blazer said, Barry and Sparky turned and saw Blazer had a weird device on the side of his head "what is that" Blazer said "that my friend is a universal communicator" a store clerk said "huh" the boys said "have this on your ear set it to what language you want to hear and then if someone is speaking in a different language then you'll hear it in the language you set it to" the clerk said "wow how much" Sparky said "100 plutons" the clerk said "here ya go" Sparky said giving the clerk the plutons "thank you" the clerk said and walked away.

5 hours later

The boys were now heading back to space corp. to get their space ship and go home. "Man all this stuff we bought is really going to help us big time" Sparky said "yeah new clothes, armour, communicators, and a upgrade for you Sparky" Barry said; "yeah, now I can tell how strong someone is" Sparky said "he, I have a power level of 180,000" Barry said "me miss Brute" Blazer said "don't worry you'll see her soon, I mean with a ship that big how long would it take to get to back to earth?" Sparky said.

Space corp.

"3 YEARS!!!" the boy's shouted "give or take" the man who had shown them the ship said, Barry sighed "we might as well get going now so we can get home" he said "okay it's all fuelled up and ready to go" the man said "here's the instruction manual" he said giving it to Sparky, Sparky's eyes began to glow and he flipped through the whole manual in 2 seconds "done" he said the boys then walked in and the hatch closed behind them, Sparky then went up to the controls and began to start up the ship.

"Clear the area" a man shouted soon everyone was out of the hanger and just as they were the omega bolt shot out of the hanger through the only exit, soon there was a ramp that led straight up the omega bolt went on the ramp and then shot straight into space "whoo hoo" the boys shouted and gave a group high five "that cool" Blazer said "yes it was cool now have you set the co ordinance for Earth" Barry said "yes I have and it's on auto pilot" Sparky said "cool, lets go hop in the spa" Barry said "yeah" Sparky and Blazer said.

Just before the could do anything Sparky was getting a message from Dynamo "hey Dynamo how are things going" Sparky said "Fairly well" Dynamo replied "Brute and Bunny are still upset that Barry and Blazer are light years away, oh I remembered have you found a way to get off the planet your on" she said "yep we bought a space ship and now were heading to earth" he said "do you know how long your going to be" she said Brute and Bunny were in front of her listening to her conversation with Sparky "well that's the bad bit" Sparky said Brute and Bunny felt their blood go cold at this "we're going to take about 3 years give or take" "3 YEARS!" They all shouted, the girls began to cry and Dynamo was leaking oil from her eyes, hearing the girls cries made the boys hearts break "I love you Brute" Blazer said "I… love you… to… Blazer" Brute said between sobs "well I guess that's pretty much it" Sparky said trying to end the conversation before anything else was said "okay" Dynamo said "we'll talk in a few days, 'love you'" the girls said "love you too" the boy's said and the signal cut out "thank god you ended the conversation there" Barry said "any more of that and I don't know what I would have done" he said "yeah" Blazer and Sparky said together "lets go in the spa" Blazer said and the boys flew off.

10 months later

The girls and the boys were still sad that they were apart but not as much as when they started, the boys had been on several planets during their journey and they were now on the planet 'yark'. Thanks to their universal communicators they could understand the aliens native tongue and they were now stocking up on fuel for their ship they were also trying and writing down the names of all the different food on the planet so their food synthesizer could make it.

They had also won several tournaments and won heaps of different currency for the planet the tournament was on, now they were sitting in a café eating lunch. "Man to food here is good" Barry said, "It's yummy" Blazer said happily "I cant believe they sell oil here" Sparky said finishing his third can of oil "yeah, well I think our ship is full about now" Barry said "yep let's go" Sparky said, they walked out of the café and flew back to their ship. When they arrived, they paid for the fuel and headed off again.

Back on Earth

Mojo was pacing back and forth in his lab "there has got to be a way to destroy that retched Team X. I've tried creating the ultimate fighter, but that didn't workout, I made them younger, but their numbers made up what they lack in strength, grr there's got to be something I haven't tried yet" he said, then his eyes went wide "I know I'll make three other boys, ones that will do anything I say hahaha, but first I need to know how to make them" he said

2 hours later

"Yes finally I have figured out how to make the ultimate boys, the Rowdyruff's were made out of snips, snails, and a puppy dog tail, the Powerpuff's were made from sugar, spice, and everything nice, yuck and I have absolutely no idea what those two Powerpunk's and that Blazer kid are made out of" he said slightly annoyed at the end.

"But now I've figured out how to make the ultimate boys by using spiders, razor blades, and snake venom, and now to add chemical x" he said pouring the whole bottle in, the concoction began to shake so badly that it made three shelfs come loose and all the different chemicals fell in to the concoction "uh oh, that cant be good" he said and ran into the next room.

Just when he got out of the room and went against the wall there was a huge explosion, he then groaned, "hopefully there something left of my lab" he said and walked back into the room. When Mojo walked back into the room, he saw 3 boys standing on the table

One had Flat Green spiky hair, two big fangs coming out of his mouth, his eyes were very dark red, he was wearing a black sweatshirt with a dark red streak through the middle, and he had 3 piercing's on his left eyebrow.

Another had spiked up navy blue hair like Butches, he was wearing a black sweatshirt with a dark blue streak through the middle, his eyes were very dark blue, and he had 3 bridge piercing's.

The last one had long silver spiky hair at the back and a lock of hair front, he had grey eyes, razor sharp teeth, he had a black sweatshirt with a silver streak through the middle, and 3 piercing's on his right eyebrow, but the two main things they had in common was that their skin was pale white and they had dark rings around their eyes.

Mojo was shocked at their appearance the boys then looked at him and the one with blue hair spoke, "I take it you're the one who made us there for your our father" the boy said "yes I am Mojo Jojo and I am your father, which is to say that I am the one who made you thus being your creator" he said "now can you please give me your names or individual identifications that have been assigned to you so that is how I'll be able to address you in the future"

"I'm Bleak," the one with the green hair said

"I'm Blizzard," the one with the blue hair said

"And I'm Blade" the one with silver hair said

"And all of us together are… the rowdydeath boys" they said in union, "brilliant introduction boys, now I want to know are you 3 going to turn on me, that is to say that will you destroy me seeing as how I am weaker than you" he said curiously, the boys looked at each other "no why would we do that" Blade said "oh nothing just an experiment that I did years ago backfired on me" Mojo said.

"Now then boys, I would like you to go into Townsville and steal all the money from the banks" Mojo said the boys nodded " and I would like you also to steal the biggest TV you can find, a big couch for all of us to sit on, and whatever else you want for your selves" he said "ALL RIGHT" the boy's shouted "and if you see a group of teenagers that look a bit like you, I want you to blast them with this" Mojo said giving Bleak a ray gun "it's a special ray gun that can make things younger, I have set it to 5 so when you blast them they'll turn to your age, note after you turn them all to kids destroy it" Mojo said the boys nodded and flew off "'sniff' that's my boy's" Mojo said.


	21. Chapter 21

Utonium house

Team X were relaxing in the living room watching TV, they were watching a comedy show when the hotline rang, Buttercup answered it "yes Mayor what's the problem" she said "there's a group of kids that look a lot like you and there stealing things, please help" he said "don't worry mayor were on our way" Buttercup said "come on guys lets go, I think Him did some reviving again" she groaned and they then all flew off.

With the Rowdydeath boys

The Rowdydeath boys were now in a store stealing stuff for them selves "okay let's get a Wii consol" Bleak said "no lets get a Xbox 360" Blade said "no a Wii consol" Bleak said no a Xbox 360" Blade said "a Wii" "a 360" "Wii" "360" "Wii" "360" "Wii" "360" "grr" Blade and Bleak said putting their head together growling "why not get both" Blizzard said, "Oh never thought of that" they both said, suddenly there was a crash they turned and saw Team X.

"Huh" Team X said at the Rowdydeath boys, they stared at each other until Blizzard broke the silence "hey, their the ones dad was talking about" he said with a smirk "your right, but those rejects couldn't hold a candle to my power" Blade said "he, we've heard that you've been stealing stuff, little boys " Brick said in a mocking tone while looking at the three boys "yeah, so what" Blizzard said "what are you rejects going to do about it" Blade said "we could kick your asses easily" Bleak said, "just who are you" Bubbles said.

"I'm Bleak," he said standing on one leg with his arms out at the sides

"I'm Blizzard," he said kneeling down on one leg with his arms in a Y position

"And I'm Blade" in a position that looked like he had frozen while running

"And all of us together are… the Rowdydeath boys" they said in union

"Well to me your just a group of brats that need a time out" Boomer said, "lets fight then" Blade said "oh yeah" Bleak said "I want to fight the fat blonde one, she looks like she'd make a great punching bag" Blizzard said "okay well fight, but outside first" Buster said "Wait!" Blade said "just to make it even" he said and pulled the trigger to the ray gun Mojo gave them and made them young _again_ Buttercup's eye began to twitch "she's gonna blow" Butch said the rest of Team Power flew out the hole they made "huh" the Rowdydeath boys said Buttercup then screamed so loud that the windows in the shop shattered she then flew at the boys and began to fight Blade.

They looked exactly even "ha, you really do fight like a girl" Blade said and punched Buttercup straight in the face sending her crashing to the ground "Buttercup are you okay Butch said helping her up "no" she said "he was toying with me in that fight" "how very perceptive you are" Blade said "but your still nothing compared to my power" he said and they all got into fighting stances "llllet's get ready to rumblllle" Blizzard said firing a small enerybeam at a huge bell making a 'ding' sound and they all flew at each other and began to fight.

Brute, Berserk, Buster, and Dynamo were fighting Blizzard.

Bubbles, Boomer, Brick, and Bunny were fighting Blade.

And Blossom, Buttercup, and Butch were fighting Bleak.

Blizzards fight

Brute, Berserk, Buster, and Dynamo were fighting as hard as they could "why are these guys so strong" Brute said as she gave Blizzard a direct hit face but Blizzard just laughed "if that's the best you can do, then your all going to die hahaha" he said as he kicked Brute in the stomach and elbowed her on the head knocking her out "BRUTE!!!" Berserk, Buster, and Dynamo said before Blizzard grabbed Buster's head and kneed him in the face "ahh" he said holding his face as Blizzard went behind him and punched him in the back of the head sending Buster ploughing into the ground "2 down 2 to go" Blizzard said.

Berserk was so angry at the moment she was starting to steam "oh what's the matter did I hurt your boyfriend hahaha" Blizzard said laughing "you, you… BASTERED!!!" Berserk screamed and kicked Blizzard in the side of the head, all the fights had stopped and everyone was looking in shock, Berserks arms became blurs as she repeatedly punched Blizzard in stomach before giving him an uppercut followed by her kicking him repeatedly in the stomach and punching him in the face sending him spiralling to the ground, Berserk put both her arms in the air and a glowing red ball appeared it got bigger and bigger until she threw her arms down and a long beam of red light went straight at Blizzard, Blizzard was now getting up "man that hurt" he said he looked up and saw the beam headed straight towards him.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" he shouted as he just managed to stop the energy beam but he was struggling, until he punched it and sent it straight back at Berserk, Berserk was to shocked to do anything until Dynamo shoved her out of the way and was unfortunately caught by the attack and shot into space "well I don't think she's going to be coming back anytime soon" Blade said, the fights then resumed.

Blizzard gave Berserk a cold glare "that hurt" he said and disappeared and reappeared behind Berserk, she turned around only to get punched in the face sending her through 3 buildings Blizzard followed by punching her in the face sending her straight to the ground, before she could touch the ground Blizzard reappeared and kicked her in the face making her skid on the ground until she came to a stop, she was unconscious. "Well now that that piece of scum is gone I'd better help my brothers" Blizzard said, and he flew off.

Blade's fight

Blade was slashing at Bubbles, Boomer, Brick, and Bunny. Because he was the razor blades in the concoction he had the ability to make blades appear all over his body he could also pull swords from out of his arms "it's gonna be a long time before I cut any muscle on this one… if she has any" Blade said pointing to Bubbles and continued slashing at them "it's impossible to beat this guy with those blades all over him" Bubbles said with tears in her eyes from all the stinging cuts on her body "don't worry Bubbles well beat him" Boomer said "oh really" Blade said "you couldn't beat me if you tried" he said. Blade swung his arm around and hit Bunny in the face both slicing it open and knocking her out "1 down 3 to go" he said as he made the blades on his arms spin around and he began to slice Brick until he swooped his arm past Brick and cut his right eye, making 3 big gashes.

"AHH MY EYE!!!" he screamed before Blade chopped him in the back of the neck knocking him out making Brick fall to the ground. Before Boomer could go and catch Brick, he was interrupted by Berserks attack on Blizzard, when it was over Blade began to attack Bubbles slashing at her with his swords, just before he could make the final move Boomer got in front of Bubbles and had his arm cut off as well as getting a very deep gash on his torso, but missed anything vital and he began to fall Bubbles gasped at this "BOOMER!!!" She screamed and flew down towards him only to have everything go black as Blade kicked Bubbles in the Back of the head, both Boomer and Bubbles hit the ground hard, "Well that's that, better go see if my brothers need my help" Blade said and flew off.

Bleak's fight

It was clear that Bleak was the weakest of the 3 but with his spider abilities he was hard to beat he had all ready taken down Blossom and Buttercup by paralysing them with his venom before Berserks attack on Blizzard now it was down to just Butch and Bleak Butch was determined to beat him "well it's just down to you and me" Bleak said "well I know I'll beat you" Butch said just before they could move they heard the other two "hey Bleak need some help" Blade said "not just yet, I'll let you know when…" before he could say anything else Butch punched Bleak in the face "why you" he said before he was punched in the face again.

Butch smirked "that ought to stop you from biting me" he said "what are you talking about" Bleak said and at that moment his 2 fangs shattered to bits "AHH" he screamed "your going to pay for that" Bleak screamed, just as he started to fly at Butch the cold wind hit his fangs exposed nerves "can you guy's please get him" Bleak said clearly in pain "sure" Blizzard and Blade said and they began to attack Butch.

Because it was 2 on 1 Butch was barely able to defend himself let alone attack until he got a chance and disappeared making Blizzard and Blade hit each other Blade had punched Blizzard in the face slashing it in the process, and Blizzard kneed Blade in the stomach "you fool" Blizzard said "it's your fault ya dope" Blade said they growled at each other and began to fight.

Butch took this as an opportunity and he began to attack Bleak they were exactly even until Bleak punched Butch in the face, Bleak got behind Butch wrapped his arms around him and nose dived straight down, before he hit the ground he let go of Butch and flew up making Butch plough straight to the ground, "finally" Bleak said as he looked at the hole Butch made "now to get those things dad wanted us to get, hey Blade, Blizzard let's finish getting what we have to get" Bleak said Blade and Blizzard stopped fighting and flew over to him "uh how about this, you go home and have dad check out those broken fangs of yours and we'll get the stuff" Blade said "okay if your sure" Bleak said and flew off with his hands on his broken fangs for protection from the wind.

With Blazer Barry and Sparky

6 months had passed and the boys hadn't gotten any communication from the others and they were starting to get concerned, but now Barry and Sparky were relaxing in the spa "man this spa is great" Barry said, "yeah this hot water is great for my joints" Sparky said "hey do you know where Blazer is" Barry said "last time I saw him he said he wanted to get stronger" "well I don't blame him he is weak compared to us" Barry said "yeah you've got a power level of 1,024,000, where as Blazer has a power level of 5,000" Sparky said "we'd better not say that to him" Barry said "of corse not, hearing that would break his heart" Sparky said but what they didn't know was that Blazer had heard the whole thing and indeed he did cry suddenly a look of determination crossed his face 'I will be stronger' he thought and flew to one of the gravity rooms.

When he got inside he locked the door and turned on the gravity he had seen the number on screen when Barry trained the number 500 which was 500 times earths gravity so he wanted more and using all his brain power he came up with the number 3000 5x more than Barry when he turned it on he was thrown straight down and he hit the floor "ow" he said and struggled to get up.

6 hours later

Blazer had gotten used to the gravity and now he was doing back flips "I will be stronger" he said as he stopped doing back flips. He walked over to the weights and he grabbed the biggest ones and put them on his back as he started doing push ups.

Outside the gravity room

Barry and Sparky were walking around the ship calling looking for Blazer until they heard grunting noises they looked through one of the windows to the gravity room and they saw Blazer doing push ups with the weights on his back "awe look he is trying to get stronger" Barry said "he, what gravity level is he training at" Sparky said thinking it was somewhere between 10 and 20, but when he saw Barry's shocked face he knew it was much higher.

"He's training at 3000" Barry said "WHAT" Sparky said and he checked and saw the gravity level was 3000 "my god how is it that he's not a pancake" Barry said "what's his power level" he said Sparky checked and his eyes went wide it's at 2,180,000!!!"Sparky screamed "WHAT" Barry said "and still rising" Sparky said they could only look on in amazement for the next 2 hours as Blazers power continued to grow, until he finally stopped and turned off the gravity machine and began to head for the door. Barry and Sparky moved out of the way to let Blazer out.

When Blazer opened the door he saw Barry and Sparky "hi guy's" he said "me trying to get strong like you" he said in a depressed voice "Blazer" Barry said "your stronger than both of us put together" Blazer looked up at this with a stupid smile "your power level is 4,902,000" Sparky said "is that good" Blazer said in a curious voice "it's very good" Barry said patting Blazer on the back "yay I'm stronger, I'm stronger, I'm stronger, I'm stronger" Blazer said bouncing away the boys sighed "he maybe stronger, but he's still the same Blazer" Barry said with a smile "yeah" Sparky said suddenly an alarm went off.

"Unidentified object heading straight towards the ship" the computer voice said. Before Barry or Sparky could do anything they heard a loud thump, they both flew to the control room and saw an object had smashed straight into the window what the heck is it Barry said it looked like a robot of some sort, before they could say anything else they heard a familiar noise, the sound of a car engine starting up, "Dynamo!!!" Barry and Sparky said, Dynamo shot up "when I get my hands on that guy I'll… huh where am I" she said, she turned around and saw Barry and Sparky "oh my god" she said "where's the door" she said Barry and Sparky pointed left "thanks" she said, and she was soon inside.

"Dynamo how did you get here" Sparky said hugging her as she changed her form back to a teenager and she told them everything that happened, the boys were shocked to say the least "is Brute okay" Blazer said worried "I'm sorry Blazer I have no idea" Dynamo said Blazer began to get angry that someone had hurt his Brute, Blazers power level shot through the roof. Barry saw that Sparky was seeing Blazers power level "Sparky what's his power level" Barry said "50,000,000" Sparky said "WHAT, Blazer calm down Dynamo was just lying Brute is perfectly fine" Barry said rubbing Blazers back "okay" Blazer said in his dumb voice "me going to go in pool " he said and floated off.

"What was that" Dynamo said "and what did you mean by power level" she said "well you see we got Sparky an upgrade on the planet with 100 times earths gravity, so now he can tell how strong someone is" Barry said "really how strong am I" Dynamo said "uh, I cant tell how strong machines are sorry" Sparky said "oh that's fine" Dynamo said "but do you know how long its going to take to get back home" she said "lets go check" Barry said and they flew to the control room.

"Hmm it looks like its going to take about another 6 months until we get home" Barry said "oh man who knows what those boys could do by the time we get back" Dynamo said "well lets not worry about that at the moment lets go and relax" Sparky said "Yeah like what we've been doing ever since we got this beauty" Barry said and they all floated off to see if Blazer had drowned or not.

Back on earth

Mojo, thanks to the Rowdydeath boys was now ruler of the world, he had done his first evil plan again by making all monkeys super intelligent, and to make sure that they all obeyed him he had made himself giant again. What was left of Team X had tried everything but the Rowdydeath boys always beat them, they had managed to attach Boomers arm back on and with the help of chemical L it was fully functional.

They had also healed Bricks eye so he could see out of it again, they were now lying on the ground in the middle of the lounge room depressed "man why don't those freaks have any weakness" Buttercup said "we've tried kissing them" Blossom said "we've tried using antidote X on them" Bunny said "we've tried humiliating them" Butch said "but nothing works" Boomer said "and to make it worse were kids again" Brick said "if Barry, Blazer, and Sparky were here maybe they could have made a difference in our fights" Brute said "yeah maybe" Buster said "if I hadn't attacked that freak Blizzard Dynamo would still be here" Berserk said "don't worry Berserk, Dynamo is immortal remember she'll be able to come back and when she does she'll be ready to fight" Bubbles said "I hope your right" Berserk said.

6 months later

Monkey's now ruled Earth thanks to Mojo's enhancements to them and noone could do anything about it, despite the fact that humans out number them, they were stronger and smarter than humans, it had literally become the 'planet of the apes'.

Team X, despite their best efforts to go to different places and help people there, the Rowdydeath boys always stopped them. The Rowdydeath boys were now on their way to the Utonium house they had gotten orders from their dad to destroy Team X permanently "oh boy this is going to be fun" Bleak said "yeah, I cant wait to slice them up to little pieces" Blade said "I want to see the looks on their faces when they die" Blizzard said "ohh yeah" Bleak and Blade said they began to laugh as they continued to fly.

Utonium house

Boomer, Brick, Butch, and Buster were just mopping in the lounge room, "This sucks" Boomer said "tell me about it" Butch said, "Mojo has won" Buster said, "hey do you guys know were the girls are" Brick said "well Blossom and Bubbles are probably pigging out" Boomer said, during the time Mojo and all the other monkeys were taking over food was starting to get scarce so the professor had made a machine that materialise any food you say like the one on the omega bolt only this one had a limited type of food it could make, but it never ran out much to Blossom and Bubbles delight but the girls were up in Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercups room also mopping.

The boys then heard loud knocks on the door, before they heard "hello anybody home" Blizzard said "GIRLS!!!" Brick shouted the girl came rushing to the boys "what's wrong" Blossom said "they're here" Butch said before the door broke off it's hinges and fell "we've been given orders to destroy you all permanently" Blade said "guy's if were going down were going down with a fight" Brick said "yeah!" the others shouted and they all flew at the Rowdydeath boys.


	22. Chapter 22

**Previously:** _The boys then heard loud knocks on the door, before they heard "hello anybody home" Blizzard said "GIRLS!!!" Brick shouted the girl came rushing to the boys "what's wrong" Blossom said "they're here" Butch said before the door broke off it's hinges and fell, "we've been given orders to destroy you all permanently" Blade said "guy's if were going down were going down with a fight" Brick said "yeah!" the others shouted and they all flew at the Rowdydeath boys._

With Barry, Blazer, Sparky and Dynamo

They were now 15 minutes away from earth "finally were almost home," Barry said, they had just passed Jupiter and now Mars was in sight "yay I get to see Brute" Blazer said "yes you do" Barry said 'I hope' he thought

15 minutes later

"Finally Earth" Barry said, suddenly the ship stopped "huh" they all said it was followed by the computers voice saying "where would you like to land" it said "Townsville, USA" Sparky said "setting coordinates… coordinates set, prepare for landing" the computer voice said and the ship blasted forward.

With Team X

Team X were now barely alive, they had been beaten and bruised badly "well guys it looks like this is the end" Brick said "your right it is the end, for you" Blade said "so any last words" he said putting his arm which now had a long blade on it up to Brick's neck "hey look at that" Bleak said as he pointed to something that looked like a giant aeroplane heading straight towards them.

The plane ploughed through heaps of houses which were both fortunately and unfortunately empty because they weren't called the Rowdy_death_ boys for nothing, it finally came to a stop just were Team X were.

"Why is this plane here" Blizzard said, before anyone else could say anything the doors on the plane opened, suddenly Team X heard 3 familiar voices "yay we home" one said "my god what happened to everything" another said "Mojo happened to everything" another voice said "hey there's our house" another voice said, suddenly 4 figures appeared and gasped when they saw Team X, then they saw the Rowdydeath boys "I take it you're the ones that did this to them" Barry said trying to be as calm as possible "so what if we are" Blizzard said "there weaklings compared to us" Blade said standing up forgetting about Brick.

Blazer was getting angrier and angrier at what they had done to his Brute and his power level skyrocketed. "Hey Sparky" Barry said "huh" Sparky said, "can you tell me what their power levels are" Barry said "sure" Sparky said and began checking their power levels.

Blazer had calmed down a bit, he wanted to hear this, "I'll go from left to right" Sparky said, "The one with green hair has a power level of 150,000" he said "ah ha" Barry said "the one with blue hair has a power level of 160,000" Sparky said "Okay" Blazer said in an amused voice "and finally the one with silver hair has a power level of 170,000" Sparky said "right" Dynamo said, they all burst out laughing "you guys are weak" Barry said "I could beat you with one hand behind my back" Sparky said.

The Rowdydeath boys were furious at this "I don't know what you meant by that, but after we kill these freaks were going to kill you" Bleak said and he kicked Brute in the head "uh oh" Barry, Sparky, and Dynamo said and they flew up away from Blazer. Blazer however was furious at what Bleak just did "he's dead" Sparky said. Blazer shot straight at Bleak and punched him in the stomach "gah" Bleak said, Blazer began to punch and kick Bleak repeatedly until he grabbed Bleaks leg and threw him straight into the omega bolt.

Bleak slammed straight into the omega bolt but didn't make so much as a mark on the ship; Bleak slid down the side of the omega bolt and hit the ground. Before his brothers could go and help him Blazer had him by his shirt right up to his face "I am going to kill you for what you've done but first…" Blazer walked over to Brute "I want you to apologise to her for that kick you did to her" facing him towards Brute "I'm sorry" he said the only response he got from her was being spit in the face "well the lady has spoken" Blazer said and he tore Bleak's head off before throwing Bleaks head and body into the sky followed by an energy blast from his mouth that turned Bleaks body to ashes "1 down 2 to go" Blazer said he then turned to Brute "Brute are you okay" he said lifting her up "I'll live" she said and they hugged each other.

Blizzard and Blade were growling at what he just did "lets get him," Blade said and both Blizzard and Blade flew down to attack Blazer, but they were stopped when Barry and Sparky got in their way "and where do you think your going" Sparky said Blade looked at Barry and Sparky "I'm going to kill you" he said, he then made blades appear all over his body and he spun around like a top and went straight at Barry and Sparky.

Sparky and Barry looked at each other and simultaneously punched Blade, making him stop spinning and flew back, where Barry was waiting for him with his arm glowing purple and he punched Blade in the back, breaking it, and sending Blade crashing to the ground.

Barry, Sparky, and Blazer got together and each fired an energy beam that combined into one and destroyed Blade "2 down 1 to… hey where'd that blue haired one go?" Barry said "he must have run away, the coward" Sparky said "let's not worry about that at the moment, let's get these guys healed" Dynamo said "yeah your right" Barry said, and they flew down to the rest of Team X and took them to the medical bay on the ship.

After everyone was fixed up they began telling each other about what had happened Barry, Blazer, Dynamo, and Sparky had found out that the professor had been kidnapped and he as well as several other scientists were now being forced to make what ever Mojo said and their Mum had unfortunately been killed when the Rowdydeath boys had come to take the professor away "well it should be easy to beat all those monkeys now" Brick said "yeah but I think Mojo would be our major target now" Blossom said "I say we just go and slaughter the bastard and get the professor back" Buttercup said "typical Buttercup always going for the brutal approach" Brute said "uh guys I have a question" Bunny said everyone looked at her "what are Brute and I going to do with our relationships with Barry and Blazer" she said, Barry looked sad "because a 6 year old cant be dating a 16 year old" Bunny said "lets make us littler" Blazer said everyone looked at him "if Mojo made you younger we can make us younger" he continued "would you two really do that" Brute said Barry and Blazer looked at each other and nodded.

"If it means we get to be with you, then yes we will" Barry said "so do you know were Mojo is" he continued the other's shook their heads "wait I know!" Sparky exclaimed "I can track Blizzard with my scanner" Sparky said "alright" Buster said "but wait" Blossom said "he's probably miles away by now" she said "not exactly" Sparky said everyone looked at him "no one saw him fly away did they" he said they all looked at Sparky questionably "so that means he's on foot, and if he's on foot he cant have gotten very far".

Blizzard however was miles away from Townsville and was now heading towards Washington D.C. where Mojo now lived in the white house, which he had made a thousand times bigger for his giant form "why couldn't dad have lived closer to where Team X lived" he said as he continued running.

Sparky was now scanning around to try and find Blizzard or Mojo "GOT HIM" Sparky shouted "that way" he said pointing to his right "okay lets go" and all of Team X flew off.

1 hour later

Blizzard had now just arrived at the white house and ran inside completely out of breath. Blizzard entered the main office where Mojo was "DAD!" he shouted Mojo looked down at Blizzard "what is it my son and where are Bleak and Blade" he said "that's what I've come to tell you, they've been killed" Blizzard said "WHAT! But how" Mojo exclaimed, and Blizzard told him what happened.

Before Mojo could say anything else Team X broke through the roof "Mojo your going to pay for what you have done" all of Team X said and they all began to beat him up delivering punches and kicks to Mojo until he was lying on the floor withering in pain "owww" he groaned Team X landed in front of him "tell us where the professor is" Bubbles said "oh him, well you see he refused to do what I said so I had him killed" Mojo said, everyone felt their blood go cold and their hearts shattered

"We'll kill you right here and now if you don't tell us where the ray gun to make us younger is Brute said with her fist back ready to punch him "in that safe behind you" he said, after they got the ray gun Barry said with a smirk "hey Sparky, Blazer do you want to do our special attack" they looked at each other "yeah" they said and flew up to the opposite sides of Barry. They all put their hands out in front of them, then out of nowhere a huge yellow glowing ball appeared with sparks flowing around it "this is the end of you Mojo Jojo" they said together "OMEGA BOMB!!!" they shouted sending it towards Mojo everyone flew out of the building which was followed by a massive explosion.

When the dust cleared the only thing left of the building was a smoking crater. "Finally it's over" Boomer said "not exactly" Blossom said pointing towards Blizzard. Blizzard had a look of pure fright, he was even paler than he was before, he looked at all of Team X realizing he didn't stand a chance at fighting them he flew off as fast as he could.

Team X all looked at each other and nodded, they all put a hand out in front of them and fired an energy blast each the energy blasts combined into one and hit Blizzard dead on, disintegrating him. Brick smiled "Okay everyone lets spread out and…" he was interrupted by the sound of Bubbles crying "Bubbles what's the matter" Boomer said rubbing her back "the professor is dead" she said everyone paused at that most of the girls started crying at this "damn that Mojo, even when he's dead he's still making us suffer" Butch said hugging Buttercup.

After 5 minutes everyone calmed down "okay now as I was saying before let's split up and destroy every monkey we can find and then meet back at our house" Brick said "right!" the others said "wait what do I do with this thing" Sparky said holding the youth ray take it back to the omega bolt and we'll examine it later" Barry said, and they all flew off with their partner

7 hours later

Everyone arrived back at the house at the same time "so how'd it go" Barry said to everyone. They got the following:

Buttercup and Butch: Rocko Socko, Ojo Tango, Smasha Crasha, and all their minions

Blazer and Brute: Baboon Kaboom, Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Cruncha Muncha, and all their minions

Boomer and Bubbles: The Go-Go Patrol, Koko Kongo, Pappy Whappy, and all their minions

Brick and Blossom: Hota Wota, Bonzo Bango, and all their minions

Buster and Berserk: Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, Rolo Ovo, and all their minions

Sparky and Dynamo: The Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos, Cheata Beata, and all their minions

Barry and Bunny: Hacha Chacha, Achey Breaky, and all their minions

"Okay so the good news is that everyone's free from the monkeys, bad news is that a quarter of earths population is dead," Sparky said so what do we do now Blossom said "well first Sparky and I are going to see what we can do with that youth ray and see if we can make you all older" Barry said and he and Sparky flew into the omega bolt me going in pool uh Blazie encase you've forgotten we don't have a pool Brute said there one in omega bolt he said "WHAT!" everyone shouted they all began to follow Blazer into the omega bolt and were in awe at all the things on the ship they soon arrived at the pool "whoa" they all said "and there's spa over there" he said "cool" they said and in seconds they striped down to their underwear and jumped into the pool.

3 hours later

Barry and Sparky had finally finished the with the youth ray good now it can make you older as well "well that was hard lets try it out" Barry said "make me 20" he said to Sparky "well here goes nothing" Sparky said and zapped Barry, in a flash Barry was older. "IT WORK'S" they both shouted "now make me back to 16" he said and in another flash he was 16 again "alright lets go to the others," Sparky said and they both flew off.

When they arrived at the pool they saw everyone smiling and having fun "I bet they haven't been this happy in a long time" Sparky said to Barry, Barry only nodded. "Hey everyone" Sparky said everyone stopped what they were doing "we have finished with the youth ray so now it can make you younger and older" Sparky said "all right" they all said "okay so what ages do you want to be" they all looked at each other "well I sorta like being young" Boomer said one by one they all started agreeing that they liked being younger.

Barry and Blazer looked at each other and nodded, actually Blazer was just mimicking Barry, Barry turned the dial on the ray gun to 6, he gave Sparky the ray gun and said "fire away Sparky" Sparky pulled the trigger and in a flash they were 6. "I'm going to put this in the safe" Sparky said and walked off with the ray gun Dynamo changed her form back to what she looked like when she was a kid, for the rest of the day Team X just relaxed.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day

Team X decided to go into Townsville and see if there was anybody there. When they arrived they found everything deserted "Sparky can you detect anyone" Barry said they heard beeping coming from Sparky as his head turned around then the beeping stopped "no there's noone within the city limits, even beyond where the omega bolt is there's nobody as well" Sparky said in a depressed voice "I guess that was a somewhat good thing seeing as how we destroyed so many houses when we landed the omega bolt" Barry said, everyone gave a small chuckle.

"Why don't we rebuild the city and run it" Dynamo said "that's not a bad idea" Boomer said "so were all in an agreement we fix up the city and run it" Brick said putting his hand out "YEAH" everyone else Shouted and put their hands in as well.

6 months later

Team X had managed to repair all the damage that had been done to the town and soon it was good as new. They had also gotten the populace back and now Townsville was the way it was before Mojo had made the Rowdydeath boys. Team X were now lounging around the mayors office, which this week it was Boomer's office, Team X had decided that each week they would swap position of Mayor. Team X were completely bored there hadn't been a single crime all week the closest thing they got was a burglary but that was it.

"Man I am so bored," Buttercup said "tell me about it there hasn't been a crime or monster attack all week" Blossom moaned "maybe we should go to school, we might be less bored there" Butch said "no way I am not going to primary school for a third time" Brute said, everyone had to agree with her "there wouldn't be one thing there that I don't already know" she continued.

What they didn't know was that a certain someone was watching them on a screen "well, well it seems as though our little hero's are bored, hmm why don't I give them something to get rid of their boredom" the figure said "but what, I never repeat a plan so what should I do" the figure revelled himself to be Him "oh I know if they had so much trouble with just three what about a whole army" the figure said with a big evil grin on his face then a thoughtful look came on his face followed by a giving in face "ah what the heck, I'll revive them and add them to the army" he said "but first I'll do something to get their attention" he said and disappeared in a red cloud of smoke laughing.

With Team X

They were now all sleeping nearly all the boys had their heads resting on their girlfriend's stomaches, suddenly they were all woken up by a loud crash they looked and saw heaps of monsters starting to destroy the city "alright" they all said, the girls put their special bracelets on so they were thin again and began beating up all the monsters. Soon they had beaten them all "job well done guys" Boomer said suddenly they all heard a voice

"I wouldn't be celebrating if I were you, the real battle hasn't even started yet".

They turned and gasped "it's Breaker" Brick said "well, well it seems as though you remember me" Breaker said with a smirk "yeah but were still going to beat you like last time" Butch said "but do you also remember these guys" he said holding his arm to the left as three boys stepped into view "the Rowdydeath boys!" Bunny exclaimed "and my sweet little devil" Breaker continued as Brat walked into view and hugged his right arm "NOW TEACH THESE FUCKERS A LESSON" he shouted throwing his left arm into the air as hundreds of clones of Team X and the Rowdydeath boys flew up from behind the building and headed straight towards the original Team X while Breaker, Brat, and the original Rowdydeath boys stayed put on the building "FLY UP!" Boomer shouted and they all did to make sure the city wouldn't get destroyed they were now punching and kicking with all they had.

Suddenly they all stoped fighting, the clones were confused who were the originals and who were the clones "well this fight's pointless" a random Barry said, the real Blazer however was looking through all the Brute's until he found one that had the special bracelet on "your real Brute" he said and hugged her Brute could tell he was the real Blazer, suddenly the Blazer clones and the Brute clones began to attack the real one's.

The real Blazer was furious at this he then screamed and punched a clone in the head making the clones head explode this scared everyone as Blazer began to kill all his and Brutes clones until they were all dead. The clones of the Rowdydeath boys decided to wait until the fight was over so that they could kill whoever was left.

With Breaker and Brat

"Okay I suggest we leave and never come back" Brat said "agreed" Breaker replied and they both flew off. "Cowards" the Rowdydeath boys said in union.

Back with Team X

The girl clones had figured out that the real one's had bracelet's on so they all started fighting those one's and seeing as how Blazer pointed the original boys out, the clones began fighting the original's.

Buster and Berserk's fight

Buster and Berserk were punching left and right 'they just keep coming' they thought as they continued to beat clone after clone "man we really wanted some excitement and that's what we got" Buster said "yeah but I think that might have been a bit to much" Berserk said elbowing one of her clones on the head sending it to the heap of clones below.

"Well time to finish them off" Buster said, then he and Berserk put their hands out in front of them making a huge ball of red energy and threw it down at the clones blowing them all to smithereens leaving nothing but a smoking crater. "Well lets go help the others," Buster said and they both flew off.

The Rowdyruffs fight

Brick, Butch and Boomer had decided to be their old team again for this fight to beat their clones "were doing great as a team than we were individually" Boomer said killing another Brick clone, but not as brutal as Blazer "tell me about it" Butch said "hey boy's, lets do our special attack" Brick said Boomer and Butch gave evil grins "Ballistic Mirage" they shouted. They charged at the clones and began to beat them all up.

When they were free from the mass of clones, all the clones dropped like flies and hit the ground. "Lets finish this" they said electricity was flowing around them, they then held hands and flew down towards all the knocked out clones.

The second they touched the ground there was an explosion and a white flash of light; this had stopped all the fights. When the light faded away the only thing left of the Rowdyruff boy clones was a smoking crater, everyone then resumed fighting.

"Well that's the end of them" Butch said "let's go help the others" Boomer said "Right" Brick and Butch shouted, and they flew off to help the others.

The Powerpuffs fight

The girls saw their boyfriends get back together as the Rowdyruffs to beat their clones, so they had decided to be their old team as well to beat their clones. Deciding to end the battle quickly Blossom said "girls lets do the mega blast and end this fight quickly" she said, "yes let's" Bubbles and Buttercup. They flew up high in the air, their clones were wondering what the heck they were doing, but regardless they all followed.

Once the originals were high enough they turned to face the on coming clones "ready girls" Blossom said "ready" Bubbles and Buttercup said they then put their left arms out and made a glowing ball, once the clones were close enough they fired the ball which made a huge explosion upon impacting them.

Everyone was blown back from the after shock "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT" Brick shouted. When the light faded there was absolutely no sign of the girls clones "whoo hoo" Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup shouted giving a group high five. Now the only clones left were Dynamo and Sparky's clones and Barry and Bunny's clones.

Team X

Team X was now together in front of the remaining clones. "Guys let's finish this" Brick said "YEAH!" the others shouted throwing their left arms in the air. The clones and the originals flew at each other and began a brawl the clones were dropping like flies, soon all the Barry and Bunny clones were defeated, but the Sparky and Dynamo clones continued coming back because like the original's they were immortal.

"We can't beat these piles of junk" Boomer said "I know we've tried everything and we still can't beat them" Buttercup said, suddenly Butch's eyes lit up, just when Team X flew off to attack the clones again Butch grabbed Blazer "huh" he said Blazer "I've got a plan" Butch said, he then whispered to Blazer what it was.

All the Sparky and Dynamo clones were back up and ready to fight, just before Team X and the clones could attack again Butch shouted, "WAIT!" everyone stopped and looked at him "Blazer here want's to show you clones a new attack of his" he said the clones smirked "sure do what ever you want" a Sparky clone said Blazer flew in front of them he began to pull his arm back when Butch put up a shield around the clones and Blazer.

Inside the shield

"Huh what did that guy do" a Sparky clone said "Butch put shield on us" Blazer said his body was now covered in a brownish greenish slim "why you" another Sparky said and punched Blazer in the face only for his arm to melt off "WHAT THE HELL!!!" the clone screamed "my body covered in acid" Blazer said and sprayed the acid everywhere he completely melted half the clones and any remains were dissolved in the acid that was building up at the bottom.

The clones were banging against the shield trying to break it with no success, Blazer continued melting clone after clone until they were all gone, Blazer then began to absorb all the acid back into his body until it was all gone. Suddenly the shield went down and everyone saw all of the clones were gone, Blazer floated over to Butch 'good plan" he said and he hugged Butch "yes it was a good plan, now can you please stop hugging me" "okay" Blazer said "ha, the battle isn't over yet" a familiar voice said Team X turned around and saw the Rowdydeath boy clones "well shall we get this party started" a Blizzard clone said "oh crap" Team X said.

They were all very tired from fighting all their clones and now they had to fight more clones that were at full power. They then all charged at each other but after 5 minutes Team X were beaten "déjà vu" Bubbles said "yeah only noone is strong enough to help us" Blossom said. They all saw the Rowdydeath boy clones charging up their finishing moves, just before the clones could attack Team X a huge beam of energy engulfed all the clones when the light faded the clones were gone.

"Huh" Team X said they saw the original Rowdydeath boys had their arms extended out "man those clones were weak" Blade said "yeah seriously" Bleak said "so what should we do with them" Blizzard said "leave them, we'll wait until their able to fight again and when they are we'll destroy them" Blade said "so what are we going to do until then" Blizzard said "let's go and kill those two cowards that flew off" Blade said "you mean Breaker and Brat" Bleak said "exactly lets go" Blade said, and they flew off.

"Man some hero's we are" Brick said, "We must look pathetic lying on the ground like this" Berserk said, soon Ambulances were there and Team X were taken to hospital. Barry asked them if they had any Chemical L at the hospital luckily the hospital had gotten some just this morning. After a few drops each they were all fighting fit, and after a rest Sparky and Dynamo were fighting fit as well.

"So does anyone know what to do now?" Bunny said well we could 1. Go home and train in the gravity room to get stronger, 2. We could try and find them, or 3. We can just wait and do nothing" Buster said "hmm Sparky who's stronger right now" Butch said, Sparky began to scan around "at this point us" he said "good" everyone said in relief "but I think they've found Breaker and Brat" Sparky continued "why do you say that" Brute said curiously "well there's 5 power levels over in that direction and 4 of them are dropping but ones fine do you want to go and check it out" Sparky said everyone nodded "then let's go" Bubbles said, and they all flew out the window

With Breaker and Brat

After Breaker and Brat left Townsville they had continued to fly as fast as they could until they started to slow down and then they came to a stop above a forest. "So Breaker were should we go now" Brat said "why don't we find a place to live first then we can steal something's and we'll continue from there" Breaker said in a thoughtful tone "sounds like a plan to me" Brat said kissing Breaker on the cheek they saw a city "let's start there" Breaker said pointing to a city "let's g…" but before Brat could finish she was interrupted "not so fast" they turned and saw the Rowdydeath boy's.

"I take it you couldn't handle Team X" Breaker said "no actually we wanted a challenge so we decided to let them heal first before we fought them" Blade said "then why are you here" Brat said curiously "we came here to kill you two for being cowards" Blade continued "WHAT!!!" Breaker and Brat said, "Yeah you two ran away from those freaks" Blizzard said "so were going to kill you" Bleak said.

Breaker growled "look you can kill me, but let her live" he said the Rowdydeath boys looked at each other "fine" they said and began to fight. Breaker was punching and kicking as well as blocking he then saw an opening and he:

Punched Bleak in the face

Kicked Blizzard in the stomach

And Elbowed Blade in the face

Taking the opportunity he began to punch and kick them all until Bleak grabbed his left arm and Blizzard grabbed right arm, restraining him.

"Let go," he said struggling Blade was now floating in front him with his arms covered in Blades and he began to slash at Breaker until Breaker swung his right arm in front of him and because Blizzard was still holding onto it he got sliced by Blade "ahh you idiot!" Blizzard screamed with 3 bloody lines going from between his eyes to the left side of his waist "it's your fault you couldn't keep him still!" Blade yelled.

Blizzard and Blade began to fight "well it looks like it's just me and you" Breaker said looking at Bleak. Breaker and Bleak began an all out brawl, for a while they looked exactly even but Bleak realised that Breaker was holding back and when Breaker went all-out Bleak didn't stand a chance, this is when Team X arrived.

When Team X arrived they were shocked and confused at the situation Blade and Blizzard were fighting each other Bleak was getting the living snot beaten out of him and Brat was watching Breaker and Bleaks fight. They saw Breaker grab Bleak by his shirt and said "I'm gonna slap some sense into you" and he began to slap Bleak back and forth across the face Blade and Blizzard stopped at this and began to laugh at their brothers predicament.

Breaker finally stopped slapping Bleak; before Bleak had time to recover Breaker punched him in the stomach followed by being hit on the head making him fall to the ground. Before Bleak could stop himself Breaker grabbed Bleak from behind and began to fly straight towards the ground "it's time to tuck you in and say good night" Breaker said and about ten meters from the ground Breaker let go and flew up. Bleak ploughed into the ground making a crater that made several tree's fall over the hole Bleak made.

Breaker was panting he had used everything he had fighting Bleak. Blade and Blizzard were furious that Breaker had killed their brother. Blade turned to Team X "we'll deal with you after we kill this guy" he said to them they began to fly at Breaker and Breaker closed his eyes.

Just when they were almost about to attack they were both hit hard on the head and sent to the ground Breaker opened his eyes and saw Brick and Butch in front of him, "you're the last people I would have expected to come to my rescue" Breaker said.

Brick and Butch looked at him "if it wasn't for our girlfriends we would have let you die" Brick said "still angry that I beat you two to bloody pulps when we first met huh" Breaker said "don't even start" Butch said in a deadly voice. They all looked down and saw Blade and Blizzard getting back up "man that hurt" Blizzard said rubbing the spot where Butch had hit him "man your weak" Blade said getting back up as well "come on your in just as much pain as I am" Blizzard said in an annoyed tone "no I'm not" Blade retorted "yes you are" Blizzard replied

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Grr" they growled at each other, they stopped growling when they heard someone speak.

"Man the way those guy's are going they'll kill each other" Brick said Blizzard still looked like he was going to kill Blade when Blade put his hand up to stop Blizzard, "wait Blizzard this is what we did last time and that's why Bleaks dead now" Blade said in a calm voice, Blizzard began to calm down "your right Blade let's stop fighting and kill them all with the spiral flash attack" he said "good idea, lets do it" Blade said.

Blade and Blizzard flew up to were Team X was, they stopped when they were eye level with them. "Prepare yourself for our ultimate attack" Blade announced, "because it'll be the last thing you see" Blizzard finished. They then held both hands and began to spin around faster and faster until they became a metallic blue coloured orb. 'What the?' Team X thought, suddenly balls of energy shot out and headed straight towards Team X.

"Hit them up into the sky!" Brick shouted, and everyone's arms became blurs as all the balls of energy were shot into space but some were hit straight down to the ground making huge craters. Blade and Blizzard started to slow down until they came to a stop, now they were furious.

"Grr what does it take to kill you guys" Blizzard growled out, "can we kill them now" Boomer said "YES!" the rest of Team X shouted and they all began to pummel Blade and Blizzard, soon they were holding onto life by a thread, Butch and Brick were now holding their limp bodies by their shirts "goodbye" both Brick and Butch said.

Brick and Butch threw the two Rowdydeath boys up in the air everyone fired an energy beam at them which made a huge explosion that shook the ground. When the smoke cleared there was nothing left of the Rowdydeath boys "finally job well done" Boomer said and everyone laughed and flew off back to Townsville.

After they left rocks began to move in the bottom of a crater until a small figure burst out panting "curse… that Breaker… as soon… as… I'm healed… I'm gonna kill him" Bleak said and he began to stumble to where he thought the town he saw earlier was, but what he didn't know was that he heading towards Townsville.

With Team X

Team X had just arrived back in Townsville and were headed to Townsville hall. "So are you going to kill us?" Breaker said holding Brat's hand while staring at Team X. Team X huddled together to discuss what they should do

"Should we let them live," Blossom whispered

"No they're the enemy," Buttercup whispered

"But Breaker killed Bleak" Barry whispered

"That's because he was trying to kill him and Brat" Butch whispered

"Brat's our sister and we cant kill her no matter how much of a bitch she is" Berserk whispered

"Well I think its Boomie's decision, seeing as how he's the mayor he should decide" Bubbles whispered

They all parted and boomer began to speak "after much debating I have decided to let you two live, _but_, you have to do community service for one week" Boomer said Breaker took a deep breath and sighed "thank you" he said "he, that must have hurt" Sparky said "more than you can imagine" Breaker said with a slight smirk, everyone laughed.

Him's lair

Him had seen the whole thing and was now so angry he was steaming "GRRR Damn it, Damn it, Damn it" he growled "not only did my plan not work, but now their team is even stronger with those two miserable brats on it, CURSE YOU TEAM X!!!" Him screamed.

Bleak was now walking through the forest trying to find any source of civilisation; he was still to weak to fly so he stuck to walking. "Grr if i could fly I'd be in that town about... what's that" he said, upon closer inspection he saw it was a collapsed house. "Wow I feel sorry for anyone who was in it when it fell... ha, ha, ha yeah right, huh?" he said as he saw a hole in the middle of the broken house when he looked in it he saw some stairs that led down to a lit up room "hmm I wonder whats down there" he said as he started to walk down the stairs when he did he arrived in a huge lab "whoa" he said looking around "there is so much potential here" he said as an evil smirk came on his face "just what i need to extract my revenge ha, ha, ha" he laughed out and began to get to work.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors note**: I added an extra paragraph to the bottom of my last chapter which explain's what happened to Bleak so read that before you read this so this chapter and so on will make sense, enjoy.

--------------------------

2 months later

After Brat and Breaker had finished doing their community service without their powers, they had now joined Team X. They were all now relaxing in the spa on the omega bolt "this spa just melts away your problems" Bubbles said "yeah" everyone sighed happily suddenly an alarm went off signalling that Townsville was in trouble and that needed help, within seconds they were dressed and were now headed to Townsville "I wonder why Butch needs us he's strong enough to handle nearly anything" Buttercup said "maybe it's a monster" Boomer said "maybe well lets hurry" Buttercup said and they sped off.

When they arrived they were shocked to see Butch getting beaten up by… Bleak? Buttercup shot forward and punched Bleak in the face sending him straight into a building "Butch are you okay what happened" Buttercup said worryingly "I was just working on some papers when I heard crashing I looked and saw Bleak destroying the city, so I pressed the signal button and I started to fight him don't think I would have lasted another minute, thanks" he said smiling at Buttercup.

They all heard growling turned and saw Bleak and they was furious, he glared at Team X "I'm going to kill you for that" he said, he then flew straight at Buttercup but he was kicked in the face by Butch, followed by a kick to the back by Brick, soon all of Team X was punching and kicking Bleak until one final hit sent him straight to the ground.

Bleak began to open his eyes, when he did he saw everyone crowded around him "so any last words before we kill you" Breaker said "yeah I'm going to go boom" Bleak said with a smirk and he began to glow "Butch put a shield around him!" Boomer shouted just as soon as the shield was around Bleak he exploded, but it was all contained within the shield.

"Wow that was a close one" Bubbles said "yeah, but how did Bleak survive the attack I did on him" Breaker said curiously "don't know" Brick said thoughtfully "oh well he's dead anyway" Brat said, "yeah who cares" Breaker said Butch went back to the office while the rest went back to the omega bolt.

In the lab Bleak found

"Curse you Team X what does it take to destroy you 'sigh' oh well plenty more where he came from" Bleak said turning around in his chair looking at the hundreds of clones floating in tubes

9 months later

During the past months heaps of Bleak clones were attacking city's and villages all over the world, Team X had eventually found out that the real Bleak was still alive and that he had made heaps of clones of himself and each time they were getting stronger, faster and knew how to counter most of their attacks.

Bleaks lab

Bleak was sick and tired of Team X constantly destroying his clones no matter how much he improved on them Team X always killed them, then a thought came to Bleak "if they have slight trouble beating 2 or 3 clones then how would they fair against… _an army_" he said with a huge smirk on his face. Bleak began typing rapidly on the keyboard in front of him; he then pressed enter and turned around in his chair and saw the process begin.

First all the liquid in the tubes that held his clones drained.

Second all the tubes opened up.

Third all of Bleaks clones came out.

And finally they all stood up and turned to the original Bleak and kneeled down saying, "master"

Bleak had a evil smile on his face now "ahh never before have I seen a more impressive group of lethal fighting machines… and pretty good looking if I do say so myself" he said "master how may we assist you" a clone said "you are all to go to Townsville" he said as a screen above him showed a picture of Townsville "and DESTROY these kids" as a picture that contained 16 individual photos of Team Power showed on the screen "when you find them show them no mercy, and once you have killed them start destroying the city" Bleak said

Bleak grabbed a remote and pressed a button, suddenly the whole roof started moving until the whole lab was exposed. "NOW LETS GO!!!" the original Bleak shouted, then he and the hundreds of clones flew out of the lab and headed straight towards Townsville.

Meanwhile

Team X were all in the mayors office bored "man there's nothing to do" Boomer moaned "yeah there hasn't been a crime that the police cant handle" Bubbles said "and there hasn't been a monster attack in 3 weeks" Buttercup groaned "and what about Bleak we still haven't found him yet" Blossom said in an annoyed voice "we've searched everywhere and we still cant find him" Buster said "I cant even pick him up on my scanner" Sparky said "man I wish something would happen" Brick said, then a beeping sound came from him "I think you just got your wish" Sparky said they all looked out the window and saw hundreds of Bleaks in front of them "oh crap" they all said.

"Ahh Team X what an honour it is to finally see you again… right before you die at the hands of my clone army and me" Bleak said as he and his clones began to laugh "why there lots you's" Blazer said with a dumb look on his face "if you said what I think you said then here it is, after the fight I had with Breaker here I was too weak to fly so I had to walk and while I was walking I stumbled across an abandoned lab, in it I found information and research on cloning turns out the lab I found was the same place were you and you were made" he said pointing to Barry and Blazer, all of Team X were shocked at this.

"So I began cloning myself and the results are right behind me now KILL THEM ALL" Bleak said throwing his arm down, all the clones and the original flew at Team X. "Oh shit" Team X said and they split up into the same teams they were in when they fought their clones.

The Rowdyruff's fight

"Man" Brick said "this is way harder than last time we had to fight a heap of clones" he continued, he was then punched in the face "less talking more fighting" Butch said as he grabbed a clone by the leg and swung him around hitting all the clones that were too close in the face, before letting him go making the clone crash into 10 others.

The Powerpuff's fight

The girls weren't doing to good against all the Bleak clones "Blossom what should we do they're to strong" Bubbles said getting punched in the face and kicked in the back "I don't know" Blossom said desperately as she was elbowed on the head

Bunny, Barry, Buster, and Berserk's fight

Bunny, Barry, Buster, and Berserk had decided to join together as a team to see if that would work against the clones. Surprisingly it did help them beat more clones than they would as two groups, but they were still getting beaten to bloody pulps.

Dynamo, Sparky, Brat, Brute, and Blazer's fight

Dynamo, Sparky, Brat, Brute, and Blazer had also decided to work together as a team, but still like the others it still wasn't enough to beat the clones, even when Blazer went into fighting mode the clones had been made with a special defence that prevented them from being killed by Blazer but that didn't mean that Blazer couldn't beat them half to death.

Breaker's fight

It was a show down between Breaker and the original Bleak. "So you finally decided to come out of hiding" Breaker said eyeing Bleak "you could say that, but this time I'm going to kill you" Bleak said with an evil smile on his face "please your still as weak as last time we fought" Breaker retorted "you would think that but no you see not only have I been making clones of myself but I've also found out I have a new power that can beat you easily" Bleak said smugly "oh really and what kind of new power have you got" Breaker said half amused "THIS!!!" Bleak shouted and in a flash his body was completely silver.

"So you can turn your whole body into steel" Breaker said in a half surprised and half confused voice "yes and in this form there's no way you can beat me" Bleak casually replied "well see about that, lets fight!" Breaker said "as you wish" Bleak replied, suddenly Bleaks arm extended straight towards Breaker, Breaker was so shocked he couldn't react in time and just before Bleaks arm hit Breaker it split open and completely engulfed Breakers head.

Breaker started to punch and kick Bleaks arm but it did nothing "you can't break out of that, this steel in unbreakable so your just going to suffocate in there" Bleak said casually, no sooner had he said that the steel around Breakers head began to glow red before the steel melted off his head Bleak looked at Breaker in shock "how did you melt that" "I used my laser vision to melt it" Breaker replied casually Bleak growled and retracted his half melted arm which instantly reformed "see you could blow me up to a million pieces but I'll always be able to reform" Bleak said smirking "hmm so if I can't blast you away I'll just have to pound you into a pulp that's all" Breaker said and flew at Bleak they both began to fight but it was clear that Bleak was stronger than Breaker, but Breaker wasn't going to give up without a fight.

10 minutes later

The only ones still able to fight now were Blazer, Sparky, and Barry, the rest of Team X were in a pile in the middle of a street "well guy's look's like this is it" Sparky said "oh shut up" Barry said "well, well I'm surprised that you three are still able to fly and haven't ended up like your friends the original Bleak said pointing to the other members of Team X on the ground, suddenly everyone heard an evil laugh coming from Blazer "hahaha ah I hate to admit this but I have to say that we cant beat you all but I can do the next best thing" Blazer said.

Suddenly his eyes began to glow and force field's went over every living thing in the city of Townsville as well as every building except for Bleak and his clones and Blazer. Everyone was wondering what the heck he was doing then the sky looked like it was… cracking? Then it shattered to revile a swirling vortex in the sky "WHAT THE HELL!!!" all the Bleaks and Team X said "it's called the dead zone and it will trap anything inside it FOREVER!!!" Blazer shouted, "Now let's turn the suction on shall we," he continued.

Suddenly it was like a vacuum the clones tried to escape but they couldn't and they were all being sucked in until only the original was left "I am not going to be sucked in" the original Bleak said in a strained voice "oh yeah how about I do it on full blast" and the suction increased ten fold the original Bleak was now being pulled in fast "IF I'M GOING IN YOUR COMING WITH ME!!!" he shouted as his arm extended out wrapped around Blazer's body and both he and Blazer went straight into the dead zone.

Once they were in the dead zone closed up and the sky returned to normal and all the barriers in the city went down. Team X were still shocked and had absolutely no idea what to say "Blazer just saved the whole world" Sparky said "but now he's gone forever" Brute said as she began to cry everyone suddenly realised this and they all dropped their heads in sadness soon they were all being taken to hospital to get their injuries fixed.

Meanwhile

In the deep dark void of the dead zone 2 glowing figures could be seen arguing "you idiot thanks to you were stuck in here" one said "you pulled me here" another argued they were reviled to be Bleak and Blazer "you're the one who opened up this godforsaken place" Bleak growled "you no come to Townsville with clones me no have to open this place" Blazer protested, Bleak took a deep breath and sighed and said calmly "is their any way to get out of here" "not I know" Blazer said "great now I'm stuck in this place with a blithering idiot forever" Bleak said in an annoyed voice.

Blazer looked at Bleak and sighed "Bleak" Blazer said "what" Bleak replied angrily "while we here you want be friends no enemies" Blazer asked this got Bleaks attention "why would you want to be my friend I've killed hundreds of people I've almost killed your girlfriend on several occasions as well as the rest of your friends" Bleak said thinking that that would make Blazer his enemy still, but what Blazer said next surprised Bleak "I no care what you done in past, you change and be good guy okay" Blazer said in a kind yet dumb voice.

Bleak looked at Blazer and could see that he really meant what he said; Bleak couldn't help but smile at the little idiot "okay then friends" Bleak said holding out his hand to Blazer, instead of shaking it Blazer hugged Bleak. Despite the fact that he was getting a hug for the first time in his life it still felt weird so he pushed Blazer off him "your gonna have to not do that" Bleak said "okay" Blazer replied and they both flew off together to see if they could find some way out.


	25. Chapter 25

5 month's later

Brute was now depressed that Blazer was gone and was never going to come back before she burst into tears at the mention of Blazer, everyone felt sorry for her because this was the second time Blazer had been taken away from her, only this time it was permanent.

Now she was just plain depressed "I feel so sorry for Brute" Bubbles said I'm sure he'll escape soon because heck he's Blazer Brick said uh guy's did any of you consider the fact that he might have been killed because of all the clone's that were sucked in there" Sparky said everyone looked at him "you are so lucky Brute didn't here that" Dynamo said.

Suddenly Brute appeared in front of Sparky "oh but I did" she said in a deadly voice the next thing Sparky knew he had a splitting headache as Brute had ploughed her fist through Sparky's head making it split open, Brute pulled her hand out of Sparky's head and she walked off Sparky's body fell to the ground but soon the sound of an engine starting up was heard and Sparky shot up with his head completely fixed up "man that hurt" Sparky said "serves you right" Dynamo said whacking him on the back of the head.

Meanwhile

Blazer and Bleak were now flying in the newly lit up dead zone, Bleak had made a huge glowing ball of energy that was now acting as a sun. When the boys could finally see what was in the dead zone they were shocked. In the dead zone they found them selves in a city it looked like the city's on earth only buildings were destroyed, all the tree's and grass were dead, and in the streets were skeletons of what used to live there, Bleak was looking at the bodies.

"Hmm there's nothing here that can tell me what all the things here died of" he said thoughtfully he then heard crunching he looked up and saw Blazer eating what looked like a chocolate bar "were did you get that" Bleak said Blazer pointed left and Bleak saw a huge supermarket "how did I miss that" he said gob smacked. Both Bleak and Blazer walked in despite how long the city must have been abandoned the supermarket still had power going the two searched through the store and grabbed and ate what ever they wanted.

2 hours later

Bleak and Blazer were now leaving the supermarket with 2 big bags on their backs, "hey Blazer" Bleak said "hmm" Blazer said "you want to check in other buildings and see if one of these buildings is a hotel" he asked, Blazer nodded and they both began to fly into different buildings to see if any of the buildings was a hotel.

Later

They had managed to find a half destroyed hotel and were now sound asleep in two large unbroken beds, during the past months the only thing they had to sleep on before was the hard ground. After a well-deserved rest they decided to continue to find a way out of the dead zone, with 2 bags on their backs they flew off.

3 months later

Barry had been experimenting on a transportation device that could teleport anyone anywhere and back again he was hoping to see if he could get Blazer back from the dead zone. He was now testing his teleporting machine on different things so far all was going well he had been teleporting an apple to different places on the omega bolt just as he was about to teleport the apple to a much further location he heard yelling and banging heading his way.

Brick and Breaker had taken Sparky's head off and were now kicking it around the ship "ow, ow will you ow, two stop ow kicking me!" Sparky shouted, "no way this is to much fun" Breaker said kicking Sparky's head towards Brick. Brick then saw Barry "hey Barry heads up" Brick said and kicked Sparky's head towards him, Barry went to move out of the way when he did he knocked the switch to start the teleporting machine a portal opened up and Sparky's head flew straight into it and the portal closed up Brick, Breaker, and Barry were shocked "what just happened" Brick asked "you just kicked Sparky's head into my teleporting machine" Barry replied "where did you teleport him too" Breaker asked "I'll check" Barry said.

Suddenly the colour drained from Barry's face "I take it by that look that something bad has happened" Brick said "I didn't set any co-ordinance with the teleporting machine it could have transported him to anywhere in the galaxy" Barry said, both Breaker and Brick gasped "Dynamo is not going to be happy about this" Breaker said and, they were right, after Dynamo found out about what had happened to her boyfriend all hell broke loose and after Dynamo had had a little word with Brick and Breaker they had to be taken to the medical bay.

Barry had tried to get Sparky's head back but the teleporting machine couldn't find it, Dynamo had tried to contact Sparky but because he didn't have any hands so he couldn't answer.

Meanwhile

Sparky was furious at the situation he was in he was now just a head floating in the middle of nowhere in space "when I get my hands on Breaker and Brick THEY'RE DEAD!!!" he screamed, but noone could hear him.

1 month later

Bleak and Blazer were almost going insane "ahh no matter how much we travel we never get anywhere" Bleak said at the end of his rope but he calmed down when he saw that Blazer looked like he was crying "hey Blazer you okay" Bleak said concerned, suddenly Blazer began to growl Bleak began to back away suddenly Blazer's head shot up and he screamed so loud it must have broken the sound barrier "LET ME OUT!!!" a beam came out of his mouth and there was a flash of white light. When the boys looked there was a hole in front of them suddenly a powerful suction came and pulled both Bleak and Blazer in.

When they stopped they turned and saw the hole disappear, they then realised that they were out of the dead zone. Both Bleak and Blazer looked at each other, big smiles came on their faces and they both shouted "WE'RE FREE" and began act like idiots while laughing they then stopped and looked around "uh where are we" Blazer said looking around at all the stars, Bleak saw that they were in space "were in the middle of nowhere" Bleak groaned "well we out dead zone" Blazer said "yeah that's true" Bleak said calmly, suddenly in the distance he saw a green dot and it was bigger than all the other stars around them "hey Blazer I think that's a planet over there" Bleak said pointing to the green dot "we go" Blazer said happily and they both headed towards it.

While Bleak and Blazer were flying towards what they thought was a planet they both heard a familiar voice "I swear I'm going INSANE!!!" they stopped and looked around "did you hear that" Bleak said "it Sparky!" Blazer said happily "but were" Bleak said "there" Blazer said pointing to a round object that looked like it was wearing a red cap and they both flew towards it.

Sparky was still floating around aimlessly in space until he felt two hands on the sides of his head he was turned around and now he was face to face with Bleak "hello Sparky lose your head huh" Sparky was to scared to say anything until he saw Blazer "Blazer!" he said looking at him "am I in the dead zone" he said scared "no we in space" Blazer said "so how did you get out here" Bleak asked.

"Well I was just sitting around watching TV when Brick took my head off and he and Breaker started using my head as a soccer ball" Bleak and Blazer were trying not to laugh. "Then Brick kicked me towards Barry and I must have gone threw the new teleporting machine he was working on and here I am" Sparky finished "you mad" Blazer said "you mean am I mad that I have been floating here aimlessly for over a month yes I am or if you mean am I mad because Brick and Breaker are responsible for me being here no I'm not mad I'M FURIOUS, when I get my body back I'M, GONNA, KILL, THEEEEEEM!!!" As he screamed 'them' the sides of his face from under his eyes separated to revile a laser cannon and it fired, it missed Bleak and Blazer only by centimeters and the laser destroyed what would have to have been the mother of all meteorites his face then closed up.

"Oh, where did that come from?" Sparky said, Bleak and Blazer's mouths had dropped at that and turned to face Sparky "well it's good to know you're not completely defenseless" Bleak said "cool" Blazer said Sparky smirked "I think that will be very useful to me" he said "well lets continue heading towards that planet" Bleak suggested, Blazer grabbed Sparky's head and they continued to fly towards the planet.

Later

When Bleak, Blazer, and Sparky arrived on the planet they found it was a lot like earth only it was more modern they were now sitting on a park bench relaxing "hey Blazer" Sparky said "hmm" Blazer said looking at Sparky "can I ask why Bleak hasn't torn us to shreds yet" Sparky said "were friends" Blazer said smiling "huh" Sparky said "well when we were first sucked into the dead zone we were arguing that we were going to be stuck there for eternity until Blazer suggested that while we where in the dead zone we should be friends instead of enemies so that's what we did, and were still friends now" Bleak said smiling.

"I think we should find out where we are exactly and how we can get back to Earth" Bleak said, "maybe we should try calling the other's back on Earth first" Sparky suggested "and how are we going to do that" Bleak asked "press the small button on the side of my head, it'll make a direct call straight to Dynamo" Sparky said. Bleak pressed the button on Sparky's head and the call began.

On Earth

In the omega bolt everyone was relaxing in the spa "I love this spa" Blossom said dreamily "yeah it just melts away all you troubles" Bubbles said happily then they all heard a familiar voice coming from Dynamo "hey Dynamo can you hear me" "yes I can Sparky are you okay well for the past month or so I've been floating around in space aimlessly… are you there Brute" they all heard Blazers voice "Blazer are you okay" Brute said shocked and worried that he was hurt, "hey quit shaking me you idiot" "sorry, yes me okay" "Blazer are you out of the dead zone" Barry said "yep Bleak and me escape dead zone" "that's gre… did you just say Bleak" "yep were friends" everyone was shocked that Blazer and Bleak were friends and that Bleak had escaped with him, then they all heard Bleaks voice "hello everyone it's so nice to hear you again" he said "Bleak I swear if you hurt one hair on my Blazie's head I'll tear you to pieces" Brute said "don't worry where friends and besides if I did want to kill him would have done it months ago so don't worry" he said "could you tell us what it was like in the dead zone and how you got out" Barry said "sure…" and Bleak told them about what happened.

Later

Blazer Bleak and Sparky were asking the beings on the planet they were on if they knew how to get to earth, but because they were kids and were freaky looking noone would tell them "this is ridiculous noone will tell us anything" Bleak said angrily "there all being meanies" Blazer said pouting "and I wonder why they keep giving me freaked out looks… oh that's right I'M JUST A HEAD!!!" Sparky screamed, "are you going to keep complaining about that until you get your body back" Bleak said "maybe" Sparky said with a smug look on his face.

Before Bleak could reply they all heard sirens soon they were completely surrounded by what must have been the cities police force "put your hands where we can see them" an officer said "well I cant put my hands up because I don't have any" Sparky said "we no have hands" Blazer said "go ahead and shoot it wont hurt" Bleak said they began firing continuously at them but nothing worked until they ran out of bullets "hey Sparky would you like to do some target practice" Bleak asked smirking "yes I would" he said the sides of his face separated again revile his laser cannon and he shot a laser at a car completely obliterating it they then flew up into space "lets see if we can find another planet" Bleak said and he, Blazer, and Sparky headed off to another planet.

1 hour later

The boys had been flying for about an hour now and another planet was in their sights "finally another planet" Sparky said "hopefully this planet will be more helpful and can tell us where earth is" Bleak said. When they arrived they saw that the whole planet was basically just a giant junkyard but in the distance they saw a huge building so they decided to check it out.

When they arrived a man who looked just like a normal human only his skin was green greeted them "hello there how may I help you" uh yeah you wouldn't know how to get to Earth would you" Bleak asked "no I wouldn't sorry, but some one in there might be able to help you" he said pointing to the building behind him okay thanks Bleak said and he, Sparky, and Blazer went inside.

Inside they saw people transporting piles of junk everywhere, they walked up to the receptionist "excuse me miss could you tell us how to get to Earth" Bleak asked "sure one moment" she said here she said giving Bleak a weird orb that had a glowing arrow in it "its set to point straight to where earth is" she said when Bleak moved the orb the arrow was still pointing in the same direction "thank you very much" Bleak said "your welcome" the receptionist replied and the boys walked out.

"Ah I see you were given a planet tracker" the man from before said Bleak nodded "hopefully well be able to get home before we die," he said and they flew off just before they left the planet sparky asked if they could look around in the junkyard Bleak agreed and soon they were looking around the giant junkyard, Blazer was making funny faces in a warped piece of metal while Sparky was forced to just watch him do it.

Bleak however was looking at all the strange devices he then saw a pile of objects each the size of a coke can with a button on the top he pressed the button and put it on the ground the second he let go of the object it glowed white and disappeared "huh where did it go" he said, he then saw a label that said 'universal teleporter' "this is our way home!" Bleak said and flew off to find Blazer.

Bleak found Sparky lying on the ground and Blazers legs were sticking out of a junk heap wiggling about Bleak sighed he grabbed one of Blazers legs pulled him out and dropped him on the ground Blazers face was completely covered in dirt and grime "Blazer what were you doing in there" Bleak said "me looking" he said smiling "you really worry me sometimes" Bleak said half heartedly "but anyway I think I've found a way to get us home faster" Bleak said "how?" both Blazer and Sparky said "with this" Bleak said as he showed them the small device "what is it" both Blazer and Sparky said "this is a universal transporter" Bleak said "does it work" Sparky asked "that's what I'm about to find out" Bleak said.

Blazer put Sparky's head in one of the bags he and Bleak had used to carry food in the dead zone, he then held on to Bleak as Bleak said 'Earth' he pressed the button on the device and they both disappeared in a flash of white light. They then reappeared in the middle of space "this no Earth" Blazer said they then disappeared again and reappeared on a comet "huh must be taking us to random locations in the galaxy" "WHAT" Sparky screamed from inside the bag as they disappeared again.

2 hours later

Bleak, Blazer, and Sparky were still zapping back and forth across the whole galaxy until finally they reappeared on Earths moon Bleak then let go of the teleporter and it disappeared "finally were home" Bleak said looking at Earth "lets go" Blazer said letting go of Bleak and both he and Bleak flew to Earth. Soon they were both entering earths atmosphere "ow, ow, ow hot, hot, hot" they said as they flew through Earths atmosphere.

They both crashed landed straight in the middle of Townsville Park making 2 huge craters. Bleak and Blazer both groaned, the bag that Blazer had that contained Sparky's head disintegrated "well that hurt like hell" Bleak said lying down in the middle of the crater he made, Blazer began to cry and Sparky could only look at the ground "finally were back" he said.

Meanwhile

Boomer was in his office signing some papers when he heard a huge explosion WHAT THE HELL he shouted, he flew up and saw two craters using his supervision he saw that it was Blazer and Bleak he quickly called for the others to come to Townsville Park fast within seconds they had all arrived at Townsville Park to see Bleak next to Blazer who was crying, Brute shot straight towards Blazer and the rest followed.

"Hey Blazer are you okay" Bleak said, "I… hurt… everywhere," Blazer said between sobs "you and I are in the same bo…gah" he was interrupted by Brute hitting him "Blazie are you okay," Brute said "BRUTE!!!" Blazer shouted and hugged her. Bleak looked at them smiling, he then turned and saw Dynamo hugging Sparky's head "I'm so glad your back" she said hugging his head despite the fact that his body was still with them it couldn't do anything without his head attached "yeah same here but can you do me one little thing" he said in a happy voice "what is it" she said in a calm voice "GIVE ME MY FRICKEN BODY BACK!!!" he screamed, they then decided to all go back to the omega bolt.

The omega bolt

When they arrived Dynamo screwed Sparky's head back on his body, when it was fully on his body became operational again "finally I've got my body back" Sparky said hugging his body. "So um Sparky are we cool about the whole head thing," Brick said Sparky turned and was now facing both Brick and Breaker "you know" Sparky said in an unnaturally calm voice "while I was just a head floating around in space I learnt something" "what's that" both Brick and Breaker said "THIS!!!" Sparky shouted as he reviled his laser cannon to them and blasted them making a huge explosion when the dust cleared they saw Brick and Breaker in a terrible condition most of their skin and muscle was torn off their bodies and a few bones were broken Blossom and Brat quickly took their boyfriends to the medical ward.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" nearly everyone shouted "that is my new weapon" Sparky said smugly. After Bleak and Blazer told the other's what had happened to them in the dead zone and how they found Sparky's head as well as how they got home, the others found all of this amazing but Barry was curious, "Strange when I made your body I don't remember putting a laser cannon in there" he said "do you want to check my body" Sparky said "sure, Dynamo could you come too please" Barry said "sure" she replied and they walked off to Barry's lab, "so" Bleak said, everyone looked at him "where do I sleep".

Barry's lab

Barry was checking Sparky and Dynamo's inner structure through a special x-ray machine their inner structures were exactly identical "okay Sparky show me your laser cannon" when Sparky did Barry saw Sparky's whole head structure transform into the laser cannon "okay now retract it" and Sparky did.

"So what did you see" Sparky asked "well your whole internal head structure turn's into the lazar cannon when you activate it" Barry replied "why cant I do that if were exactly the same" Dynamo asked "hmm maybe it's Sparky's special power" Barry replied "huh" both robots said "you know like Blossom's ice breath, Bubbles being able to speak and translate any language, Butch can generate electricity and so on" Barry said "yay I have a special power" Sparky said jumping up and down both Barry and Dynamo sighed.


	26. Chapter 26

Him's lair

Him was sitting in his chair thinking 'nothing is working against brats every plan I've done to them they only get stronger or puts new members on their team, I cant even manipulate any of them anymore, there has go to be something, something I haven't tried yet' he sighed and continued to look at all the screens floating above him.

Him was looking at all the screens in complete boardom, suddenly one of them caught his eye he enlarged the screen and saw it was when professor Utonium was first making the Powerpuff girls he added sugar, spice, and everything nice into a huge bowl, as he was mixing the ingredients together Mojo before he became an evil genius pushed the professor making him smash open a bottle of chemical X that poured into the concoction resulting in the Powerpuff girls being made.

"Hmm interesting three ingredients made three girls, Bubbles sugar, Buttercup spice, and Blossom everything nice and the chemical X gave them super powers" an evil grin came on Him's face "so if chemical X turned those three ingredients into three super powered girls then imagine what I can do with my special chemical X" he then began to laugh evilly as 9 glowing red balls appeared in front of him and they all shot up and disappeared.

The first one hit a stereo system, it was followed by an explosion and a bright light, the light faded to revile a small boy that had the same body structure as the Team X members the boy had two speakers on his back which could be seen from the sides of his head he also had two small speakers on his chest "wow" he said looking around suddenly his eyes flashed red "Him" he said and flew off.

It was pretty much the same with all the others:

A Venus flytrap was turned into a girl with green skin, her hair was like vines, and her mouth could expand into a giant Venus flytrap, which she could eat and swallow anything she wanted.

A whole scrap yard was turned into a boy who had a cone shaped drill on his right arm and a claw on his left arm (his claw looks like Diesel 10's claw from Thomas and the magic railroad, childish I know but after looking at several other excavator claws his type of claw looks the best, anyway back to the story) and on his head was a construction helmet.

A small pond was turned into a girl that was completely made out of water with two glowing yellow eyes.

A bucket of ice was turned into a boy with blue skin, long spiked up hair made of ice and you could see his breath when he breathed in and out.

A red chemical X ball flew into Mojo's old lair and crashed through the floor into the volcano there was an explosion and a small boy came out of the hole in the floor, he was made completely out of lava with two black eyes.

A garbage truck was turned into a boy with a bin attached to his back that he could pull anything he wanted out of it, only it was slightly used (think Wreck-gar's bin from Transformers animated).

There was an explosion in a dark ally and a small boy emerged from the ally he was completely pitch black all over and he had a jack-o'-lantern type face with two glowing neon green eyes and a glowing neon green mouth.

And finally a storm cloud with thunder and lightning in it was turned into a boy made completely out of lightning with two black eyes.

Him's Lair

Him was waiting for his 9 perfect creations to arrive and they started arriving one by one "ah my 9 perfect creations it's so great to finally meet you, now would you all like to tell me your names hmm" he said

"I'm Soundwave," the stereo one said

"I'm Snapper," the flytrap one said

"I'm Scrapper" the one made out of the scrap yard said

"I'm Sparkle," the water one said

"I'm Frieza," the ice one said

"I'm Meltdown," the lava one said

"I'm Trashy," the garbage truck one said

"I'm Darklurk," the dark one said

"And I'm Overload" the lightning one said

"Well now that we all know each others names lets get down to business, I want you my children to seek out and destroy these kids also known as Team X" he said to his children as pictures of Team X showed above him.

"Us against Team X ARE YOU INSANE, uh… I think I just wet my pants" Soundwave said, "silence you fool Team X are nothing compared to my power" Frieza said "ha, ha and they say I'm the crazy one ha, ha" Meltdown said, "even though you are stronger than just one of them you would have very little chance of beating Team X all by yourself if that is what your implying" Overload said extremely fast paced "oh who asked you, you overgrown static shock" Frieza said, they all began arguing, Him was just looking at his creations in confusion.

"Encase you haven't figured it out yet each one of us represents a different personality" Snapper began pointing them out "he's a coward (Soundwave) he's completely dangerous (Scrapper) he's an egomaniac (Frieza) he's crazy (Meltdown) he's a blithering idiot (Trashy) he's pure evil (Darklurk) he's extremely talkative (Overload) and she's a liar (Sparkle)" "I am not" Sparkle protested "well what about you" Him asked "I'm bossy" she said with a smirk.

"Anyway I want you to go and destroy Team X…NOW" he finished with a demonic voice they then all flew off. As they were flying Snapper was thinking on how to destroy Team X, then a thought came to her and she stopped as well as everyone else as she then told them to start destroying Townsville and kill any Team X member they see, they all nodded and flew off in different directions.

The mayor's office

Blazer was sitting in his chair signing some papers when he started to hear explosions and screams he got up opened the window and flew out to see what was happening, something then hit right into him "oof" he said he looked and saw someone that had his type of body structure he also had what looked like a bin on his back "who you" Blazer asked "Me Trashy, me must destroy Townsville and kill Team X" Trashy said smiling "why" Blazer asked "Snapper said me to" Trashy replied "you no do Snapper say's" Blazer said "okay" Trashy said, suddenly there was an explosion, Blazer and Trashy flew up and saw the others destroying the city, Blazer then flew back into his office and called for Team X to help.

Team X arrived to see others like them destroying the city they all sighed and said together "Him" "when is he going to learn nothing can beat us" Brick said, they then saw Blazer and someone else looking at everything "you guys go and defeat those things and I'll go see who's with Blazer" Brute said they all nodded and flew off, Brute flew over to Blazer.

"Hi Blazie" Brute said "Brute!" Blazer said and hugged her "um Blazie who's that" she asked pointing to Trashy "he my friend Trashy" Blazer replied "hi!" Trashy said, "I take it you're a creation of Him" Brute said "who Him?" Trashy asked "big red guy, lobster claws, transvestite" Brute said making Blazer laugh "yes that him" Trashy said "and your not going to kill us" Brute said "Blazer said me no have to kill Team X and we friends" Trashy said smiling "it's amazing that Blazie can change someone so fast" Brute said smiling.

Frieza's fight

Frieza was now fighting Bubbles and Boomer and was beating the snot out of them, "ha you two couldn't beat me if I was blind and missing both my arms" Frieza said as he punched Bubbles in the face followed by blocking a punch from Boomer and kicking him in the side of the head. Frieza grabbed Bubbles by her arm and swung her straight into Boomer, Frieza then noticed he was holding something he looked and saw he was holding Bubbles special bracelet.

"Huh" he said looking at it he then heard Bubbles say "uh oh" he looked at her and his eyes nearly popped out, Bubbles true form was reviled, he then burst out laughing "ha, ha, ha you have got to be the fattest thing I've ever seen ha, ha, ha" he said Bubbles began to get upset. Boomer seeing this got so angry he charged forward and punched Frieza so hard in the head that it broke his jaw, but it didn't stop there Boomer repeatedly punched and kicked Frieza breaking his bones as well as his own but he was so full of adrenalin he didn't notice.

Frieza was in so much pain he could barely concentrate on what was happening to him until he punched Boomer in the side of the head followed by kicking him in the stomach and finishing it with an elbow to the head sending Boomer ploughing into the ground. When the dust from the impact settled Boomer was lying face down in the small crater he made, lying perfectly still.

"Finally that worthless piece of scum has been laid to rest, but just to make sure he doesn't come back as a zombie, I'LL BLOW HIM TO SMITHEREENS" Frieza shouted charging up a large energy ball "NOOOOO" Bubbles screamed as she punched Frieza in the face making the ball of energy he was charging up disappear and it sent him crashing into a building.

"Ha, do you honestly think that hurt me?" Frieza said "all that weak little hit did was make me angry" he continued, Frieza then flew straight at Bubbles and began to punch her repeatedly in the stomach "um just to let you know that isn't hurting your punches are just sinking into my fat" Bubbles said "do you think my superior brain power didn't notice that" Frieza said as he gave Bubbles an upper cut followed by a punch to the face and ended by an axe kick to the head which sent her straight towards Boomer

Bubbles landed right on top of him, but her fat absorbed most of the impact so Boomer was barely hurt by her landing on him, "damn it if she wasn't a huge ball of fat then they would both be dead from that impact 'sigh' oh well better go to the others" he said and flew off

Meltdowns fight

Meltdown was fighting Buster and Berserk, Buster and Berserk were having a lot of trouble fighting Meltdown because he was made of lava all of their physical attacks went straight through him, Meltdown was now spinning Berserk around by her hair "round and round she goes where she'll stop nobody knows ha, ha, ha" he said "LET GO OF MY HAIR" Berserk screamed "okay!" Meltdown said and he let go and she when straight to the ground.

Just before she hit the ground she was stopped by Buster "thanks" she said relieved "your welcome" Buster said "so do you have any idea on how to beat this guy?" she asked "just one" Buster replied. Buster flew up so that he was eye level with Meltdown "hey lava boy" he said "huh" Meltdown replied "bet you cant catch me" Buster said and flew off "ooh sounds like a challenge" Meltdown said and followed Buster.

Buster had just started to fly over the water he made a energy ball and fired it, the energy ball opened up the water making a path both he and Meltdown were now flying in it and it was starting to close up behind them. Buster suddenly stopped making Meltdown stop as well and at that moment they were both engulfed by the water in seconds Meltdown was turned to solid stone and he sank down straight into an under water current and was swept away. Buster burst out off the water "he, won't be seeing him again" he said and flew off back to Townsville.

Sparkle's fight

Sparkle had to be the weakest out of all of them she was getting bashed around by Blossom and Brick "man this one's weak" Blossom said "seriously I'm barely even trying" Brick said "ah what the heck I'll finish this" Blossom said and used her ice breath on Sparkle, because Sparkle was made completely out of water her whole body was turned to ice "uh just to be on the safe side take her to the north pole and smash her" Brick said "will do" Blossom said and flew away

Darklurk's fight

Bleak was fighting Darklurk alone and they were exactly equal delivering punches kicks energy beams and other stuff, they were now on their hands and knees panting, "you… are… extremely… good" Bleak said "so… are you" Darklurk said "thanks, NOW DIE!!!" Bleak shouted using the last of his energy to completely destroy Darklurk, "bye-bye" Bleak said quietly and he pasted out.

Overload's fight

Overload was fighting both Breaker and Brat and was having very little trouble against them "you two may have the strength to beat me but seeing as how you're not fast enough to hit me I can dodge all your physical attacks" Overload said very fast paced "the way he talks is starting to get on my nerves" Brat said growling "same here" Breaker said as Overload got him in a master lock and shocked him with 5000 volts of electricity.

"AHHHHH" Breaker screamed as the electricity coursed through out his whole body "ha, ha, ha I'm going to fry you and then I'm going to fry your girl…" before Overload could say any more he was hit straight on the head by something very hard, he let go of Breaker and turned around half conscious to see what had hit him, he saw Brat holding a steel beam while wearing rubber gloves so she wouldn't get shocked by Overloads electricity.

Overload was snapped out his half conscious state as Breaker, who was smoking from Overload's attack, began to beat him up. Overload was soon on the ground and using all the energy he had just to stand up, "great I'm about to be beaten by this guy" he said fast paced, he then looked up and saw a street lamp that was on 'perfect' he thought. "So how would you like to die" Breaker said smirking "slow and painful, or quick and painless, your choice" he continued "NETHER!!!" Overload shouted as he zipped over to the street lamp punching it, he then began to absorb the electricity coming from it.

Overload was now starting to get bigger and bigger as he began absorbing all the electricity in Townsville he was now just a bit bigger than what the Rowdyruff Boys were when the girls kisses made them bigger he was also 10x stronger than what they were then as well. "So do you think you can beat me now" he said fast paced, Breaker and Brat could only look at Overload with scared faces as he pulled his arm back and thrust it forward sending a huge lightning bolt straight at Breaker and Brat shocking both of them. When it stopped Brat and Breakers skin was charred black and they both fell forward hitting the ground, lying perfectly still.

Scrapper's fight

Scrapper was fighting both Butch and Buttercup and despite that Butch and Buttercup were the strongest next to Blazer when he went to fighting mode Scrapper was having absolutely no problem's fighting against the two of them he had already cut off half of Butch's left arm with his claw and he had broken most of Buttercups bones with his other arm which he changed from a drill to a wrecking ball, his claw was now clamped around Buttercup's arm.

"So tell me how does my claw feel on your arm," he said now puncturing her skin "AHHHH" she screamed she was in so much pain at the moment she couldn't concentrate. Butch was just about to punch Scrapper in the face when Scrapper turned around and stuck his right arm out which had turned back into a drill and it went straight through Butch's body.

"BUTCH" Buttercup screamed Butch then coughed up blood that went on Scrapper's face Scrapper scowled at this and turned his drill on that made Butch spin around until he was just a blur, Scrapper lifted his arm up and then thrust his arm down making Butch come off and head straight towards the ground, Butch basically drilled himself into the ground because of the rate he was spinning at.

"Well now that he's out of the picture it's your turn" Scrapper said he then let go of her arm as she began to rub it Scrapper's claw expanded and clamped on her face "don't worry this will only hurt a lot" he said as he tore the skin on her face off "AHHHHH" she screamed but it was silenced as he hit her on top of the head with his wreaking ball knocking her out cold "and thus is the end of those two" Scrapper said.

Soundwave's fight

Soundwave was fighting Barry and Bunny and he was dodging all of their hits "please don't hit me, I bruise easily" Soundwave said, Barry sighed, "If you leave and never come back here we wont hurt you" he said completely sympathetic, suddenly Soundwave began to give off weird soundwaves that made both Barry and Bunny feel very dizzy and they both threw up. Soundwave then hit them both with two sonic blasts that came from the speakers on his back "that's it forget what I said earlier" Barry said angrily then both he and Bunny held hands and began to spin around making their signature move 'the slicing tornado'.

The tornado began to suck Soundwave straight towards it he tried to fly away but the suction was to strong "no, no, no, nooo" he screamed as he was sucked in "AHHHH" he screamed as he was sliced to pieces. When Barry and Bunny stopped spinning they were very dizzy and they were now lying on the ground with their heads rocking about.

Snapper's fight

Snapper was fighting both Dynamo and Sparky and even though Sparky and Dynamo were immortal Snapper was still wearing them down, Snapper's vine like hair was wrapped around both Dynamo and Sparky and was slamming them back and forth between two buildings, "you two are making this to easy for me" Snapper said oh yeah take this Sparky said as his laser cannon appeared and fired at her she just narrowly dodged the beam as it went past her and hit into a mountain completely destroying it.

Both Snapper and Dynamo's mouth's dropped, Snapper realised that if that beam had hit her she would have died, Snapper growled and punched Sparky in the face she then swung Sparky around and made him slam into Dynamo, Dynamo then went limp in Snappers vine.

Well looks like she's out Snapper said before the sound of a car engine starting up was heard, Dynamo shakily lifted her head up before she was let go she slowly floated down to the ground and passed out. Snapper then quickly unwrapped the vine that was around Sparky making him spin like a top, when he stopped he was facing the other way.

Sparky turned around growling "Grr, I'm going to…" before he could say anything else a moist vine wrapped around him he saw Snappers mouth was now like a giant venus flytrap and the vine around him pulled him into her mouth, she swallowed him with a big gulp and then her mouth shrunk back to normal "mmm delicious" she said and flew off.

Everyone gathered together the only ones left that Him made were Snapper, Scrapper, Frieza, and Overload and the only members of Team X who could still fight were Blazer, Brute, Barry, Bunny, Brick, Blossom, Buster, Berserk, and the newly recruited Trashy. Everyone was looking at Overload in amazement because he was now about 6 stories tall. "Uh Overload how did you get so big," Snapper asked "I absorbed all the electricity in this pathetic town thus making myself bigger and stronger" he replied fast paced "but I think I'll change back to normal" and he was soon as big as everyone else.

"What did you do to the others" Blossom demanded "well with your two friends in green I suggest you get them help fast" Scrapper said holding up his blood covered claw Blossom and Brick flew off to find Buttercup and Butch and get them help, when they found them they almost threw up at the condition they were in, but they managed to get them to the omega bolt medical bay just in time.

"Where's Boomer and Bubbles" Barry asked "uh if they're the ones in blue then they wont be getting up anytime soon" Frieza said smugly "where Bleak" Blazer said "wouldn't have a clue you moron" Frieza said "Sparky and Dynamo" Blazer asked "I'm right here" Dynamo said floating up to them her whole body was severely damaged "wow I'm surprised your still able to move" Snapper said "it'll take a lot more than that to beat me, now where's Sparky" Dynamo demanded.

"Oh him, I ate him" Snapper said, "WHAT!" the rest of Team X shouted "yep I expanded my mouth and swallowed him whole" Snapper said as she was saying this black smoke began to come out of her mouth, she then went into a huge coughing fit "Snapper what's the matter" Frieza said putting a hand on her back, Snapper was now starting to feel sick, suddenly her mouth expanded and she coughed out Sparky.

"I've been violated" Sparky said dripping with Snappers saliva, "SPARKY" Team X shouted, Snapper had gotten over her coughing fit "what did you do" she demanded Sparky now had a smirk on his face "tell me, what was it like breathing in my exhaust fumes" "eeewww Sparky" Dynamo said "HEY it was ether that or be dissolved in her stomach acids" he protested "good point" Dynamo replied.

Snapper was now taking in deep breaths to try and get the exhaust fumes out of her lungs "when I get my hands on you I'll, huh!" she said in shock as Sparky was right in front of her "EAT THIS" he screamed as his laser cannon appeared and blew her up to nothing but ashes, the after shock from the explosion blew everyone back "now that Snapper has been destroyed at the hands of Sparky although technically she wasn't actually killed by his hands and was killed by the laser that he keeps concealed in his mouth the fact of the matter is that there's only the three of us now" Overload said very fast paced "you do that one more time and you'll be on the business end of my claw" Scrapper said opening and closing his claw.

"Well Team X looks like were the ones who are going to destroy you" Frieza said he looked at Overload and Scrapper and they nodded they then began to glow Overload and Scrapper began to move towards Frieza when they all touched there was a white flash of light and a boom of thunder which made everyone shield their eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Previously**__: "Well Team X looks like were the ones who are going to destroy you" Frieza said he looked at Overload and Scrapper and they nodded they then began to glow Overload and Scrapper began to move towards Frieza when they all touched there was a white flash of light and a boom of thunder._

When the light faded there was a new fighter in the place where the other three were he had blue skin, a claw on his left arm, a drill on his right arm, and he had sparks flying around his body, "who are you" Brute said "I am Shroudkill your executioner" he said in a voice so evil it gave everyone goose bumps. "NOW DIE!!!" he shouted as he flew forward and ploughed his sparking drill straight through Brute and shocked her with 10,000 volts of electricity.

"AHHHH" she screamed as the drill tore up her insides and the electricity coursed through her body, Blazer and the others only looked on in horror at what he was doing to Brute, Shroudkill suddenly stopped and pulled his drill out of her body and held her up by his claw he turned to Blazer "what's the matter did I hurt your girlfriend" Shroudkill mocked Blazer only had a look of shock on his face at seeing what had happened to his Brute.

Shroudkill let go of Brute and watched her fall to the ground, just before she hit the ground Blazer caught her "Brute are you okay" no response "Brute wake up" Blazer said shaking her as tears came into his eyes still no response he then held her tight and cried.

The others were so cross at this they all began to attack Shroudkill with their most powerful attacks but Shroudkill ether dodged them, blocked them, or deflected them so noone could land a hit on him even when they all began to punch and kick Shroudkill at the same time he just blocked their hits and hit them back.

Team X were now battered and bruised all over I don't think anyone can beat this guy Barry said "your right noone can beat me I'm unstoppable" Shroudkill said, suddenly everyone heard growling, they all looked in the direction it was coming from and saw it was coming from Blazer.

Blazer was looking straight at Shroudkill murderously; the white parts in his eyes had gone blood red. This was Blazers killing mode as they called it, which was locked away by a monster years ago. "**I'm going to kill you for what you did**" Blazer said in a demonic voice "please, you're probably just as weak as the rest of these losers you could never match my superior strength" Shroudkill mocked. "**DIE!!!**" Blazer screamed and punched Shroudkill in the face.

Shroudkill looked at Blazer furious at him, he then flew at Blazer and punched him in the stomach they both began to punch and kick each other. Team X could only look at Blazer and Shroudkill in shock "I don't believe it, they're both exactly even" Sparky said scanning them to see their power levels so what are their power levels Barry asked Sparky "they're both at 500,000,000" he said this shocked everyone "but never mind that with the way those two are going we need to evacuate the city" he continued, RIGHT! Everyone else said and they flew off in different directions.

Blazer and Shroudkill's fight

The two were exactly equal in both strength and power "even I must admit that you are very strong" Shroudkill said as he and Blazer were delivering blow after blow to each other "**shut up**" Blazer said as both he and Shroudkill punched each other in the face "ow" they both said together and continued fighting. Blazer dodged one of Shroudkill's hits and punched Shroudkill in the face sending him back, next Blazer flew over to Shroudkill and grabbed his right arm and leg lifted him above his head he followed by bringing Shroudkill down and slammed Shroudkill's back on his knee.

"Ahh" Shroudkill screamed Blazer ended it by punching Shroudkill in the stomach sending him crashing into the ground "**bet that hurt**" Blazer said, Suddenly Shroudkill burst out of the ground and headbutted Blazer in the stomach "**oof**" Blazer said, he was then punched and kicked all over Townsville until he was able to grab Shroudkill's leg and began to swing him around in circles, Blazer then let go and sent Shroudkill straight into a water tower.

Shroudkill slid down and landed on the roof top suddenly the place where he hit into burst open and water poured on top of him "**have a shower while your at it**" Blazer said, Shroudkill growled at Blazer he grabbed the water tower and threw it at Blazer. Blazer saw the water tower heading towards him and effortlessly knocked it away only to be kneed in the face by Shroudkill and the fight continued

Meanwhile

As Team X were evacuating the city they had managed to find the others and had gotten them fixed up in the omega bolt medical bay, soon the whole town had been evacuated and the only ones left were Blazer and Shroudkill. "Man I think Blazer is the only one who can beat this guy," Brick said looking at the two fight, "I know Blazie will kill that guy" Brute said watching the fight.

Back with Blazer and Shroudkill

The two boys where staring each other down "you maybe strong but your nothing compared to me at my full power" Shroudkill said "**that sounds interesting, fine lets BOTH go to full power**" Blazer said with a psycho look on his face "FINE!" Shroudkill shouted and they began to both go to their maximum.

Meanwhile

As everyone was watching the fight Sparky's scanner started going off, "Sparky what's happening" Boomer asked "they must be going to their maximum's" Sparky said suddenly the ground began to shake violently "what's happening!" Blossom exclaimed suddenly a huge gust of wind came and knocked everyone over "man what power" Breaker said.

After five minutes everything died down "so Sparky what are their power levels" Dynamo asked "one's at 99,000,000,000,000 and the others at 98,000,000,000,000" Sparky replied, "I hope Blazie isn't the latter" Brute said everyone else agreed.

Back with Blazer and Shroudkill

The two boys were now at full power "let round two BEGIN" Shroudkill declared and they both began to fight. Their attacks were so powerful that when they hit it sounded like thunder. Blazer and Shroudkill were now just flashes all over the city until Blazer grabbed Shroudkill's arm stopping him and he punched Shroudkill in the stomach, Shroudkill quickly recovered and kicked Blazer in the side of the head sending him flying Shroudkill disappeared and reappeared in Blazers path and elbowed him in the same place where he kicked him sending Blazer straight to the ground. Before he hit the ground he got into a kneeling position and slammed into the ground making a crater.

Blazer growled at this he looked up and saw Shroudkill heading towards him, Blazer dodged Shroudkill's hit and kicked him in the stomach sending Shroudkill straight up into the air. Shroudkill stopped and saw Blazer flying up towards him, Blazer stopped when he was eyelevel with Shroudkill "I'm starting to get tired of all this child's play, I'm going to finish this right now" Shroudkill said he pulled his arm back and a dark blue energy ball surrounded with electricity was starting to form at his hand.

With the other's

Sparky's scanner started going off again "what's happening now is someone powering up" Butch asked "no someone's power level is decreasing dramatically" Sparky replied they all looked at Sparky with shock "I hope it isn't Blazie" Brute said "well with the rate this is going we'll find out soon" Sparky said.

With Blazer and Shroudkill

Shroudkill's attack was now fully charged up "now prepare to die, galactic…" before he could say anything else he began to glow and he then split back into Frieza, Overload, and Scrapper. "What… what just happened" Scrapper said shocked "judging by the fact that we have split back to our original selves one can only assume that our special fusion technique has a time limit to it which has apparently run out" Overload said very fast paced "do you honestly think my superior brain power didn't figure that out the second this happened" Frieza said "**eh hem**" they shakily turned to look at Blazer who had a face so evil it would scare Him.

"**Well, well it looks like it's just you three weaklings against me, oh I'm going to enjoy ripping you to pieces**" he said the boys were so scared they couldn't move "**now who should I start with… I know I'll start with drill arm here**," Blazer said as he flew straight at Scrapper and tore both of his arms off "AHH" Scrapper screamed in agony but was silenced when Blazer ploughed his hand into Scrapper's chest and tore out his heart "**yoink**" Blazer said Scrappers eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground "**you forgot this**" Blazer said dropping Scrappers heart, "now who's next" he continued.

"Even with my superior fighting skills, I know when to flee SEE YA" Frieza shouted and flew off as fast as he could "**coward**" Blazer mumbled "loser" Frieza said as he continued flying, but he came to a screeching stop as Blazer appeared in front of him "but how!" Frieza exclaimed "**its simple I'm faster and stronger than you are and now YOU DIE!!!**" Blazer screamed and he blasted Frieza with an energy beam turning him to ashes "**now one more left**" he said and flew back to Townsville.

Blazer was now staring down a scared Overload "**so are you ready to die**" Blazer said menacingly Overload gulped while looking at Blazer 'there has got to be away to beat him but how' Overload thought suddenly he saw a broken telephone wire sparking "**tell ya what, I'll give you to the count of 10 to do whatever you want, attack me, flee, get a last meal its your decision 1… 2…**"

'PERFECT!!!' Overload said and shot down to the telephone wire and began to absorb the electricity in the city and he started to get bigger. Blazer had stopped counting and watched in amazement as Overload was getting bigger and bigger until he was the size of the powerpuff girls when Mojo made them giant.

"**Well this has certainly turned the tables**" Blazer said looking up at Overload "so do you think you can beat me now that I am about 30 stories tall and far stronger than what I was before I absorbed all the electricity in this city, which means now you have absolutely no chance at beating me" Overload said very fast paced "**wanna bet**" Blazer said smirking "that's a suckers bet" Overload said amused, suddenly Blazer disappeared "**yeah and your the sucker!**" Blazer shouted as he reappeared behind Overload and hit him in the back of the head knocking him out.

As Overload fell he got smaller and smaller until he was back to his original size landing face first on the ground. Blazer was now standing over Overload "**hmm what should I do if I blast him he might just disperse and reform… oh I know**" Blazer smirked he picked up Overload and laughed evilly "**ha, ha, ha, ha I hope you don't have fair skin ha, ha, ha**"he laughed and he threw Overload with all his strength straight into the sun "**I hope he had sun block with him**" Blazer said, suddenly the red in his eyes disappeared and a clue-less look came on his face "where am I?" he asked looking around.

Meanwhile

In another part of Townsville, Scrappers body was lying in the street motionless. He was missing both of his arms, he had a hole in his chest and lying about a meter away from him was his heart. Suddenly the hole in his chest closed up, his drill and claw shot straight to where they were torn off, and the sound of a car engine starting up was heard, Scrapper then shot straight up.

"Huh, what the hell, I thought that freak killed me" he said confused, he turned his head and saw his heart lying on the ground "I must be a ghost" he said depressed. He walked over to his heart and poked it "but… I'm solid, unless something else is keeping me alive", Scrapper then began to remember when he was destroying the hospital he found a beaker with black liquid in it, thinking it was the type of chemical X that Team X were made of he guzzled it all.

When he finished he began to feel weird for a moment but then it pasted and he continued destroying things. "That must be the thing that's keeping me alive, hmm I wonder" he said putting his claw just under his head "I know I'm going to regret this" he said as he cut his head off. His body fell backwards and his head fell forward and rolled a bit. Suddenly the sound of a car engine starting up was heard and a cable flew from the top of Scrappers body and connected to the bottom of his head and reeled it in.

Once his head was fully attached to his body his eyes opened and a smirk came on his face "I'm immortal" he said and began to laugh evilly. When he stopped he shouted "BLAZER MY REVENGE ON YOU WILL BE SWIFT AND PAINFUL, but first I think I need to get stronger just encase" Scrapper decided to run towards the harbour were he could fly off from there, because if he was to fly off now he would be spotted. Once he reached the harbour, thinking he was far enough so that he wouldn't be spotted he flew off leaving a rusty red trail behind him.

With Team X

Everyone was now heading back to Townsville; once they were all back they began cheering that Team X had once again saved the day but Team X said that most of the thanks should go to Blazer for beating the three others, later that night Team X were having a discussion about Trashy.

"Should we let him stay" Butch asked "well he hasn't done anything wrong" Blossom replied "and he and Blazer seem to be getting along well together" Boomer added they turned and saw Blazer and Trashy playing with Blazer's toys "and its about time Blazer found someone just dumb as he is" Buttercup said before she was hit in the face with a rotten apple which splattered all over her, both Blazer and Trashy burst out laughing, everyone else however were backing away from Buttercup.

Buttercup screamed and charged forward ready to kill them both when she was stopped by being hit in the face by a stop sign that Trashy was holding "ow" she said as she feel to the ground. "You hurt?" both Blazer and Trashy asked "of course I'm hurt" Buttercup said standing up "you hit me in the face with a fricken si… where did you get that anyway" her anger subsiding "my bin" Trashy said and the stop sign disappeared as he put it back in his bin.

"Uh guys did any of you notice that the white bit of Trashy's eyes went red for a few seconds" Bunny said everyone else nodded "I think he might be like Blazer in more ways than one" Brick said "well as long as he has free going attitude and doesn't do anything evil then I haven't got a problem with him living here" Bubbles said smiling "same here" everyone else said.

"Hey Trashy" Sparky said Trashy looked at him "we've all decided that you can live with us and that your part of the team" he finished "YAY" both Blazer and Trashy shouted and began to jump up and down in happiness with rubbish constantly falling out of Trashy's bin "he had better clean that up after he's finished" Blossom said.

Meanwhile

Scrapper was still trying to find land, but as he was flying he sensed something moving below him "hmm I wonder it is" he said oh well only one way to find out he continued and he dived into the water he went deeper and deeper until he was being pulled along in an underwater current he soon found the thing he was sensing, it was a weird shaped rock, he grabbed the rock and shot straight up.

When he was out of the water he looked at the rock and his eyes went wide with shock "oh my god this is Meltdown, the guy he was fighting must have made him go in the water but if he's been turned to solid stone then why am I still sensing him… unless!" suddenly two glowing eyes appeared, Meltdowns body began to crack all over and a glowing light could be seen through the cracks. Scrapper let go and flew back a bit, but Meltdowns body just floated in the air until there was an explosion that blew Scrapper back.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared Scrapper could see a sparkling figure "OH YEAH I'M BACK BABY!!!" the figure shouted "hey Meltdown" Scrapper called out, Meltdown turned around and saw Scrapper "hey Scrapper what's up, oh that's right we are ha, ha, ha" he laughed out, Scrapper sighed 'still the same Meltdown' he thought.

"How did we get… oh now I remember that guy tricked me into going in the water, but shouldn't I be made of stone instead of… DIAMOND!" Meltdown finished in a shocked voice "well you were made of stone when I found you but then you started to crack and you burst out of your stone form became what you are now" Scrapper said "hmm" Meltdown said looking him self over "I think this form might have more advantages than my old one" he said "yeah but are you still going to keep the name Meltdown or are you going to call yourself something else" Scrapper asked "how about Diamondhead" the now newly named Diamondhead replied "sounds good to me" Scrapper said, and together they flew off to find land.


	28. Chapter 28

2 weeks later

Barry was in his lab experimenting with some different chemicals when both Blazer and Trashy snuck up behind him and screamed "HI BARRY!!!" Barry jumped in fright and dropped the chemicals, which ate away the table he was working on. Blazer and Trashy were laughing their heads off "you do that again and I'll use you two as lab rats!" Barry said angrily, they ignored Barry's threat and Trashy picked up a beaker full of chemical L "what this" Trashy asked "that is my first experiment chemical L" Barry replied calming down.

"What it do" Trashy asked "it can heal any injury no matter how serious it is and it can also bring machines to life, which is why Dynamo and Sparky are alive" Barry replied "what if me drink it" Trashy asked "it'll do nothing unless you have an injury" Barry replied "okay!" Trashy shouted and guzzled the chemical down "go, go, go" Blazer said. Once Trashy had finished he said in a happy voice "tasty" suddenly the bin on his back started to glow very brightly "what the heck's happening to him!" Barry exclaimed covering his eyes then just as soon as the light came it went.

"What happen" Blazer asked tilting his head "I have no idea" Barry said "unless Trashy what were you made out of when Him made you" Barry demanded Trashy began to think, while he was Barry could have sworn he heard Trashy's brain frying "me made from garbage truck" Trashy said smiling "well that explains the bin" Barry said "uh Trashy can I try something" he asked "okay" Trashy said Barry pulled his hand back and ploughed it right into Trashy's chest and pulled his heart out, Blazer screamed and Trashy fell to the floor, motionless.

"Barry why did you do that!" Blazer said tears falling out of his eyes "3… 2… 1…" Barry said before the sound of a car engine starting up was heard the hole in Trashy's chest closed up and he shot up "yep your immortal" Barry said casually "that was fun do it again" Trashy exclaimed Barry sighed and tossed Trashy's heart back it hit the wall and feel into the bin below "will you two just leave" Barry groaned out "okay!" they said and began doing leap frog out of Barry's lab "'sigh' I swear those two are more trouble than there worth" He sighed out and he went back to work.

Meanwhile

Scrapper and Diamondhead were busy destroying a town "man this is fun!" Scrapper said to Diamondhead as he changed his drill into a wrecking ball and began destroying buildings "tell me about it" Diamond head replied as he shot diamonds as a bus which exploded "these diamond bombs are great" he said as he shot some into people which made them explode, Scrapper had turned his wrecking ball back into a drill and began drilling peoples hearts out.

1 ½ hours later

The two boys had finished destroying the town and had killed everyone in it as well "ah that was great, hey Diamondhead do ya want to find another town to destroy" Scrapper asked "sure" Diamondhead said crazily and they flew off destroying everything in their path.

The omega bolt

Trashy was chasing Blazer all around the ship and they were knocking everything in their paths "you can't get me you can't get me" Blazer said Trashy was just about to get Blazer when he froze Blazer also stopped and looked at Trashy, before Blazer could say anything Trashy suddenly began to glow when the glowing disappeared in Trashy's place was a garbage truck. "Coooool" Blazer said, "How I do this" Trashy asked Blazer "uh me no know, lets show others" Blazer said "yeah" Trashy said Blazer sat on top of Trashy and Trashy went straight to where the others were.

With the others

They were all relaxing in the pool when they started hearing Blazer and Trashy cheering, Brick while floating on his back sighed "here comes Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb" suddenly the doors burst open and Trashy and Blazer came through and landed in the pool making all the water and everyone in it to come out Trashy then transformed back to his human form and looked at Blazer "that was fu…" before he could finish all the water that went out of the pool came rushing back in. when Blazer and Trashy came up they saw everyone glaring daggers at them "WHAT DID YOU TWO JUST DO!!!" the others screamed.

"Trashy turn to garbage truck" Blazer said "how did you do that" Bubbles asked "no know me chasing Blazer then me turn garbage truck" Trashy replied "I think Trashy found his special power" Blossom said "uh what dat" Trashy asked Blossom sighed "it's like me with my ice breath or Butch being able to generate electricity" she Replied "oh okay" Trashy said, and both he and Blazer began to swim around the pool with the others.

Meanwhile

Both Scraper and Diamondhead had just finished destroying their tenth town, they were now exiting a restaurant after killing everyone in it and eating most of the food "I'm tellin ya it is completely un healthy to drink that much mustard" Scrapper said "yeah but what are ya gonna do" Diamondhead said squirting more mustard in his mouth.

They were about to fly off when they saw a purple glowing object coming straight down from the sky. The boys saw the object go straight down the side of a building and just before it hit the ground it turned on a 90 degree angle and began heading straight towards them.

As the object got closer to them it started to slow down and as it did a figure could be seen as it tumbled and stopped in front of them panting. Both Scrapper and Diamondhead were shocked "OVERLOAD!!!" They shouted Overload while still panting looked up and saw Scrapper and someone else "hey… Scrapper… what's… up" Overload said panting Scrapper picked up Overload and took him inside the restaurant to get a drink and recover.

After Overload had recovered he decided to ask a question "hey Scrapper yeah who's your friend" he asked pointing at Diamondhead "its Meltdown, only now because of his appearance he's changed his name to Diamondhead" Scrapper replied, "so Diamondhead how did you change from lava to diamond" Overload asked, Diamondhead then told Overload what had happened.

Once Diamondhead had finished Overloads eyes went wide "wait a minute I saw that guy Blazer rip your heart out, how is it that you're still alive!" he exclaimed "well I drank some chemical X and when I did I became immortal" Scrapper said casually "okay then" Overload said "now I want to know why your purple now instead of yellow and why you came out of the sky out of breath" Scrapper asked

"Well after Blazer killed you and Frieza, I absorbed all the electricity in Townsville too make myself bigger and stronger unfortunately Blazer knocked me out thus making me smaller again, when I woke up I found myself heading towards the sun I must have gone threw a wormhole or something because the next thing I knew I was in an electrical storm and for some reason my body absorbed the whole electrical storm, so now I'm supercharged" Overload said very fast paced.

"So then why were you panting like an old man" Diamondhead asked "I was getting to that, I could still sense where Team X's location was so I decided to fly back to Earth but after a while I started to get very tired so I did what I'm best at, I ran" Overload finished.

Both Scrapper and Diamondhead's mouths dropped "YOU RAN HERE!!!" they shouted "that's right" Overload said "you'd give an athlete a run for their money ha, ha, ha" Diamondhead laughed "hey guys why don't we go and destroy Team X" Scrapper said "WHAT!!!" both Overload and Diamondhead said "think about it I'm immortal you're a compacted electrical storm and your unbreakable together they cant possibly beat us" Scrapper continued "hmm judging by our special and new powers as well as our newly modified bodies it is a likely chance that we will be able to beat them as long as they don't all attack us at once which would be 17/3 and if they were to all attack us at once they would most likely beat us horribly" Overload said "so what I think you just said we need to catch them off guard individually or in a small group" Scrapper said "exactly" Overload said "last one there is a rotten egg ha, ha, ha" Diamondhead laughed and he flew off, he was soon followed by Scrapper and Overload who had decided to run seeing as how he got tired to easily when flying.

After 45 minutes they were now almost at Townsville "I can't wait to start killing Team X" Diamondhead said "I can't wait to get my revenge on that guy Blazer for what he did to me" Scrapper said opening and closing his claw, they all began to laugh and they continued towards Townsville.

Meanwhile

In Townsville in the Mayors office Blazer and Trashy were busy signing papers when they heard people screaming in terror and the sound of buildings being destroyed, both Blazer and Trashy looked out the window and saw Scrapper, Overload, and Diamondhead destroying Townsville they then locked eyes with Scrapper and he glared at them "hey guys I've found Blazer" Scrapper shouted then he Overload and Diamondhead flew at Blazer and they crashed right into his office.

The three boys were now smirking at Blazer and Trashy as they began backing up to the wall in fright "so boys would you like your death quick and fast or slow and painful" Scrapper said Blazer suddenly saw the hotline next to him he went to grab it but he was pinned up against the wall by several diamonds that had pierced through him but in that action the hotline had been knocked over and it had activated.

The omega bolt

Buttercup and Butch were playing a video game on their Xbox 360 when the alarm went off Buttercup sighed "this had better be a real emergency or else" and she answered it "yes Blazer what is it" but instead of hearing Blazers voice she heard an eerily familiar voice "you know what blazer I was thinking of tearing your heart out like you did to me but I've decided to torture you to death, I think I'll start with the eyes" Buttercup then heard Blazer scream in agony Buttercup went completely pale and she started to shake, Before Butch could ask her what was wrong Buttercup screamed at the top of her lungs "BLAZER'S IN TROUBLE!!!" within seconds they were headed to Townsville.

Townsville

When they entered the mayors office they gasped and Bubbles even threw up Blazer was lying on the ground… dead, both of his eyes were gouged out his skull was smashed open and his heart was in Scrappers claw "he had a good run but all things must pass" Scrapper said "ha, ha, ha he could have been and opera singer with those lungs ha, ha, ha" Diamondhead laughed out "it was a shocking ending for him" Overload said "how are you three alive, Blazer killed you two and you were turned to stone" Buster said pointing at Diamondhead the boys told Team X roughly what happened to them "great so you drank some Chemical L and now your immortal like Tra… hey where's Trashy" Barry asked "that pile of garbage is over there" Scrapper said pointing at Trashy who was pinned up against the wall with a huge diamond spear through his torso his arms and legs were also pinned up with smaller diamonds.

With Brute was so shocked that her Blazie was dead that she didn't respond to anything she just stared at her Blazie lying on the ground dead, suddenly something snapped inside her and sparks began to zap around her Brute then screamed and flew at Scrapper, just before she could punch him in the face he caught her arm in his claw she went to hit him with her other hand but he changed his drill to a clamp and clamped onto her other arm so hard that her arm snapped in half he then kneed her in the stomach and cut her face with his claw and finished by kicking her in the head making her slam into the wall, Blossom and Bubbles went to see if Brute was okay, Boomer then told Bubbles to take Brute and Blazers corpse back to the omega bolt when they all started fighting, the others however were getting ready to fight Scrapper, Diamondhead and Overload.

"So do you think you can beat the three of us," Scrapper said confidently, before they could start fighting Scrapper, Diamondhead and Overload were hit by… a garbage truck. The garbage truck smashed them through the wall on the second story and landed on top of them outside, the garbage truck then turned back into Trashy "ow that hurt" Trashy complained while rubbing his face "well you didn't have a two ton truck land on you" Scrapper growled out, suddenly Overload, Scrapper, and Diamondhead were all hit sending them skidding along the ground "your going to pay for what you did to Blazer" Barry said "oh really why don't you try" Scrapper said smirking then all of Team X charged at the three boys only to be knocked away by Diamondhead's exploding diamonds.

When Brick tried to stand up he was hit in the face by Scrapper's wrecking ball "ah my face" he said holding his face but he started screaming in agony when Overload punched him in the stomach delivering 30,000 volts of electricity and charring his entire body, Brick fell to the ground smoking, dead.

"Hmm I didn't know killing you guys would be this easy" Overload said very fast paced "let's attack all at once!" Boomer shouted fine with us Scrapper said Team X split into groups to fight the three.


	29. Chapter 29

Scrapper's fight

Scrapper was now fighting against Dynamo, Sparky, Butch, and Buttercup and was having a bit of trouble against all 4 of them he them punched Butch in the face kicked Sparky in the head sliced Buttercups face and threw Dynamo into Butch making them hit heads and they dropped like flies and hit the ground "2 down 2 to go" Scrapper said.

Buttercup and Sparky looked at their partners Dynamo was starting to get up but Butch was knocked unconscious "hmm I take that back 1 down 3 to go" Scrapper said "YOU BASTARD!!!" Buttercup shrieked and she flew straight at Scrapper in anger, but she suddenly stopped and coughed out blood as Scrapper ploughed his drill straight through her heart the last thing she saw was Scrappers evil smile before everything went black.

Scrapper laughed evilly as he took Buttercups corpse off his drill and let her fall to the ground "now that those two pests are out of the way let the real fight begin…as if you can beat me" Scrapper mocked "you do know that were both immortal" Sparky questioned "yes I am aware of that, but that doesn't mean I cant beat you until your unable to fight" Scrapper stated "bring it on" Dynamo said getting ready to fight "lets fight" Scrapper said and they both flew at each other.

Scrapper turned his hand into a wrecking ball and hit Dynamo right between the eyes "ow" she said as she now had a dent in her face from Scrappers wrecking ball "bet that hurt" Scrapper mocked now for yo… he turned around only to see Sparky's ray gun an inch from his face and Sparky fired it, there was a huge explosion and the after shock from it blew Dynamo straight into a building.

When the light and smoke from the explosion cleared the only thing left of Scrapper was his legs which fell to the ground "I guess he wasn't immortal" Sparky said triumphantly but his proud face turned into shock as he heard the familiar sound of a car engine starting up as his body began to regenerate "JUST DIE!!!" Sparky screamed and he fired hundreds of energy blasts at Scrappers body Dynamo joined in as well.

Butch was starting to wake up when he felt something heavy on him once he was fully awake he saw it was Buttercups corpse he screamed, but it was drowned out by Sparky and Dynamos attack on Scrapper Butch knew she was dead because she was as cold as ice and she had a hole where her heart should be he hugged her and cried he was knocked out of his sadness when he was hit in the head by a stray energy blast what the he said rubbing his head he looked and saw Sparky and Dynamo just finish shooting something Butch walked over to the smoking hole and looked up at Sparky and Dynamo "what the heck were you shooting at" Butch asked ME!!! Scrapper screamed as he shot out of the hole and punched Butch in the face so hard his head exploded and his body limply fell to the ground.

Scrapper growled as he looked at Sparky and Dynamo as they were in shock at what Scrapper just did "your next" he said, Scrapper then flew at Sparky and Dynamo and hit them both in the side of the head as he flew past them Dynamo had just got 4 scratch marks on the side right side of her face but Sparky however was hit on the left side of his face which made his head spin around until it fell off and his head and lifeless body fell to the ground "NOT AGAIN '_bang_' ouch" he groaned as he hit the ground. Scrapper saw this and smirked he then crept up behind Dynamo and in one quick hit he sent her head spinning around until it to fell off and her head landed next to Sparky's "so… this is what its like not having a body" Dynamo said casually "try going a month with out a body it isn't pleasant" Sparky said unusually calm.

Scrapper suddenly landed between them "you know I think its time for a little baseball" he said he walked over to a stop sign and pulled it out, Scrapper walked back to Dynamo and Sparky's heads, he then picked up Sparky's head and said "batter up" he tossed Sparky's head up and when it came down Scrapper hit Sparky's head and sent it flying miles away.

"SPARKY!!!" Dynamo screamed as his head disappeared oh don't worry you'll be joining him soon enough Scrapper then did the same to Dynamos head "I think that was a home run" Scrapper said before he burst out laughing "well I better see if the guys need any help" he said and he flew off

Diamondhead's fight

Diamondhead was fighting against Bleak, Buster, Berserk, Barry, and Bunny and he was having the time of his life, the others could barely make a scratch on his body, the closest thing they did was make a crack but it disappeared in seconds after being made, he was now firing his diamond bombs at them "ha, ha, ha, aren't I just the bomb ha, ha, ha" he laughed out suddenly his arm was blasted off.

"huh" he said as he looked and saw Buster and Berserk panting, they had used a lot of energy in that attack "oh you tried so hard but…" suddenly a new arm formed "even if you smashed me to pieces I'd still be able to reform" he said and he shot several big diamonds at Buster and Berserk that penetrated their bodies and the crystals exploded blowing chunks out of them and their charred corpses feel straight to the ground.

"Hmm now that those two are out of the way what can I do with you three" Diamondhead said looking at Bleak, Barry, and Bunny "oh I know" he said evilly he then put his left arm out to the side suddenly his arm went as thin as a piece of paper now time for death he said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Bunny before anyone could do anything he sliced Bunny in half Barry could only look in horror as he saw the two halves of his girlfriend fall to the ground in a bloody mess "Bleak" Barry said in a cold voice "let's kill him" "gotcha" they then began to punch and kick Diamond head with all their might making heaps of cracks appear all over his body until a final double punch from them both shattered Diamondhead to pieces all the pieces landed in a hole that was half filled with wet cement Bleak and Barry saw this and used their heat vision to make the cement rock hard as more cement went on top, now Diamondhead couldn't pull himself back together and he would be pieces forever.

"Finally now let…" Barry stopped what he was saying when he saw scrapper not fighting anyone anymore "oh no Bleak I need you to go to the omega bolt now" Barry said "why" Bleak asked "in my lab on my work bench there's a pair of cuffs, I need you to get them and bring them here, go quickly" Barry said "right" Bleak said and he flew off 'but what are a pair of cuffs going to do' he thought as he continued flying.

Overload's fight

Overload was fighting Boomer, Brat, Breaker, Blossom, and Trashy and he was doing shockingly well. Brat, and Breaker had unfortunately been killed by the amount of electricity that Overload had sent through them and Trashy was paralysed on the ground so only Blossom and Boomer were left to fight Overload, with Boomer he had been shocked so many times his hair was standing on end and from the waist down he was completely numb.

Blossom was surprised that he was even alive, even Overload was surprised, "I am quite surprised that you are still alive after all the electricity I have sent coursing through your body where as those three down there couldn't stand even a quarter of the amount of electricity I've sent into you so the fact of the matter is that its amazing that your alive at this point in time" Overload said very fast paced.

Blossom was thinking of a way to stop Overload 'there has got to be a way to defeat him or at least trap him… I've got it' she thought "Boomer how long do you think you can keep him distracted" she asked "oh I'd say until I die which will be in the next five minutes or so" he replied in a half dazed voice "good I'll be back" she said and she flew off Overload saw this but just shrugged it off 'eh I can get her later' he thought as he and Boomer began to fight.

Overload was delivering powerful electrical punches to Boomer where as all the attacks Boomer did were missing badly. "I don't know what is keeping you conscious with all the damage that's been done to you but I'm going to destroy you with…" before Overload could say any thing else a clear object was surrounding him "what the" he said as he looked and saw that Blossom had just finished screwing the lid on top of a giant jar of which he was now trapped in and he laughed "do you honestly think that a simple jar can contain me with my super strength" Overload said as he punched the jar but it didn't break "huh" he continued to punch and kick the jar but still nothing happened "what's this jar made of" Overload said "this glass has antidote x and fragments of duranium in it and the lid is made from duranium as well so your stuck in there, now where can I put you" she said holding the jar she then looked down at the construction site where Diamondhead was now trapped.

Blossom flew down to the construction site and put the jar that had Overload in it into another hole half filled with cement which was then completely covered over with more cement "well that's the end of him, I better take Boomer back to the omega bolt to get him…" before she could finish she heard an explosion and Boomer's body landed next to her "BOOMER!!!" she screamed she checked for a pulse but there wasn't any, he was dead.

"Who did this?" she said as she looked up and saw Scrapper I did he said and he fired an energy blast at her, Blossom was to shocked to move, just before the energy blast hit her both she and Boomer's corpse disappeared and then there was an explosion Blossom looked around and saw she was being held around the waist by Barry "man that was close" Barry said "thanks Barry" Blossom said "that's okay but we've got bigger things to worry about" he replied "damn it I missed" Scrapper said angrily "Barry do you have a plan" Blossom asked "yes I do" he replied as he saw Bleak coming "but I need you to distract Scrapper for a bit okay" Barry asked "sure" Blossom replied and they split into different directions.

Blossom started zapping Scrapper with her lazars but they weren't having any effect on Scrapper "is that honestly the best you've got, that girl with the green dress had more powerful lazars than you" Scrapper mocked "what did you do to Buttercup" Blossom demanded "oh her I killed her and her little boyfriend to" he said casually that struck Blossom like an arrow you bastard Blossom growled out and she began to punch and kick Scrapper but her attacks were having little effect on him.

While this was happening Barry had met up with Bleak "I got the cuffs but what did you want them for" Bleak asked curiously "you'll see…" Barry said as he looked at Scrapper charging up an attack in a FEW SECONDS" he shouted the last two words out here hold this Barry said and tossed Boomer's corpse at Bleak and flew at Scrapper with the cuffs in his hand Bleak looked at the corpse in his arms "man poor Boomer looks like he went through a lot" he said.

Blossom however had been beaten to a pulp by Scrapper and was now lying on the ground in pain; Scrapper was floating high above her with his arms in the air as he was charging up a ball of energy to kill her "prepare to die" he said "I DON'T THINK SO!!!" Barry shouted as he slammed his special cuffs on Scrappers raised arms "what the AHH Scrapper screamed in pain as sparks flew around his body and the energy ball disappeared when the sparks stopped he began to fall to the ground.

Scrapper hit the ground so hard he made a crater "ow" he groaned as he lay face down on the ground, Barry and Bleak landed next to Blossom and Bleak put Boomers corpse gently on the ground "hey Blossom are you okay" Barry asked "no I'm in a lot of pain" she replied "don't worry we'll take you back to the omega bolt and get you healed up" Barry said in a calm voice.

Bleak was now looking in the crater where Scrapper was "hey Barry" Bleak said "yeah" Barry replied "what did those weird cuffs do" Bleak asked "their my special 'paralysis cuffs' once there on something the thing becomes completely paralysed" Barry explained "why did you make them" Bleak asked questioningly "to keep Blazer and Trashy out of trouble" he replied they all laughed at this until Scrapper yelled out "WHEN I GET OUT OF THESE THING'S I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL" before they could reply there was a flash of light in front of Bleak.

When Bleak saw the thing that had made the flash he was surprised to see it was a universal transporter Bleak quickly grabbed it and pressed the button on top to stop it "what luck" Bleak said, "hey that's a universal transporter" Barry exclaimed Bleak nodded with a smirk "are you thinking what I'm thinking" Bleak said Barry nodded, Barry then picked up Scrapper and stood him up right "you know Scrapper seeing as how you've done such a great job of killing and hurting our friends and family I think you deserve a reward" Barry said as Bleak put the universal teleporter in Scrappers front pocket "this little thing is going to send you transporting randomly around the universe forever" Bleak said and pressed the button to start the teleporter "I'll be back and when I do I'll kill you all" Scrapper said as he disappeared in a flash of white light "no you wont" Blossom, Barry, and Bleak said in union and they began to laugh.

Blossom suddenly remembered what Scrapper had said about killing both Buttercup and Butch "uh guys" she said Barry and Bleak stopped laughing and looked at her "Scrapper killed Buttercup and Butch" that struck them the same way as it struck Blossom, but Barry suddenly got a small smile on his face "not exactly" he said "huh" both Bleak and Blossom said looking at Barry "you see I've been working on something in my lab" he said "what is it" they both asked "I'll show you when we get there but first Bleak I want you to take Blossom back to the omega bolt and get her healed" Barry said "right" Bleak then picked up Blossom and took her to the omega bolt. Barry flew around and he was now carrying Boomer, Bunny, Breaker, Brat, and a sleeping Trashy and he told Bleak who was flying back to find him to find the others and bring them back to the omega bolt.

When Bleak informed Barry that Dynamo and Sparky were missing their heads he gave Bleak a special radar that could locate where Dynamo and Sparky's heads were just encase incident that happened with Sparky were to happen again. After an hour Bleak came back with their heads and they both screwed their heads back on "you seriously need to glue our heads on so this doesn't happen again" Sparky said in an annoyed voice "okay I'll get to it soon but first I need to do some thing follow me" Barry said and they flew to the medical bay, when they arrived they saw Bubbles Blossom and Brute mourning over their friends and families bodies in sadness until Blossom remembered what Barry had said earlier she turned to look at Barry who had just arrived "Barry what was that thing you said you were working on earlier" she asked sadly "yes well you see recently I've been studying the way that Trashy is immortal by him having been made from a garbage truck and that he drank chemical L, so I've been working and I've made several microchips that can be injected into us" he answered "and when we drink some chemical L well be immortal just like Trashy" Blossom added "exactly but first I'm going to try it on myself first just in case" Barry finished and he went to get the microchip and the chemical L

"Okay here it goes" Barry said as he injected himself he then drank the chemical L, when he began to feel weird for a few seconds but it soon passed okay now Bleak tear my heart out "WHAT!" he exclaimed "go ahead" Barry urged Bleak on, Bleak sighed "okay I'm sorry if I kill you" he said instead of tearing his heart out he blasted a hole right through where Barry's heart was, Barry then fell to the ground. Everyone just looked at Barry's body lying on the ground, suddenly they all heard the sound of a car engine starting up and Barry shot up "IT WORKS!!!" They all shouted and gave a group high five.

Barry began injecting the microchips into everyone and poured chemical L onto their bodies and one by one their wounds healed and they came back to life once they were all alive Barry told them all what happened "but one thing is I'm not sure if those chips will effect you in the long run you might be able to transform like Trashy or you might not but the important thing is that your alive" everyone nodded and gave Barry a group hug "hey guys do you wanna go in the spa and relax" Barry suggested "YEAH!!!" they all shouted and flew off to get changed.

The end

----------------------

I hope you enjoyed my story, plz review. Also look out for a sequel to this story.


End file.
